Avalon's Aid
by ammNIwriter
Summary: A helping hand comes to assist the residents of Storybrooke against the Dark One. Can they find the sorcerer in time to free Emma from the Darkness? And what's in store for them on their journey; for a terrible price must be paid in return for such aid. Contains slight bad language and some scenes of a sexual nature. Set directly after the finale of Season 4. (AU Captain Swan)
1. Chapter I

**A/N:** Hi all! So welcome to my first Once Upon A Time FF. As always with my stories there is some mature content within; in the form of violence, sex and language (I'm being a responsible adult and warning you all...mainly so as I can't be blamed for corrupting people).

I started having an idea of bringing Camelot into the OUaT-verse quite early on and then with how they ended Season 4 (so evil you writers for us CaptainSwan shippers!) I decided that it was a must for me to write this. Also I'm a huge fan of BBC's Merlin and so used some things from that as inspiration for some of my original characters, etcetera.

If you've read any of my stories before you may know I do like to use music as inspiration on some occasions. If there's music used in a chapter I'll mention it in the author's note at the beginning of that chapter. I have made a youtube playlist for the entire story, which can be viewed here (remove spaces and put bit. in front of ly): ly/1NL9vOc

For this chapter there are two songs: _Get Busy_ by Sean Paul and _Get Low_ by Dillon Francis and DJ Snake.

I hope you enjoy my story and please review!

~Anna-Margaret

xx

* * *

 **Chapter I**

"What do we do now?" asks Mary Margaret, her gaze frozen on where her daughter had disappeared.

"We'll get her back. I promise," David says as he kisses her forehead. "We'll do what Emma told us to: find the sorcerer."

"But how are we meant to accomplish such a feat?" questions Robin as he holds Regina as close as possible to him; the fear of having almost lost his love after just getting her back remaining, keeping a cold grasp on his heart.

"I might have an idea for that. The apprentice said the sorcerer was called Merlin, and I have an acquaintance who knew a man by such a name," explains Killian, his blue eyes staring bleakly down at the object in his hands: the Dark One's dagger that now bore his love's name.

"Then let's find this person. Now," demands Mary Margaret.

Before the quintet can move from where they still stand in the road a noise drifts through the air around them. They turn almost as one to look behind them as the clamour gets louder and music blares from a sleek black Dodge Viper that's engine growls beneath the volume of the stereo. The door of Granny's opens as Mal, Henry and Lily all look out wondering what the racket is. As the headlights catch on the quintet - who remain stood in confusion staring at the approaching car - the driver slams on the brakes.

"Who is that? I don't recognise the car," comments Regina over the sound that is thundering out of the car and sending vibrations through the tarmac in the road it's that powerful.

The driver's door opens and a pair of feet clad in six-inch black pumps - with silver spikes embedded in the stiletto heels - step out on to the tarmac. The woman eases out of the low car with a delighted smirk on her painted lips, leaving both engine and music still running. She sways her hips as she walks around the front of her car towards the group. The lights behind her backlight the woman as she approaches Killian (whose eyes widen when he recognises the vivid green eyes beneath the heavy eye make-up) dancing to the beat of the music, her hips moving sensually to the dance-hall reggae track.

"Killian," she smiles sweetly up at him as she reaches out and pulls him closer by his necklace.

She goes on to her tiptoes and presses her lips to the captain's stunned ones. His shock allows her to slip his mouth open and to caress his tongue with hers in a well-practised move. She suddenly freezes at the same time Killian gently pulls away from her.

"Sorry, love, I'm taken now."

"You went and found love. Feels delicious," she smirks as she lays her hand upon his chest, feeling the beating of his heart and the love flowing throughout it.

"I speak of the lady and she appears," grins Killian before granting her a courtly bow that makes her giggle softly.

"You said the person was an acquaintance of yours. Some _acquaintance_ if that's how you greet her. Emma's not even been gone five minutes! I knew we should never have trusted you," spits David furiously.

"Oi, Prince Charming! Get over yourself. Do Killian and I share a past? Yes. Was it more than friendship? Yes. We had several dalliances passed such things, but it was mere lust. What's filling his heart is love and that trumps anything and everything the two of us ever had. Not that any of my past or Captain Jones' is any business of yours!" the woman retorts glaring furiously at David, her green eyes glinting in the headlights. "Oh, I **love** this song!" she suddenly says excitedly as the change in music track registers with her and she starts to dance in the space between the group and her car.

Regina raises an eyebrow at the woman's behaviour as she starts to writhe like a snake, bending her body with the electronic beat and slowly snaking down to the floor and back up again. The ruched bodice of her halter-neck dress shows off her curves as she dances, whilst the silk skirt with sheer handkerchief-style panels gives her more fluidity with her moves. Her thin pale fingers pull loose the decorative clip holding her hair up in a high ponytail so that a cascade of luscious scarlet red curls tumble down, caressing the black leather of the short jacket she also wears.

The young woman freezes with her head tilted downwards and her hips slanted when the steady increasing pace of the music suddenly stops. The beat drops after the singer says "Get, get, get, get low when the whistle blow." When the beat intensifies she whips her hair out of her face, swaying her hips until she's low on the ground. With the beat and lyrics she dances back up, gyrating her hips seductively. A brilliant grin spreads across her bright red lips as she gets into the flow of the music and lets her body feel and move to the beat of the song, bending in multiple directions and gaining the attention of several more people who exit Granny's drawn by the music and natural curiosity.

"Is she some kind of siren?" asks Mary Margaret after glancing around at all the people staring at the young woman dancing seductively before them.

"She's closer to a nymph than a siren," chuckles Maleficent.

The comment makes the young woman stop dancing and whirl to see her friend. She runs to the dragon-witch and kisses her on the cheek. The same sly smile glitters in both their eyes as they embrace.

"I almost didn't recognise you in the pantsuit. Oddly suits you. But other matters first," she says cheerily.

Maleficent's features turn proud when the woman turns her attention to Lily and the emerald eyes widen in disbelief.

"She's not. You found your daughter? Oh, I'm so happy for you Mal!"

"I did. Lily I'd like you to meet an old friend of mine, Freya."

"Easy with the old," jokes Freya. "And Regina!" she laughs rushing towards the brown-eyed queen, hugging and rocking from side-to-side with her friend before she suddenly pulls away and glances at the man beside her in amazement. "You found love too. Oh, this **is** a happy day!"

"Freya, lass, I hate to break-up a happy reunion but we desperately need your assistance," frowns Killian, his worry once again blazing in his eyes.

"Sure, but first we drink. Gotta toast to you letting yourself love again Killian. Same for you Regina," she smiles widely. "Now where can I get some more alcohol?" she asks as she swirls a single hand and Hook's rum flask appears in her hand out of a puff of bright blue smoke.

"Granny's serves alcohol," assures Regina as she gestures to the cosy diner nearby.

"And what about Emma?" cries Mary Margaret, a little distraught.

"What about my Mom?" asks Henry suddenly.

"Let's go inside and we can discuss it. _All_ of it," reasons Regina.

* * *

"Can I get a bottle of whiskey?" smiles Freya cheerfully at the old woman behind the counter after parking her car.

"You want the whole bottle?" Granny asks in disbelief.

"Yup."

"Want a glass with that?" snarks the old woman with a glare at the stranger.

"Why not? I can pretend to be somewhat civilised when it's called for," replies Freya before turning and rolling her eyes at Mal and Lily sitting beside her at the counter.

Behind them the townspeople are swarming the Charmings' booth as the couple explain what happened to Emma. Freya ignores them and merely fills her tumbler with whiskey as if it were a soft drink. Killian excuses himself from the booth and sits at the redhead's left side to plead for her help with Emma. Freya lifts her full glass in toast to him and downs it in one before filling the glass up again as if Killian had never spoken.

Killian reaches out and wraps his hand and hook around her upper arms, swinging her round to face him. His jaw clenches in anger as he glares at her. Regina jumps up from her seat beside Henry and steps toward the two. She, at the same time as Maleficent, raises her hands with the intent to use magic to prevent Killian from hurting Freya. The young woman however continues to ignore everyone; including the sudden silence in the now tense atmosphere and the three-way standoff. She casually flicks her hands without moving her captive arms and uses magic to prevent the bottle of whiskey and full glass toppling over.

"Regina, Mal, back down. It's fine. Now, Killian, show me," she says intently.

The others in the diner, excepting Regina and Maleficent, frown in confusion at her words. Killian gives a sigh of relief and releases his hold on the redhead. He holds his hand and hook out to her; his gaze focuses on her's as she touches him and shuts her eyes. A light and gentle breeze suddenly starts up and swirls around the two. Several of the dwarves flinch back when her lids open again.

"Are her eyes meant to look like that?" Henry asks his Mom.

Regina looks down at Henry - who has moved to stand next to her - and smiles reassuringly. She looks back at the redhead and pirate and thinks back to her own shock the first time she saw this power of Freya's. It was disconcerting to see her eyes turn a rich deep azure, filling not only the iris but also the pupil and white of each eye.

"It's one of her abilities. Freya can walk a person's memories or hold silent conversations with them when she is in such a state. Her eyes change colour as a result and if you look close enough they look like lapis lazuli. It's a handy power for when you need to communicate something in a place you don't want to be overheard, or for getting a lot of information quickly. At the same time though she loses all five of her senses."

Freya abruptly gasps and pulls away from the pirate. Her eyes immediately return to their normal jade green but now shimmer with unshed tears. Killian frowns down at her and the emotion welling in her eyes.

"What was that I just saw? Freya, that wasn't your Lake. I know your lake."

Before Killian can gain an answer from her the bell on the door rings and two tall handsome men walk in, both staring awestruck by Freya's presence. Prince Phillip is the first to approach and goes down on one knee and bows to her at her feet. Not a moment after Freya utters the word 'arise' Phillip is on his feet and crushes her against his chest. Killian takes this moment to silently melt away into the crowd and comes to stand with Maleficent and Lily (who had also moved away upon Maleficent seeing and recognising the two men); the former giving Killian a smirk full of knowledge on his current behaviour.

"I'm so glad you came, my Lady," greets Phillip fervently.

Both Charmings are immediately on their feet staring in shock at the interaction. They had thought for sure that with her obvious friendship to Maleficent and Regina, as well as her knowing Hook, that she was not on their side. It worried them as she was currently the only plan to try and find a way to save their daughter, and get her back. Again. But with Prince Phillip's treatment of the woman their theory had to be thrown out the window.

"You know her?" asks David.

"Yes, she aided Mulan and I a few months before Regina enacted the first curse. And my family have known her for all my life," smiles the young prince.

"I told Navarre to find you once I got passed the town line and then go hunt."

"I think he did just that. I would have been here sooner but I thought you might like to see…" at this Phillip trails off as the other man steps forward and nods to Freya in greeting.

Freya stands and gives a low curtsy to the blonde. "Sire, I am glad to see you safe and well."

"You know her too, Arthur?" Mary Margaret asks, stunned.

"I do Snow, for she was once considered one of my subjects in Camelot until she came of age," smiles the young king.

"In regards to any assistance I would be willing to give you Phillip," says Freya as she rummages in her pockets for a bracelet that she charms, before enchanting Phillip's ring. "There, so long as you and Aurora wear these you'll be safe from all magic, both dark and light."

"I would also respectfully ask for another item since Aurora and I have been blessed with a child. A son," Phillip tells her proudly.

The news makes Freya light up with joy and hug the prince again. "Oh I'm so happy for you both. I hope to meet the little one soon. For now take this; it's already imbued with magic so he'll be protected. And the chain was made with magic and so he cannot choke or harm himself in any way with it," she explains as she unclasps the shorter of the two chains around her neck. "Now go on back to your wife and son, and send them both my love and regards."

"Thank you," he bows once again and turns to leave, before pausing and glancing back hesitantly.

"I know the other thing you are attempting to gain courage to seek from me. Provided there is a suitable water source I'll happily perform his Water Ceremony at dawn's first light."

"Neve and I are also going to have a child," announces Arthur after Phillip's many thanks. "We would like it greatly if you would consent to being the child's godmother."

Freya flinches at the request. "You know very well Arthur that the goddess does not support the idea of asking for a child's godparents. They are chosen by the hands of Fate alone and such a thing should not be meddled with by mere mortals. What you ask of me is too much. I accepted Camelot being a place of shared belief for many concepts, but as I said to you then I say to you now: I will not turn my back on the goddess and my belief in her. And if you love your queen, don't let her seek me out."

"I ask a simple request and you threaten Guinevere's life?! What's happened to you?" shouts Arthur.

"I don't threaten her life. It is for her own sake and the child's. Neve should not have to bear that which I do. Not at such a time," she murmurs before dismissing him and returning to the task of drinking and refilling her glass of whiskey.

"Good night to you then," he snaps and turns to storm from the diner before remembering his courtly manners and smiling goodbye to the others first.

"What side are you on?" questions David.

"Side?" replies Freya with a small smile. "The side with whiskey!"

"We're serious. If you're to help our daughter, we need to know we can trust you," adds Mary Margaret, her arm clasped with her husband's.

"You can trust her," replies Regina outraged at her friend being questioned in such a way.

"It's fine Regina," she sighs before spinning round to face the Charmings, as she takes another gulp of whiskey. "Look, for me there are no sides. I'm considered a balancer. I help wherever I can and wherever I am needed. Whether the person who requires me is considered good or bad, a hero or a villain, it matters not. My purpose is only to give aid."

"You'll help us with Emma then?" asks Killian, moving back to nearer Freya.

"Where did you disappear to?"

"I thought it best Arthur didn't see me with you. You know how prickly he and those knights of his always were about me."

"How gallant of you. Thank you. Truly. It meant I could fight with him on my own behalf and not yours. In regards to Emma I'll help you find Merlin, but I can't do anything right now. It needs to be at moonrise. Until then I'm going to drink and have fun. Please tell me there are some available men in this town?"

"That pendant you gave Prince Phillip I've seen it before, though it wasn't around your neck," Maleficent suddenly states. "I just realised that it was Galahad's."

The name makes Freya flinch and tears prick her green eyes yet again.

"Water sources, Killian?" she asks, her voice breaking.

"There's a harbour and a duck pond to the north-east."

And with that she vanishes along with the half-empty bottle of whiskey sitting on the counter.


	2. Chapter II

**A/N:** Songs within this chapter are: _Cry of the Celts_ (from Lord of the Dance), _The Voice_ by Celtic Woman, _Sleepsong_ (from The Secret Garden) and _Main Title_ (from Tuck Everlasting).

 **Chapter II**

"We should go after her," Killian states as he spins her forgotten glass.

"Why? She said she can't do anything until tomorrow," reminds Mary Margaret in a reasonable tone.

"Because something is wrong with her. And aren't you lot all about doing the right thing and helping people?"

"And that's the only reason?" continues David, his tone insinuating he believes Hook has more reasons that aren't strictly honourable.

"You're questioning me?" glares Killian, jumping to his feet, hook flashing with the movement. "Don't think you know me. Freya helped me on several occasions and it's only right that I repay her for that."

"Sounds to me like she did a lot more than help you."

Killian raises his left arm, threatening David with his hook. "Do not speak of her like that. And I should like to think I've earned a bit more credit with you after all I've done. I love your daughter and I'll do everything in my power to return her to who she is. But we need Freya's help for that, and right now she seems to need our help in return. Instead you sit here and accuse me, impugn my honour and with your words suggest that you don't believe I truly care for Emma. I defended you to Emma when she called you both hypocritical, but now I can see it too."

David clenches his fists and moves to step closer but Regina intervenes; the queen stepping into the closing distance between the two men. She holds up a hand to each of them and sends them both a fierce glare that they ignore as they remain locked glaring at the other.

"Enough! Hook is right. Freya is not acting her normal self. We need her help tomorrow and she may not be in a state to give it to us if we don't help her now. So the two of you are going to put away this petty argument and we're going after Freya. Is that understood?" she tells them steely.

"I think we'd better hurry though," Maleficent pipes up, gesturing outside where rain is pelting to the ground. "That's no ordinary storm."

"I know where she'll be. I hope. Now let's go find her, if you please, before it's too late," Killian tells them as he looks out the window and up at the thick black clouds rolling across the sky he sees before they smother the light from the moon.

* * *

As the seven make their way closer to the duck pond they feel the wind pick up. The path is treacherous and already three branches have fallen from trees. A sudden crack brings them to a halt as Regina and Maleficent throw up a barrier of magic to protect them from the tree tumbling to the ground, it's roots pulled out of the ground by the strong winds.

"We'll have to go around," shouts Regina, trying to be heard over the storm.

"There isn't time," replies Maleficent as she feels the ground beneath them start to tremble.

"What's happening?" calls out Lily. "Is it an earthquake?"

"No, much worse I'm afraid," her mother tells her, reaching out a hand to help steady the young woman.

"Freya's magic; she's losing her hold on it. Maleficent is right, there's no time to lose," says Killian before attempting to climb over the felled tree.

"It's going out of control like with Emma?" cries out Mary Margaret.

"No, Snow. Freya has full control of her power and abilities, but in times of extreme emotional distress she can lose the lock she keeps on them. If she can't get them locked down again it'll lead to quite a bit of destruction," explains Maleficent. "Which is the reason for why I didn't want you to come Lily."

Another shudder makes everyone sway where they stand. David reaches out to help Mary Margaret keep her balance, Maleficent does the same for Lily, whilst Robin and Regina hold each other and flatten their backs against the tree for stability. Killian's hook keeps him safely secured and enables him to climb over the rather expansive trunk once the tremor stops. Robin and David quickly work together to help everyone else over and back on to the path again. They go faster until Killian suddenly freezes, making Regina run into the back of him.

"I thought you were in a hurry, pirate," says Regina irately.

"Shush, listen," he tells them and they too begin to hear a melody being carried in the wind. "I've heard this music before."

When the realisation hits of where, and _when_ , he heard the tune he takes off and begins crashing through the brush uncaring if the others are following him or not. The quick beat of the drum, preternatural notes of the tin whistle and the jaunty twangs of the fiddle that flit back to him makes the captain momentarily smile as the memory untangles itself from his brain transporting him back into a forest of trees he had stood in, that unlike their brothers ahead still stood a luscious fertile green. Killian remembers the smell of the smoke that clogged the air, and the sight of the blackened and leafless trees that encircled the very border of Lake Avalon. Some form of battle had occurred upon its shores, leaving nature paying a hefty price for the deed.

He remembered the fleeting fear that had clenched his heart and almost made him move closer. But before he did the sound of disembodied carefree laughter and music had floated back to where he stood gazing through the gaps in the trees, hidden from sight. Freya's brother Percival was there - leaning against one of the larger rocks upon the shore - a simple wooden and animal skin drum in his lap. The darkly beautiful Morgana stood within the shallows of the lake, playing a fiddle at a startlingly fast pace. Beside the knight of Camelot stood a young ten-year old Galahad playing an almost mystical tune upon his tin whistle. Hook had smiled at seeing a carefree Freya and some of the children from Camelot dancing through the burnt remains of the trees in time to the tune being played, giggling and aiding her in weaving magic through the land; making the captain thankful that he had been wise enough to leave his crew back in the port town where the Jolly Roger was moored as he had been able to enjoy the moment and let himself be the man he had once been, decades upon decades before.

Killian shakes his head slightly, quickly coming out of his momentary nostalgia. The music, along with the image that had fled Freya's mind and into his when she was looking at his memories, has fear taking his heart in a cold grasp. Reminiscing was never a good thing where Freya was concerned.

The music drifts off and then another tune, somewhat louder, begins to echo back to him making him pick up his pace. The lone violin with the ethereal echoing harmony of a sweet, strong and passionate voice seems to dance upon the invisible strands of the gusts of winds, the noise of which seems to amplify the song rather than drown it out.

The others quickly followed after Hook but both Regina and Maleficent halt when the sounds drifting to them from the pond are ones they both recollect from many years ago. They glance at one another, making sure the other recognised the music; a song they had both only ever been privy to hearing just once before: during Freya's Lake Ceremony.

"Quickly!" Regina looks back at the others urgently.

They begin to travel through the trees once more with Maleficent staying as close as possible to her daughter's side, and Regina holding Robin's hand; both their ears pricked for another change of song in the air. As they make their way closer and the violin picks up pace another wave of power hits them, pulling them all to their knees until it passes.

"Why don't you and Regina just use magic to transport us to the pond?" puffs Lily as they slowly regain their footing and start running on the uneven path once more.

"Freya's magic has it's own instinct, my daughter. If we were to use magic, any form of it, so close to her when she's like this and has little dominance over her abilities we could end up bearing the brunt of all her loosed power. Something that even I never wish to witness again."

It doesn't take them long after that before they reach the clearing in the woods where the duck pond is situated. Within this space there is no storm, not even a slight breeze. They all immediately stop in shock at the sight in front of them. Killian is also stood at the tree line staring in awe, and some distress, at the oval-shaped bubble of water hovering at the edge of the pond. Freya sits before it with eyes transfixed appearing unaware of her bare knees pressing down hard on the sharp rocks of the shore. The crescent moon appears from beneath the dark roiling clouds gathering above them, lighting on the watery tracks covering the young woman's cheeks and the shimmering tears still gathered in her eyes that have yet to fall. Within the floating pool of water images dance across it's face.

"That's you Regina," whispers Robin as they see a younger Regina appear within the crowd in the water dancing and laughing.

"They're memories. Freya's to be exact," murmurs Killian, his eyes bleak and never straying from watching the past flit by and Freya's broken reaction to the scenes.

Maleficent and Regina look sharply at the captain for his knowledge of such magic. Both knew of Freya's ability to do such a thing, but had never seen her perform such magic before. Killian's knowledge and matter-of-fact tone makes both witches realise however that the pirate obviously _had_. Before they can comment on it the ground beneath their feet shakes again. The wind that had been kept back behind the tree line rushes forth and swirls around the pond. The water no longer lies calm, waves crash harshly and thunderously against the stony banks.

The seven intently watch the images of people dancing before a rowan tree and in the shallow waters of the lake, along with Freya singing and a young dark-haired woman playing the accompanying music; the violin with her own hands and the drum with magic. The sun shines down on them from a clear blue sky. Everyone looks joyous and happy.

Suddenly the vivid colours and shapes in the ellipses distort and change. The same lake that the previous party had been dancing around and through now sits peacefully bathed in the orange light of a setting sun, the darkening sky and slowly-appearing twinkling stars reflect in its serene surface. Before it there are just two people now: Freya and a young dark-skinned boy - the same one who had danced mostly around Freya in the previous scene, only now he appeared to be about double his age. The soft, emotional melody that floats out from the scene is a sweet, crooning lullaby.

The other Freya, the one inside the water, wears only a short-sleeved dress of homespun green cotton with a plain chain girdle of unburnished steel; her longer red curls dance freely in the wind as she embraces the young teenage boy. He clutches her to him, tears attempting to escape his unusual amber eyes. His dark hair is cropped short. Unlike Freya his clothing is of a richer standard. The dark blue long-sleeve shirt is embroidered with silvery runes upon the cuffs of the sleeves that glint as he moves. His breeches are made from fine soft leather and he wears a belt made from thick links of gold that shimmer as the light from the dying sun reflects off the crystalline pool of still water. Unlike Freya - who stands upon the grass in her bare feet - the boy wears well-shod leather ankle boots.

Tears gather in her eyes and she blinks them away, stepping back so that she can take all of him in. One last time. Freya's fingers card through his shorn hair. The young boy straightens himself and nods, even as his tears make their escape. Not turning from the boy she raises a hand towards the lake and after several non-verbal words of incantation a swirling vortex opens. The boy gives a courtly bow and turns to make his way into the portal.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The whispered goodbye sounds much too loud at the duck pond to Maleficent and Killian. Regina also feels an ache at the goodbye even though she did not know the young boy nearly as well as the other two. They turn their heads from the sight of the boy jumping and Freya's reaction to him being lost to her. They alone know who the little lad is and what he means to the woman they all see as a dear friend. A gasp from Mary Margaret has them turn back to see that the image has changed to a memory from this world. An elderly man, with the same strange amber eyes as the boy, lies in a large comfortable-looking bed looking deathly pale. His wheezes and coughing echo over the water of the pond.

"Sing to me. One last time, Mama. Please," he begs with a soft smile behind the oxygen mask strapped to his face.

"Of course, my sweet boy," answers Freya as she moves to lie next to him and gently takes the frail-looking man into her arms.

She runs a tender hand through his short black and grey hair as she starts to hum and then sing the Sleepsong; the same song the onlookers at the duckpond had heard when the previous images had played upon the spherical surface. As the song finishes a cry of anguish from the Freya in the water fills the air around the group. The old man lays dead in her arms, his features slack and at peace.

The seven dart fearfully forward as behind them the trees begin to crack and fall with more frequency. Suddenly everything stills as Killian begins to whistle a catchy jaunty melody. The oval of water falls with a splash back into the lake. The trees stop creaking and groaning behind them. The wind disappears as if it had never been, and no longer does the earth shake and tremble beneath them. Freya takes a gulp of air before turning to face Killian. Her face crumbles and deep, harsh sobs burst from within her.

"Hush lass," he soothes her as he pulls her into his arms. "Galahad was the one I saw in the boat, wasn't he?" Killian murmurs, to which her only reply is a short nod and further tears.

"He...he said he'd led a good life...and was ready for what dea...death would bring," she manages to get out when her sobs finally die down a little.

Maleficent and Regina look at each other and step forward together to embrace Freya too. Maleficent had only survived the loss of her child because of Freya, and now here she stood with her daughter. Regina loved Henry with all her heart and more; she never wanted to imagine the pain and loss she would feel if anything happened to him. Though painted as villains by many, neither would wish Freya's pain and suffering of surviving her child (even though he wasn't her blood kin) on their worst enemies.

"Alright, enough of this hugging malarkey," Mal suddenly says, breaking the quiet that had enveloped them. "What I want to know is how you knew to whistle that particular tune, as I assume it has some significance?"

"My brother taught me it. He whistled it to me when I was young and couldn't sleep," explains Freya. "It alone seems to be able to reach me and bring me back to myself."

"And I heard her use it in Neverland. When the Lost Boys would wish for home or feel sad, Freya would whistle to them and it never failed to lift their spirits some and give them a little peace."

"Thank you Killian," Freya tells him gratefully. "And I thank all of you for coming here."

"Don't thank us all yet. You likely as not have another tsunami to stop," grins Killian.

"Tsunami?" cries out David alarmed.

"Aye, what'll this be now Freya, our third one together?"

"Second," replies Freya as she shuts her eyes and holds her hands up to the sky. "There, the wave is slowly dissipating."

"How's it only the second? There was that one in that little marina when we first met, then your second trip to Neverland and now this one," argues Killian.

"Technically you weren't present for that second one as that was my way out of Neverland after you handed me over to Pan as payment to leave, the Jolly Roger and your crew in tow."

"You sold Freya out to Pan in order to escape Neverland?" Maleficent raises an eyebrow at Hook, her red lips pouted in distaste.

"Mal, don't act like you wouldn't have used me too if it benefited you in some way. Everyone who has ever come to my lake for my assistance has, whether they be 'hero' or 'villain'."

"And you're fine with that?" frowns Mary Margaret.

"I don't take issue with it no, Snow White. My purpose is to help and if my life or abilities is the necessary exchange for me to help a person in need of my aid then I'll willingly do so."

"Ah, yes," grimaces Killian, scratching his chin with his hook. "About that, did I ever apologise for using you in such a way without asking your permission first, lass?"

"I would expect you would remember that particular apology as it was rather memorable. It's when you discovered my punishment of being unseeable by anyone who did not know me prior to my sending Galahad through that portal."

Killian's kohl-rimmed eyes widen. " _That_ was the apology for Neverland?"

"Oh yes," grins Freya. "And if it hadn't been for dear Prince James' presence my brother would definitely have called you out," she sniggers.

"My presence? I don't recall meeting Hook in our world. And it's David, James was my twin brother that King George had me pretend to be," explains the blonde-haired prince.

"Nice to properly meet you David. You didn't exactly 'meet' Hook. You just saw a shirtless man leaning against the rowan tree in the middle of Lake Avalon."

"Freya," pleas Killian.

"My brother looked so furious," she laughs in reply. "And because you could not see me David, he couldn't react to the fact my legs were wrapped around Killian's waist. And before you go off on one at Killian remember that this was before you and Snow had even married; and Emma wasn't even a concept. We were both free agents, as it were."

"Your brother," frowns David. "Wait _you're_ Percival's little sister?"

Freya gives a small smile in reply before wrapping her arms around her abdomen, a move that the pirate recognised all too well as something Freya would do when she wanted to avoid a particular conversation.

"Speaking of lakes, mi'lady. That one I saw…"

"Yes, it's this world's Avalon. Many centuries ago this world had it's own Camelot and Avalon. There was some magic, but different from what magic is in our realm. Because Avalon, _my_ Avalon, has a twin in this land it's forbidden for the Lady of the Lake to open the portal to this world. If she does the punishment is harsh and severe."

"Wait, are you saying you had the power to portal here?" questions Regina.

"Yes, but don't go telling Rumple that. He first asked Morgana - my predecessor - about her ability to open portals to other realms. She lied and said that this world was one of the few places closed to the magic and abilities of the Lady. He'd known me as a young child and so it was only a few months after my Lake Ceremony that he asked me. I too lied because I knew he would ask me to pay whatever price required so that he might be with Baelfire once more. It was several years later, after my return from my extended trip to Neverland, before he approached me again but this time questioned me about other methods that could help him get to this world and so I told him of the Dark Curse."

" _You_ told him?" rages Mary Margaret at the same time Killian blurts out, "You _knew_ the Crocodile and never said a word to me about it?"

"Like I said before Snow, I help both sides. And Killian you would have simply wanted information on Rumplestiltskin and we wouldn't have had all the fun we did. Anyway as I was saying, the remains of this world's Camelot are no more but the lake remains. It is to this land that I sent Galahad when he was just fourteen as a precaution against Arthur's wrath should he discover Lancelot's feelings for Neve. As a result I became invisible to any who had not known me prior to using my power in such a way. At first I did not think it a truly bad punishment and then...well I would not wish such a thing on anyone."

"I assume that you used the portal a second time to get here, but why would you after knowing the punishment would be a hard one?" asks Regina.

"Well you have your darling mother to thank for that one."

"Apologies for my involvement in that matter too," winces Killian as he bows to Freya.

"I never blamed you for it Killian. You were hell-bent on revenge and she was providing you with a way that you might actually be able to get close to him. Why do you think I sent you far into the woods when Lancelot and Cora began to fight."

"My mother came to you? Why?" frowns Regina, her voice trembling slightly making Robin move closer to her and take her hand in his.

"She wanted a way to get to you. I'd met her on a few occasions in Wonderland and along with what I assume Killian told her, she had managed to piece together that I could portal to the world you were going to. The two of them came when you were about to enact the curse but I wasn't alone. Once a month, even after being exiled, Lancelot would sneak into Camelot's lands and come to the lake where we could scry in the water and see Galahad. Lancelot fought your mother and told me to escape so that Cora would be unable to use me to come to this world. My last sight before I landed here was your mother crushing Lancelot's heart."

"What was the price you had to pay?" asks Robin.

Freya holds her right leg out to the seven and lightly flicks two of her fingers. Around her ankle a bright red mark, three inches wide, suddenly appears. Mary Margaret's green eyes widen and she looks pained for what Freya must have suffered. Beside her Killian also recognises the mark left behind from a tight shackle but frowns at it having remained such a vivid painful colour.

"An enchanted chain was shackled to my ankle and reached through the depths of the lake in this world into my Avalon. The only way it could be broken was with either a great sword or an enchanted one like Excalibur. I accepted my punishment and stayed by the lake for twenty-eight years. Navarre brought me things so that I could gain knowledge of this world, and he would bring me and take missives to Jefferson. When he told me of the Saviour being in Storybrooke I tried to use the lake to contact anyone that might be in Camelot but it didn't work. When the curse was broken here I tried again but still no one in Camelot heard me. Galahad did, however, in a dream and he had his grandson bring him to find me. They brought me a lot of things and gave me human companionship once more. I got a final letter from Jefferson just before you broke Pan's curse and sent everyone back to the Enchanted Forest. I tried one last time to make contact, and I managed it. Neve, with Morgana Le Fay's help, sent through Lancelot's sword and with it Thomas (Galahad's grandson) was able to cut me free of my bindings."

"I don't understand why you tried to contact them if you knew about the Dark Curse. Surely they were brought over with everyone else," states David.

"Camelot was more protected than all your other lands and realms. Because of the power in Avalon, it's people were safe from the curse."

"You've been communicating with Jefferson all this time?" asks Regina.

"He still remains my brother-in-law for all intents and purposes, even though my sister is dead."

"Who is Jefferson?" asks Lily confusedly.

"You'd probably know him better as the Mad Hatter. My father left our land and remarried when I was five years old. It wasn't until years later whilst travelling with the infamous Captain Hook that I learned I had a stepsister and a ten year old brother. She would come visit me at Avalon sometimes and it was there that she met Jefferson."

"Couldn't you have returned home when we did?" asks Mary Margaret.

"I had the choice to do just that, but I decided I wanted to spend some more time with Galahad; or as he was known in this world George. And then a message was sent to me through Avalon about the danger you faced from Zelena at the same time we learned that Galahad was gravely ill. I couldn't leave him and so left you all to sort it out yourselves, which you seem to have done remarkably well. He'd become worse by the time you'd defeated the Wicked Witch and so even though Navarre brought the missive about Ingrid from Jefferson, I knew I could not help you as my place was by Galahad's side. Anyway, that's enough about all that. Your ship here, Hook? 'Cause I plan to go get drunk on it."

"Aye, darling. It's anchored in the harbour. But is drinking copious amounts wise in your current state?"

"Hence the drinking on your boat. I'll be away from any possible chances of making awful decisions. Also, you're not exactly who I thought would ever be cautioning against drinking. But yes to answer your question, it is wise because it hurts too much to be sober right now."

"When did Galahad…" trails off Maleficent.

"Five days ago. Phillip got a letter to me through Navarre a week ago about your return, asking for my help. One of Thomas' friends got me set up with identification and a visa to get me here, but I waited to come until he had passed and I'd performed the Fiery Arrow Ceremony."

"What is that?" asks Robin to which Regina tells him she'll explain later when Freya flinches at the memory the question drags up.

"We'll walk you to the harbour," offers David genially.

"And if there's anything you need or want, don't hesitate to ask," smiles Mary Margaret.


	3. Chapter III

**Chapter III**

"Who exactly was Galahad?" Mary Margaret whispers to Regina at the back of the group. "I don't recall them ever mentioning him when we were in Camelot."

"By the time you and Prince Charming visited Camelot it would have been several years since the young boy had disappeared. He was Lancelot's son; born out of wedlock to a young woman from a neighbouring land. The brief romance was before the dark knight journeyed to Camelot and Arthur knighted him. When the boy was two his mother decided she could no longer keep him as her new husband didn't take kindly to to the toddler, or so Mal told me. She's known Freya a lot longer than I have," explains Regina in a low voice, her eyes fixed on Freya at the front smiling and joking with Lily and Mal. "The mother left the child at Avalon with Freya. She - with Guinevere's help - made sure the boy wanted for nothing and knew the love of a mother, even though Freya herself was but sixteen at the time."

Mary Margaret's eyes shimmer with unshed tears. Her own thoughts drift to her daughter growing up without such knowledge and her baby boy, little Neal, who was safe and sound asleep currently being minded by Ruby back at their apartment. Regina momentarily clasps her hand, shooting the short-haired woman a brief smile of understanding, before David wraps his arm around his wife's shoulders and pulls her against him as they walk. David leaves a peck on his wife's head just as Robin reaches out and gently tugs on Regina's arm. The Charmings and Regina halt for a moment as Robin silently stares ahead at Freya walking arm-in-arm with Maleficent and talking with Lily; Killian following silently behind though the pirate pauses when he realises that the others have dropped back. Surreptitiously he joins them with a querying look.

"You said you'd explain what the ceremony was," reminds Robin.

"I don't know if now is really the time, mate," frowns Killian.

"Let's keep walking, but we'll talk quietly so as to not be overheard," suggests Regina. "Which ceremony do you want to know about?"

"Well if we have time I'd be interested in the one we saw in the water; the one you, Maleficent and Hook all attended and participated in," replies David in a low voice.

"That was the passing of the torch, so to speak. Morgana Le Fay was the previous Lady of the Lake. I met her only on a few occasions; the first being with Rumplestiltskin and the other times with Mal," explains Regina with a smile of remembrance on her painted lips. "But by the time I'd been introduced to Morgana, her apprentice was nearly ready to take her place as the new Lady of the Lake."

"Freya."

"Yes, Snow. And she hasn't changed much at all since way back then. She was a lovely young woman, and sometimes rather precocious...at least that's how Mal used to describe her though I figure that's most likely due to her having known Freya since she was a child of thirteen."

"Even longer than I've known her," adds Killian. "She had just turned twenty-one in that memory you saw. Her coming-of-age, unlike for most young ladies of noble birth, did not signify that she was ready for marriage but rather that she was ready to make her pledge to Avalon. The Ceremony we were all witness to was Morgana passing along the powers and title of Lady of the Lake to Freya."

"How old was she when you two first met?" Mary Margaret asks, squinting her eyes a little at the leather-clad man swaggering beside her.

"It was just before Galahad came to be at Camelot; Pan had allowed me passage from Neverland so that I might... _retrieve_ a certain object for him. He told me I was to go to Camelot and meet with the Lady of the Lake. I'd had occasion to meet Morgana alone several times before, but at the time of my arrival on this particular occasion her pupil was hard at study with her. As a test, to ensure Freya was learning what Morgana was teaching her about travelling through the realms, Morgana sent Freya with me and my crew back to Neverland. She stayed with us for a short period, through our travels amongst our realm and then onwards to Neverland."

His eyes darken as he remembers the past and he gives his captive audience a small bleak smile. "Pan let her go peacefully that time, so as not to incur the Lady of the Lake's wrath and because she was of little use to him. _Then_. Anyway, I was requested to accompany her home. 'Twas when we were readying the ship to set sail back to Neverland from the marina near Camelot where we'd docked that Freya had her first emotional outburst. I don't know what made me whistle the tune she had hummed for the Lost Boys, but it worked and the tsunami trickled back into the sea, leaving not a trace it had ever rose up in the first place. I left the rest of the preparations to my crew and rode with the young lass back to Camelot and to her mentor as swiftly as we could."

"So she was just 16, if even. And how old were you?" asks Mary Margaret, shocked by the age gap.

"That hardly matters, my lady. Nothing occurred between us at that point."

"Perhaps not _then_ ," insinuates the raven-haired woman.

"And the _other_ ceremony?" Robin chimes in with a knowing look of impending disaster about to erupt.

Regina throws him a thankful look for preventing (yet another) possible argument. "The Fiery Arrow Ceremony is a Camelotian honour funeral for its knights. I've never seen one before but I know the customs for it."

"Unless you count the glimpse of the ceremony I caught from Freya's mind, I've never been privy to the ceremony either."

"It's a private ritual then?" asks David.

"Very. Only those from Camelot, close family and friends of the deceased may attend such a funeral," explains Killian, soberly.

"The knight is placed in a hand-carved boat on top of a bed of ferns. He is usually dressed in his best clothes, or clean chainmail if he was killed in battle. His arms are crossed across his chest with a weaved shield of wildflowers with a sword atop it and the hilt clasped in his hands. It depends on the time of year as to which wildflowers are used. In Spring it's either wood-sorrel or wild garlic; the Summer it's honeysuckle or enchanter's nightshade; during Autumn you would only ever see flowers from ivy being used, and sometimes the leaf itself; and in the cold Winter flowers from either a hawthorn or a rowan tree will be used," explains Regina, being careful to keep her voice quiet so as to remain unheard by the three walking ahead of them.

"If the knight was truly a noble soul, his family would also thread together a crown of whatever flowers they have used, along with whatever flowers fitted who the man was in his life," adds Killian. "Freya used wild garlic for Galahad, and made him a crown of it with a single daffodil along with some freesias and larkspurs. Her way of saying he was a chivalrous and spirited lad who had a beautiful spirit."

"Didn't take _you_ for a botanist," laughs David.

"When I saw what was in her mind some of her thoughts concerning the rites were imprinted on the flash of memory," explains Killian, his voice low and his eyes dark, daring the prince to make further comment.

"What about the 'fiery arrow' part?" asks Robin; once again attempting to diffuse a potential argument.

"I'd figured _that_ was the part that caught your attention," teases Regina before her smile fades. "The boat is walked out to the middle of Lake Avalon by the Lady of the Lake. There she says some manner of blessing over the body; that part was always very secretive and very little was actually written about that component of the ceremony. All I know is that some water from the lake is poured on to the forehead in a spiral shape from the hands of the Lady of the Lake. Then the Lady exits the water backwards, her gaze never leaving the boat and body.

"When she is in the shallows a handcrafted bow and arrow are passed to the Lady and the next of kin. However if the next of kin cannot wield a bow for whatever reason, or there is no living relative, the Lady of the Lake must fire two arrows from her bow at the same time. With her magic she ignites the tip of the arrows and they are released. The magical fire is quick to burn all within the boat, and the boat itself. It's sometimes said that from within the smoke some can see through the veil of life itself and see a number of their loved ones that have already passed from this world," Regina rolls her eyes and attempts a chuckle at the idea of such a notion, but it's clear her heart isn't in it.

Robin reaches out and caresses her cheek before kissing her softly. "Thank you for telling me."

"We're almost at the docks. Perhaps we should catch up with the other three so as uncomfortable questions aren't asked," suggests David after a moment.

The party come to a halt as they reach the wooden pier at the docks. The high main mast of the Jolly Roger stands above all the other boats anchored. Freya's smile widens as she looks out at the calm sea and the tall ship that bobs up and down with the movement of the ocean. The others turn to lead her towards the dock the Jolly Roger is moored to, but Freya does not join them. Instead the redhead bends to slip off her high heels and peels herself out of her short fitted leather jacket. Maleficent, Regina and Killian all recoil slightly as the luminescence of the moon and the warm orange glow of the street lights reveal the white web of raised scarring upon her bare back.

"It's in the shape of your rowan tree," Maleficent manages to finally speak.

Maleficent's blue eyes are spellbound by the expansive marks that fill the younger's previously smooth pale back from the base of her neck to just above the dimples that show above the low cut of the backless navy dress. Like the dragon-witch neither Killian nor Regina can turn their gaze from the scars. The marred flesh looks like a canvas used to paint the picture of branches stretching wide from one side of her back to the other. Along with a weathered trunk seemingly reaching up from the base her spine to the back of her neck.

Freya stiffens and whirls putting her blemished back to the sea. She'd grown complacent around Thomas and his friends as they'd all seen the marks, though they had believed her when she told them it was a tattoo in white ink. All with the exception of Thomas who had been with his grandfather when she had explained the disfiguration to Galahad. She knew the three wouldn't accept the same explanation as the one she gave Thomas' mates.

"Don't worry about it," she smiles woodenly at her three friends, taking note that the other four look almost as concerned for her.

"How can we not worry about it? That was done by magic," replies Regina fiercely.

"Just forget you ever saw them. Bask in your happiness Regina, for I would not see it destroyed for anything. Any of your happinesses," she adds softly.

Killian moves slowly towards her. "Let us help you, lass," he tells her as he reaches out to her.

Freya swiftly manoeuvres out of the pirate's reach, green eyes fearfully wide as she looks back and down at her scar-covered shoulder where Killian would have touched had she let him. Regina uses the young woman's distraction to stretch out her hand, placing a single gloved finger upon her marked back.

The effect is almost instantaneous. Regina drops to the pavement and collapses on to her back as Freya twists round to stare down at her friend's crumpled face. Robin immediately rushes forward, crying out his love's name in fear, and kneels beside her frozen form to take her into his arms. Her dark eyes remain transfixed on Freya and full of horror.

"Wulfric Tugrik was attempting to flee the cloud of magic that was the First Curse on his horse and cart," Freya suddenly speaks in an emotionless voice, her gaze now on her bare feet.

"Who?" frowns Mary Margaret in confusion as to what that has to do with anything.

"The horse was going as fast as it could and so when the cart hit a stone on the road the wheel broke off and Wulfric ended up being launched before his horse. The horse had too much speed and terror so could not stop," the redhead continues, ignoring Mary Margaret.

"Freya, what exactly are you going on about?" asks Killian from her side.

"It's my fault," cries Regina in a soft broken voice.

Freya bends down and stares into her friend's eyes, her voice turning passionate. "Rumple never told you the cost of the Dark Curse on so many lives. Unless you made it so when you created the curse any that died before it hit would remain dead."

"But how is that possible? I was slain by the Black Knight's and yet I survived," David states.

"Yes, but Regina wanted you and Snow to suffer and so no matter what happened to you before the curse hit you she would bring you forth into this world. Rumple never told you my dear friend that you would have to specifically think of anyone and everyone that died just before the curse enveloped them in order to save them and bring them here."

"Why then are you harmed?"

"It was the second part of my punishment, Killian. When I came through the portal in Avalon to this world I felt every slice you see upon my back. I saw and felt each and every death, knowing each of the victims even if I'd never met them before."

Freya reaches up and touches three lines at the base of her neck, the highest of the many scars that litter her back. She stands and turns to stare bleakly out at the sea. A cold icy wind bites at her cheeks and a single tear that trembles down her cheek. She shuts her eyes and swallows harshly, squaring her shoulders before speaking quietly.

"The last three scars that sliced open my skin cut far more deeply. I saw my friends and family panicked by the approaching magic, but they stood firm and pushed back their fear as was only expected from knights of Camelot. One, however, used it as a moment to gain revenge and retribution as he saw fit. Mordred attempted to attack Arthur and Neve. But the knights were quicker to halt him. He cut three of them down with sword and dark magic before he was placed in chains. The three he killed were Sir Leon, Sir Elyan, and...," Freya lightly brushes the scar on the left, then the right, but her fingers shake above the middle one, "and Sir Percival, my brother."

"No, Freya!" calls out Regina in denial. "It can't be. I killed your brother?"

At that Freya spins and smile sadly at Regina who has finally regained her feet. "You didn't kill him and I know had you been aware you would have done all you could. As it was, the magic of Avalon protected Camelot from the curse and so even had you had such knowledge, you could not have undone Mordred's horrendous deed and brought him forth to this world."

"I am so sorry for your loss," Mary Margaret tells the young woman. "But I don't understand how Arthur and Guinevere are here if as you said Camelot was protected from such magic."

"When you performed the Second Curse I can only guess that you didn't give warning to the people of Camelot. Only if they had been within the walls of the great castle or by Lake Avalon's banks would they have been protected. Now, enough talk of such sad things," she tries to smile before turning and lowering herself down into the sea.

"She's just a regular Jesus, isn't she?" remarks Lily wide-eyed as the group watch on in shock as Freya calmly walks across the surface of the swells.

"She is the Lady of the Lake and so can command much of any water source," explains Maleficent proudly.

"Been a rather helpful talent the several times she's been aboard my ship. You can get even more speed with her aid, as well as the added bonus of her being able to halt any pursuing vessels."

When she deems herself to be out deep enough, Freya shuts her eyes and sinks slowly down into the water's depths. A few moments pass and she appears again, this time swimming back to the gathered onlookers. Killian reaches down and grabs her hand to pull her from the water when she reaches them.

"There she is," grins the pirate, gazing down at her new look.

Freya's previous dress has vanished and in it's place an ethereal gown takes it's place. The dress is made from taffeta in an iridescent shade of aquamarine green. The full-length flowing skirt is draped with a short diagonal layer of chiffon in the same shade as the silk underskirt, with the corseted bodice and shoulder strap also having been crafted from the same material. A simple embroidery of silver sequins upon the bodice adds to the shimmery and otherworldly look.

"Modern clothing does have some benefits. Main one being the lack of corsets in most pieces and that they tend to be crafted to show your natural shape more so than many women's clothes from our realm. I do still love many of our clothes though and whilst I am sad you no longer wear that lovely black leather trenchcoat, I have to admit I'm liking your new look," compliments Freya with a wink at the dark-haired captain.

Maleficent's pouty lips curve into a satisfied grin at the re-emergence of the friend she'd known for many years, whilst Regina subtly coughs and raises an eyebrow at Freya before glancing to Emma's parents stood watching the young woman's flirtation in discomfort.

"Oh come on. A little harmless flirting never hurt anyone. It'll never amount to anything," Freya rolls her eyes. "But we should get down to more serious business before I go and attempt oblivion with the aid of rum. I saw in the flashes in your head that you have the dagger, Killian. You need to summon the Dark One and command her."

"What?" Killian takes a few steps back in shock. "How could you suggest such a thing?"

"I wasn't suggesting anything," she replies steely.

"Why on Earth would we want to hold command over Emma?" cries out Mary Margaret in confusion.

"We'll need to leave Storybrooke to get Merlin. I can discover where he may be, but we'll need to go in person to...persuade him to help in this matter. Do you really want to go away from this town, leaving all the others to fend for themselves with the Dark One roaming the streets?" explains Freya calmly, letting her vivid green eyes soften to show she sympathises greatly with their plight.

"But it's Emma. She wouldn't -" started David before Freya butts in.

"I saw what happened. Those powers once they take hold of you they warp around the person and can take charge quite easily. You saw them, they have a will of their own. And their will is to gain even more power and to cause destruction and mayhem."

"But Rumple had control over his powers," chimes in Maleficent, before snapping her mouth shut shocked she was, in a roundabout way, siding with the Charmings.

Freya laughs humorlessly at that. "Not all the time. You all know now how much time he spent searching for ways to find and be with his son. Do you truly think, had the Darkness not made their will stronger than his own, that he wouldn't have willingly gone with Baelfire? At times he was a true monster, but you Killian of all people should know that that is not what the man once was."

Killian clenches his jaw, his pained gaze dropping to the pavement beneath his feet, before he reaches inside his leather jacket and pulls out the engraved serpentine blade. His hand trembles slightly as he holds it out in front of him. The others watch on, at the ready for whatever should happen next, but Killian remains silent. His gaze bleakly turns to Freya.

"I can't do that to her."

Freya sighs and nods in understanding before holding her palm out flat. To the shock of everyone around her the dagger disappears from Killian's grip, reappearing in a cloud of bright blue smoke in Freya's left hand.

"That's not possible," gasps Regina.

"Isn't the blade supposed to be enchanted against such magic?" frowns Maleficent.

"Is it a fake then?" asks Lily.

"Oh no, it's the real deal," winces Freya. "I can feel the power in it."

"Then how were you able to accomplish a supposedly impossible feat?" queries Robin, as he stands up straighter focusing harder on the stranger in their midst.

"Unless you have a crazy amount of power it is," smiles Freya sadly. "Even this far away I can still feel the paltry power within this world's Avalon. That plus the magic in this town gives me a little more power than what I had at home. But there's also this," she explains as she uses her free hand to lift the other necklace she still wore from where it rested beneath her dress.

"It's glowing," comments Killian, his eyes widening in disbelief and his eyebrows slanting as he stares at the glass sphere of water attached to the long silver chain around her neck that has golden sparkles dancing throughout it.

"What exactly does that mean?" asks David.

"You're still connected to our realm," whispers Maleficent, her eyes widen and her mouth drooping into a small 'O'.

Freya nods before taking a deep breath and gazing up at the night sky as she raises the dagger before her, crying out to the Dark One and demanding her appearance.

"Emma!" cries out Mary Margaret happily as her daughter blinks into existence before her, but Emma barely even pauses to glance at her before turning to the newcomer.

"Who're you?"

"The Darkness within you knows exactly who I am."

It takes only a moment and then Emma laughs coldly, making the others flinch. The person before them truly is no longer the Emma Swan they care for. Killian's gaze immediately turns to Freya's, pleadingly. But the interaction does not go unnoticed.

"I'm gone five minutes and already you're finding some other woman to charm, Hook?" the blonde whimpers. "And after my final declaration. You know how hard it is for me to open my heart to anyone. But I did it for you. I told you I loved you and now you're sexing it up with _this_ slut," she cries, her eyes shining with the tears she's holding back.

"It isn't like that, love," he replies defensively, his tone agonised.

Emma laughs at him coldly, "Oh I can't keep it up. Your face was priceless!" before raising her hands in his direction but Freya recognises the magical move and swiftly steps between them, holding the blade clearly before her and making the Dark One flinch back.

"Even with the Apprentice placing you inside the Hat, the enchantment still holds whilst you're connected to a human soul. Emma Swan, I command you that you will not use your power - either that of the Dark One, or the Saviour - and until commanded otherwise you will remain in a cell in the Sheriff's station where you cannot harm anyone."

Her hazel green eyes flash with fury before she disappears in a cloud of red smoke. Mary Margaret, David and Killian glance around the area before turning to frown at Freya. The Lady of the Lake however has her back to them and is silently looking out at the crashing waves. The blade remains in her hand, down at her side before suddenly Killian finds himself once again in possession of the thing he'd searched nearly two centuries for. The silence within the group is broken by Regina as she steps forward, standing beside the redhead. A glance at her profile shows her face is an emotionless mask. Her right hand clutches the sphere upon her necklace, the gold flecks managing to send sparks of light out into the darkness through the smallest of gaps in her fingers.

"Everyone will be safe now?"

"For now," nods Freya, reassuring her friend without glancing at her. "Now that my work is done for the night, I'd really prefer to be alone right now," she tells them dropping the cheerful facade she'd wrapped around herself when she first entered the town before picking up her discarded shoes and heading towards the Jolly Roger without a backwards glance.

"You can't just expect to walk off after what you just did!" Killian calls after her bringing her to a halt.

"Was it really necessary to treat her that way?" adds Mary Margaret, her light green eyes flashing in anger.

Freya whirls around at the septet still standing on the path, her face like thunder. "You asked for my assistance. Do you want to go on this journey to find Merlin and end up coming back to Storybrooke and finding the Dark One has committed a number of atrocities, possibly forever blackening your daughter's heart?" she asks, her voice cold as ice. "You don't even realise how dangerous it was for me to even be here and suggest that someone else command the Dark One. The Darkness knows me and my weaknesses. I knew that one of you summoning Emma could mean that it killed me where I stood; anything to prevent you being able to locate Merlin and gain his aid. And now your little town and all the people here are safe from her magic, but all you can think about is that I should have been _kinder_."

All of a sudden, as the emotion appears to just bleed out of her, Freya appears to shrink in size with her shoulders curling in around her and her gaze falling to the ground beneath her bare feet. She looks completely defeated and so alone.

"Freya," starts Regina, but the woman glances up at her and gives her a slight smile.

"I'll be fine. I just need...space," she sighs before giving them all one last bleak glance full of her sorrow and pain for the situation they are going through, as well as the deep and weary parental grief filling her every bone.

Killian watches on, his one hand fisting at his side, cursing softly as Freya turns and climbs aboard his ship before going below decks. He chastises himself for not having realised she had felt his pain and sorrow as if it was her own when she looked into his memories. Those feelings hadn't disappeared, she'd just buried them deep down like the grief she felt for her son. He should have known that no matter how hard she tried to conceal her emotions, they always found a way to bubble to the surface and hurt Freya even more than if she'd just dealt with them when she first felt them. He remembers her mentor Morgana Le Fay, the previous Lady of Lake, telling him the redhead had done so with all her strong feelings - whether good or bad - ever since her father abandoned her when she was still a child.

"We should help her in some way," murmurs Mary Margaret, the guilt thick in her voice, but Hook prevents her from going near the ship.

"Leave her be. When she's feeling such intense emotions, she prefers to deal with it in privacy. Give her that. Freya will still be here tomorrow, and perhaps we can help her in some way then."


	4. Chapter IV

**A/N:** Only one song in this chapter: _Mystic's Dream_ by Loreena McKennitt.

 **Chapter IV**

"It was my understanding that it is unsafe to drive these vehicles whilst inebriated, mi'lady," Killian calls out to her as she moves to get behind the wheel of her jet black car, his voice just loud enough to carry over to the redhead.

Freya pauses half in her car and glances across at the pirate leaning against the wooden trellis marking the entrance to the path to Granny's. He remains dressed in his modern wear; the black leather jacket, black shirt and black trousers meld with the dark night that is still upon them. He slowly walks towards her before leaning his arms upon the roof of her car and staring across it at her. She sighs and tries to quietly shut the door so as to not waken any of the sleeping residents in the B&B behind him.

"How long you been standing there?"

"Not long. I heard the bang of your...trunk," he says the last word hesitantly, unsure if he's remembered correctly, making the redhead - who is still wearing her green dress, only this time with the heels from the night before - smile up at him.

"That's what the Americans call it. I call it a boot."

"Neither of which makes any sense. If anything it's a hold," the pirate replies, giving the lass a smirk before he turns serious. "Were you planning on running?"

The shock is apparent on Freya's face and answers his question even without her passionate denial. "I need some of the things in my car for the ceremonies at dawn and at moonrise."

"Ah, apologies darling. And I am sorry, for last night."

"Hook, I know. You don't need to apologise. Last night was a tense and emotional one. It's in the past and bears no more thinking about."

"If you're sure. Is it wise to drive though? Emma," at this he pauses with a flinch.

"I know the dangers of driving whilst under the influence, hence why I drank myself sober. You know me Killian, I can hold my liquor."

"Mind if I join you then?"

"Not at all. I have some things to do before I perform the Water Ceremony."

"Don't recall ever seeing that before," comments Killian a short while later as they head for the harbour.

"Seeing what?" Freya asks, confused by the sudden statement after the soft silence that had enveloped the car.

"This Water Ceremony of yours. What exactly is it?"

"In this world some babies are baptised with water in the faith of their parents. As one of the charges of Avalon I do something similar for any child it is requested for, but it is not baptising them into any particular faith. It is simply a way of acknowledging the child's existence and presenting him or her to nature. For some the Lady of the Lake will also be given a glimpse of their future, and all receive their own individual blessing."

"And you can perform all that here?"

"Not at the moment, which is why I need to prepare," she explains before parking the car, swiftly exiting it and retrieving from the boot the large box of items she'd sorted outside of Granny's that she would require for the early dawn ritual.

He steps outside the car and watches as Freya begins to set out a circle of candles on the wet sand just at the edge of how far up the shore the tide reaches. Beyond in the horizon the dark blue-black night begins to make way for the coming bright light of day. Killian's eyebrows raise slightly as the music within her car flicks on with a single raise of Freya's hand. The wind picks up and upon it he at first hears plaintive wordless singing before it changes to a gentle harmony to accompany the music playing behind him; the sound seeming louder and reverberating around the entire area of the shore. A shiver races up the pirate's back; as it has always done when he felt the power of Avalon awaken.

Below him Freya kneels in the centre of the circle and sways with the wind. Her wrists twist and her fingers dance above her head. Suddenly the tempo of the song increases, flowing back to her on the beach, and in one graceful move she rises to her feet and begins to sing. Her emerald eyes stare steadily upon the lightening horizon as she sways forward, backward and to each side, letting her hands drift over the beehive candles. As she sings part of the second verse - "Darkness lays her crimson cloak/Your lamps will call me home" - the wicks of the candles ignite with a blazing flame, each with a bright blue base.

With the lyrics of the next verse she scatters fistfuls of dried lavender and petals from the daisies, buttercups and bluebells from the wooden box at her feet. The corolla once sprouted around her lake in this world and still contain remnants of the magic of this world's Lake Avalon. Killian watches on in awe (always fascinated by the rites of Avalon), barely taking notice that he's now been joined by Regina, Robin, Maleficent, Lily, the Charmings and Henry, as well as Phillip and Aurora with their warmly-clothed baby boy.

The flames surrounding Freya suddenly reach up impossibly high to the heavens. The large group gaze in shock as they glimpse through the circular wall of flames Freya nonchalantly stepping out of the ring of fire. Uncaring of the inferno blazing and licking against her skin she simply continues into the sea until the waves crash above her knees without pause. As the final beat of the song plays in the parking bay, Freya cups the salty water with her hands and raises it to wash over her head. Within the blink of an eye the fire is extinguished and as the Lady of the Lake turns to greet the spectators with a soft smile the first bright orange rays of sunrise flicker into life, the light seemingly passing through her as she stands in the water.

"Are you certain of this?" Aurora is the first to break the silence enveloping the group, her blue eyes flaring in fear as she clutches her son to her chest.

Phillip smiles at his wife in assurance and wraps her in his arms, pressing a gentle kiss on the covered head of their son before giving Aurora a peck too. Together they make their way towards the sea, the others following close behind. Regina, Maleficent and Hook all share a significant glance as they reach where the candles had previously stood but now four pillars of glass pierce the sand; all of them recognise the feel of Avalon's power wrapping around them.

"Why can I smell grass and trees?" asks Robin, turning to Regina whose hand he holds.

"The magic I just cast opened Avalon further to me, and as a result you can feel and smell it's power and true habitat," explains Freya with a gentle smile, before turning to the parents standing at the water's edge. "It has been many years since I presided over your own Water Ceremony, Prince Phillip, and I am honoured to do the same for your son. Princess Aurora you need have no fear."

"Then why is _she_ here?" the young princess asks, her haughty gaze barely flickering over to the woman that had once placed her in a sleeping curse.

"Maleficent is a dear friend to me and is always curious about the magic I wield, along with the ceremonies I perform as part of my duty as Lady of the Lake. The items you three wear ensure neither she, nor anyone else, may do harm to you. Now please, your son if I may, before dawn passes," requests Freya in a calm voice.

Aurora glances fearfully again at her husband who smiles at her before lifting their slumbering child from his mother's embrace. He walks into the water, not even blinking at the fact his jeans are absorbing the saltwater from the sea, and carefully hands over his son to the redhead who gazes adoringly down at the toddler. A second pair of footsteps, splashing as unobtrusively through the waves as possible, comes behind him and Aurora clasps her hand with his. Her copper curls blow gently in the wind, the shorter strands held back by a thin headband. Aurora squares her shoulders, taking her place in front of Freya by Phillip's side. Her knee-length lavender dress meaning that, unlike her husband, only her legs get a little wet from the moderate waves that continue to surge and flow against the trio.

Freya carefully bends and dips a single hand into the salty water surrounding her before standing and gently dripping several drops upon the centre of the young prince's forehead in the shape of a lemniscate, more commonly known in this world as the infinity symbol. The moment the first drop touches his forehead his eyes (shaped just like his father's but more similar in colour to his mother's) snap open. He stares up entranced at the strange woman holding him as he continues to contentedly suck upon his dummy. Muffled giggles slip around his pacifier when a second droplet of water falls on his forehead. As the third and final drop splashes on to his soft skin he begins to wriggle in Freya's arms, making Aurora immediately tense in fear of her dropping him. The Lady of the Lake however simply holds him expertly against her with one arm and smiles brightly down at the boy before running her forefinger through the water still on his forehead and down to the tip of his nose, cooing at the lively baby.

The spectators and Aurora all gasp in shock as the sun fully rises above the horizon behind Freya and young Phillip; the sun's rays hit the two and envelop them with a warm golden glow that spirals and twists around them. Only Prince Phillip is not stunned by the sight and merely sighs at the beauty of the pure light magic encircling his son.

"He shall be a prince of many strengths, and one who enjoys being challenged. He will bring light, joy and pure happiness to those he considers friends. Like his father before him he will travel many lands and in amongst such travels he will find that which he shall seek most throughout his life: love," Freya tells the group, her eyes affixed to where the rays of warm orange light surrounding them reflect in the water around her legs, before returning her gaze to the child. "My gift is this, little one, _acceptance_ ," she whispers against his downy hair before kissing the soft sweet-scented skin of his head and cheeks.

With that final word, only heard by the baby in her arms and nature, the golden rays disperse and the presence of Avalon fades slowly away. Freya gently draws the triquetra over the baby's cloth-covered chest resulting in bubbling laughter to burst from the child almost resulting in the loss of his dummy. Afterwards she returns the young Phillip to the older one's sure grasp before curtseying low to them and turning to the spectators proclaiming in a delighted voice that the child's Water Ceremony has ended.

* * *

Everyone had taken some time until they began to depart but as Freya was disinclined to answer any of the numerous questions they had, the group soon gave up and turned for home. The Lady of the Lake finally spoke as they started to leave, only asking Regina to tell her where Jefferson was. Once informed of him having resumed residence in the large white manor house Freya puts her back to the others and gazes out across the vast ocean that glints and glitters with the rays of the bright sun.

"What now, love?" queries Killian, but before he can receive an answer a vapour of bright blue smoke envelops the witch and when it clears she is gone. "Blasted woman!"

"Let her have some personal time," chides Maleficent. "Consider this Captain, Freya has been without her family for many years. You know how close she grew to her stepsister and how much she loves her niece. It will do her good to spend some quality time with them. Who knows what answers tonight will bring and when she'll have a chance to see them again."

Killian minutely flinches under the dragon-witch's gaze. He feels helpless as a man of action and cannot bear to wile away the hours doing nothing.

"Mal's right. Let's leave Freya to her own devices for now. And perhaps we should spend some quality time with Henry, because I don't know about you but I wouldn't feel too good about letting him come with us on whatever wild goose chase we'll be led to find this sorcerer."

"Definitely not Regina, I don't like the idea of leaving my grandson behind but it's not safe."

"You make it sound like you're coming with us," frowns Killian.

"Of course I am! I won't abandon my daughter. I'll do whatever it takes to help her."

"And what of Neal?" Killian asks of Mary Margaret who immediately looks pained. "He still needs his parents. You can't very well go gallivanting off into the Enchanted Forest and leave the lad here. And if it's too dangerous a quest for young Henry to embark upon with us, then it's most certainly too dangerous for Emma's baby brother."

"So what do you expect us to do? Leave it in your hand to fix?" questions David, his blue eyes narrow as he glares at the pirate.

"Still don't trust me, mate?" snorts Killian before he sighs heavily and looks at the Charmings seriously. "The only course you have before you is that one of you stays and the other goes with us. This way we'll also be assured of Henry's safety and well-being while we're gone."

"'We'?" laughs Mary Margaret as she raises her eyebrows at dark-haired man.

"I do care for the boy," he retorts bitingly.

"So it's agreed that you, one of the Charmings and I will go with Freya," interrupts Regina.

"I think it best if I come too. To ensure _someone_ looks out for Freya's welfare."

"And where you go, I go," adds Lily.

"I'll come too."

"Robin, no. What about Roland? You have responsibilities here," declares Regina.

"I don't want to lose you again. Roland will be safe here. The Merry Men can look after him."

"And if something happens to you? What then?"

"Nothing is going to happen to me," smiles Robin as he embraces his love.

"How can you be so sure? You know how this goes. Villains don't get a happy ending."

"Regina, you're not a villain. And I'm sure because I have faith."

"Also Regina, do you really think Freya will let _anything_ destroy your happy ending?" tags on Maleficent. "She can be quite fearsome to behold if something or somebody angers her."

"Then it's settled," states Killian with a small smile and raised eyebrow, daring anyone to make further objections.

* * *

Whilst the mismatched group had been arguing over who would be coming on the quest Freya had been pacing back and forth on the bottom step of Jefferson's house. Every time she thought she was psyched up enough to approach the door her heart began racing and froze her to the spot. Just as she was ready to give up and leave without trying to see her brother-in-law, the quaint white wooden door silently opened and there stood the tall frame of Jefferson staring down at Freya, disbelief shining in his blue eyes.

"Freya?" his voice is barely a whisper and has a slight hoarseness to it that wasn't there before.

Freya's emerald gaze flickers down to his scarf-covered neck, knowing what hid beneath. Jefferson clears his throat and when he speaks again his voice is at a more normal volume and pitch. A smile begins to light up on his face, but it doesn't yet reach his eyes as he approaches the redhead.

"Is it really you?"

Freya nods as tears gather in her eyes only to fall once he pulls her into his arms and laughs joyously. The reunion is mostly silent as they gently swing in each other's arms. Soon enough they pull back and simply gaze at one another, both wearing almost-maniacal smiles upon their faces.

"Papa?" a soft voice calls down to them, making Freya freeze once more before she releases her hold on Jefferson and moves to look up at the child standing in the open doorway.

"Grace," Freya's voice is soft as she stares up at her niece.

"Aunt Freya!" cries out the young girl before she rushes down the beige stone steps in her socks and launches herself at her aunt.

"Oh, Grace!" giggles Freya as she spins the brunette round in circles, before finally placing her on her feet and holding her steady until she regains her balance. "You look so much like your mother," the young woman sighs as she caresses the girl's pale smooth cheek.

"Don't cry," Grace tells her, reaching up to wipe away the tears trembling down Freya's own pale cheeks.

"They're happy tears. I didn't think I'd ever see you, or your Papa again."

"Are you joining us for our tea party?"

"Of course, my little flower."

"You remember your name for me," smiles Grace, her face full of the innocence of children.

"How could I forget? Every time I saw you you would pick the most beautiful flowers for me. And any time you came to Avalon for a visit you could make the blooms burst with such colour and beauty," Freya smiles brilliantly in remembrance.

* * *

"I forgot how energetic she was. Her imagination seems to have thrived in this world, which is good to see."

"I was concerned about her remembering. Being so young and having two separate lives. It's too much in your head sometimes. But she's managed remarkably," comments Jefferson as he pours them a cup of tea with a white china tea pot.

"So have you," Freya replies softly, reaching out to squeeze one of his hands in support. "I still see some of the madness that held you trapped in Wonderland, but nowhere near as worrisome."

"Grace helps. A lot more than any child ever should," he frowns down into the creamy brown liquid in his cup.

"She loves you. And you love her. That's all that matters."

"I left her. I promised I'd come home. And when I was finally free from Wonderland, thanks to you, on my journey home to her the curse hit me and I was brought here where I was forced to only watch her from afar...and to remember."

"But now you both remember and are safe here. You're happy and you're together. I watched over her whilst you were gone to Wonderland, as much as I could with her staying with Herman. Her uncle loves her dearly, but my half-brother has never been a friend to me. I wish I could have done more for you both."

"What you did was more than enough."

The two smile at each other and chuckle in remembrance of the other helping them when they were in a pickle on many previous occasions. Freya's face however swiftly clouds over as her gaze drops to her lap. Her next statement is said hesitantly and quietly.

"Coming to see you both and visit was only one of the reasons I came today."

"Go on."

"I need you to make me a hat."

"You know I can't make them work. Even with magic being back in Storybrooke, there just isn't the power needed to create a brand new one. And the old one was destroyed."

"I have a way," murmurs Freya as she fiddles with her necklace, showing Jefferson the vial of gold glowing water.

"The waters of Avalon," blinks Jefferson in amazement.

"There's enough here to make three hats."

"Why do you want three?" he questions, immediately dropping out of the stupor he'd falling into upon seeing the water.

"I've been asked to help find Merlin in order to aid Emma Swan and rid her of the Darkness that inhabits her."

"The Darkness?" he asks alarmed.

"It was taken out of Rumple and to protect Regina, Emma gave herself to it. Merlin is the only one that can destroy it once and for all. But I know what he's like. He'll have remained in our world. Or even one of the others. This one, whilst it has it's own forms of magic, would leave him feeling too weak without his usual magics. I need two hats. One to get there, and one to get back."

"And the third?"

"Payment. For you and Grace to use as you see fit."

The tea cup in Jefferson's hand slips and crashes to the soft white carpet. Tea splashes out; a staining pool forming in front of the Hatter's feet. But the cup itself remains intact. Jefferson's eyes are wide with amazement and his lips curve into a huge smile as he thinks of all the new possibilities now open to him.

"Come, I have plenty still here from the First Curse."


	5. Chapter V

**A/N:** There are quite a few songs within this chapter: _Let It Rock_ by Kevin Rudolf ft. Lil Wayne, _S &M_ by Rihanna, _Tonight (I'm Fucking You)_ by Enrique Iglesias, _The Bad Touch_ by The Bloodhound Gang, and _Closer_ by Nine Inch Nails.

 **Chapter V**

"So what exactly is it you're doing?" asks David, staring down at the red-headed witch.

Freya smiles as the red and white candles that circle her ignite with a simple flick of her fingers, casting an ethereal glow upon the Lady of the Lake against the darkening sky. A light begins to pierce the night sky, brighter than the twinkling stars that are also beginning to show themselves to the onlookers. The Charmings with both Henry and little Neal, Regina and Robin, Maleficent and Lily, and Killian all stand on the deck of the Jolly Roger, ready for whatever the night may bring them. Freya ignores them as she sits cross-legged within the circle of candlelight on top of one of the hatches that leads to the hold of the ship.

"I have a small droplet of the waters of Avalon left in my pendant. With it, and a little magic, I can send a form of communication to Merlin. It'll allow me to gain a brief glimpse of knowledge as to where he's currently residing. Or at least which realm," she tacks on in a low mutter.

"Which _realm_?" queries Killian. "I'm not just a roguishly handsome face; my ears are keen lass," he tells her when Freya shoots a dark look at him. "And how, pray tell, do you expect us to get Merlin to do our bidding if he's in another realm?"

"Well I know for sure he's not here. There was always going to be the necessity of travelling elsewhere."

"I thought you would communicate with him at moonrise and ask for his help. That perhaps he would then be able to aid us in getting to wherever we need to go. But what you speak of…" drifts of Killian.

"This spell Freya it sounds like it's only one-way," adds Maleficent.

"That's because it is, Mal. Though knowing Merlin he'll sense my magic, just have no knowledge what exactly I'm doing. Don't fret, Killian, I have a way to get us to where we need. And most importantly **everyone** back again," with those cryptic words she jerks her head towards the quarterdeck. "Now if I could have some quiet thank you very much; moonrise is upon us."

The dark-haired pirate glares at the Lady of the Lake but her eyes shut and a peaceful expression sweeps over her young pale face. The tenseness in his body eases as he silently reminds himself again that she is a friend to him and will help. He swiftly halts Mary Margaret with a quick shake of his head when it seems she is about to make a retort. Regina, Maleficent and Lily all watch Freya with fascination at the magic she silently weaves.

A few moments pass. No sound amongst the group is heard; the only noise filling the open space is that of the gentle waves crashing against the keel of the ship, and the creaking of the lines cast around the main and fore mast - as well as that of the stays, shrouds and ratlines - as the wind howls around and through them.

The quiet and inaction are unnerving for Killian. His blue eyes, still lined with kohl and framed by sooty lashes, flicker back to where Freya had jerked her head: the quarterdeck. With a quick glance back at Freya, who remains unmoving in her circle of candlelight, the captain turns and makes his way across the main deck. He feels, more than hears, the Charmings following him though Henry remains at his mother's side. The three (well four if young Neal in Mary Margaret's arms counts) make the trek up the four steps to the quarterdeck as quietly as possible so as to not disturb whatever magic Freya is performing or her concentration on said magic. The Charmings watch on as Killian marches straight to a place just to the right of where the entrance to the Captain's Cabin is. The pirate chuckles lightly as he bends and easily shifts the three loose boards to reveal one of the many hoarding holes hidden within the ship herself. He frowns when his search leads him to pull out two well-crafted top hats.

"Jefferson's hats," says David in realisation.

"Yes, you might want to be careful with those, my friend," calls out Freya, a rueful smile on her lips as she gazes up at her friend with only the light of the waxing moon, now high in the inky blue sky, to see by.

"That's 'devilishly handsome friend', if you please," he answers with a wide smile of appreciation as he stands and turns to face the ladies (along with Henry and Robin) gathered below on the main deck. "Curiosity," he adds with a shrug in explanation for his search and retrieval of the hats.

"That'll get you killed some day," she teases, before becoming serious. "He's in the same realm as the Enchanted Forest. Where within such a large place, I have some idea though it's fuzzy. But at least we have a starting point. The hats, Killian."

"Right," Killian carefully hands both hats over the railing in front of the helm down to where she stands beneath the large brass warning bell.

"In the wrong hands these can be dangerous things. They hold the power to traverse the realms."

"But the rule that governs it…" begins Regina.

"Which is why I asked Jefferson for two."

"What rule?" asks Lily intrigued.

"Only the same number that enters the hat can leave," explains Regina. "So for us to bring back Merlin, one of our number would have to remain in the Enchanted Forest."

"But with the second hat we can simply open it's portal and travel through that?" the dragon's daughter asks.

"Something like that. It's dangerous because it means both portals will remain open. People could enter it by mistake and become trapped inside. Merlin's power, once we're through, can close both of them."

"But isn't he able to create portals, like his apprentice?" frowns Mary Margaret. "Surely to get back he could do that."

Freya smiles bleakly. "I don't expect gaining Merlin's help to be easy. In fact it is quite possible we'll have to force him to come back with us. And relying on someone you don't know will succour you as your only way home isn't the smartest of plans. He'd take no issue in sending us through a portal to some other place. And so, the secondary hat is a necessity."

"So we all just jump into the hat and go trekking through the Enchanted Forest to find him?" asks Regina disbelievingly.

"No. With your help, and yours Mal, we'll be able to use the hat to take the Jolly Roger home and use it as our main mode of transport."

"She's more than just a piece of transportation, love," retorts Killian defensively.

"I know. The old girl has done a lot in her years, and she's the only ship I'd trust to be able to make such a voyage and return us home safe."

Maleficent rolls her eyes and sighs. "You two speak as if it's alive."

"Hush now, you'll hurt her feelings!" chides Freya before the light in her eyes dies a little as she looks to Mary Margaret and Henry. "We should really make tracks. I'm sorry to rush any goodbyes, but Merlin felt my magic. It's why I couldn't get a positive reading on where he is. If given enough time he may be able to work out what I was doing and so leave wherever he currently is...making it harder to find him unless we act as swiftly as possible."

"I understand," replies Regina, her eyes watery as she turns to Henry and pulls him tightly into her arms.

Beside the mother and son, David and Mary Margaret have their own silent goodbye embrace. Quiet words are exchanged between all that are remaining behind and their loved ones. Freya keeps her back to them all and stares out at the vast sea, attempting to keep her own emotions in control. After a quiet word to Henry, Killian moves to Freya's side, joining her in gazing out at the darkness before them.

"It'll be alright," he murmurs. "Now what's our heading?"

Freya smiles appreciatively at her friend and clasps his hand before taking a deep breath and letting her emotions drift away with the tide. "Somewhere where I'll be able to use it's magic to find Merlin a little more circumspectly."

"About that. Why didn't you use the Crocodile's globe?"

"The Magic Globe was created by Merlin. It can find anyone in any of the realms, except him."

"So where to?" calls out David.

Freya smiles gently at the flutter of wings and the cry of the beautiful falcon as it makes its perch high above her, on top of the main mast. Navarre gazes down at them all with one golden beady eye. He ruffles his feathers and shuffles a little upon the wood before settling down to roost. Freya turns to see Mary Margaret, baby Neal in her arms, and Henry standing upon the port their glassy eyes fixed on the ship. She quickly turns her gaze to Killian, ignoring the others.

"Cast off the lines. We'll need to be a bit further away from Storybrooke before we open this portal."

"And then? Do you plan on keeping everything to yourself?"

"David, Freya is helping us. There's no need to take that tone with her."

"Sorry Regina. And I apologise Freya, I…"

"There's no need. I understand. Completely," she interrupts. "After we get back to that realm we need to sail to a place where I can hopefully divine Merlin's location."

"And that would be?" asks Robin, curiously.

Freya's vivid green eyes drop to the well-swabbed deck beneath her feet as she whispers her reply, "Avalon."

* * *

Killian's stony gaze falls on the mirror in his cabin. At first he feels like he's looking at a stranger. A handsome one, but a stranger nonetheless. His legs are encased once more in leather rather than denim, his shoulders feel the heft of the longer and heavier leather coat instead of the short modern jacket he'd adopted a few months back. Brass fastenings sit beneath his hand as he passes it over his black leather vest, the metal cold and foreign in comparison to the plastic buttons that had been stitched into his waistcoat. The garments are momentarily unfamiliar to him, even though he has worn them for longer than the modern attire he'd appropriated when he started dating Emma.

The pirate's heavily kohl-lined blue eyes finally come to rest on a familiar object that, even when he had embraced the clothing in the other world, he had retained upon his person. He fists the skull and dagger necklace for a moment before turning away from his reflection without a backward glance. Barely looking, he uses his hook to prise open part of the panelling in the berth and reaches in to retrieve one of his stashed bottles of rum, only to consecutively pull out three empty bottles instead.

"Blast that red-headed strumpet!" he curses under his breath before hastily storming away to check his other hiding place for his rum.

Before he can go below to the hold, however, an empty bottle shatters near his feet. Charming, Robin and Regina (who had all been standing by the poop deck looking down into the white bubbling wake of the ocean) whirl as one - armed and at the ready for attack - at the sudden crash behind them. The three frown in confusion at the broken bottle and peer up at the clear blue sky, perplexed until a disembodied (and slightly inebriated-sounding) giggle floats down to them.

"Bugger your eyes, you shrew! Damnation harlot, you took it all?!" Killian bellows up at the rigging, causing Lily and Maleficent to climb up on to the main deck from where they'd been relaxing below as the noise had echoed through the ship.

"What's going on?" Maleficent calls over to Regina as they slowly make their way up to the poop deck, her eyes darting to the pirate captain in concern that he had suddenly gone mad.

Before Regina can attempt to answer another titter peters down to them. They finally catch a glimpse of a pair of ivory limbs unfolding and swinging over the side of the lubber's hole. Freya pops her head between her legs to look at them all below her, shutting one eye to bring them into focus. Her bare feet curl and uncurl in mid-air and she gently sways upon the wooden platform high up in the main mast. The mass of curly red hair whips around her legs and face, halting her laughter to spit out the stray hairs that had found their way into her mouth.

"Why is the rum always gone?" she suddenly sighs before hiccuping a chuckle. "Hmm, I wonder if the lusty Captain Jack Sparrow roams the sails in one of our many realms? Oh well, something to ponder another day. Time for some music and dancing!" she squeals delightfully.

"Bloody hell Freya, answer me!" shouts Killian, his one hand fisted and his jaw clenched in anger.

Freya frowns down at the dark-haired captain. "I didn't drink it _all_. Your other cubbyhole remains untouched. And we can restock at Avalon," she tells him before swinging her legs back up on to the platform and spinning round to lie flat on her back with her head dangling off the edge.

"Watch you don't get blown off," the prince calls up to her making her smile beatifically down at him.

"She'll be fine," assures Killian, his tone short before he stomps off to retrieve several bottles of rum.

"Is it really wise to do that? And the right time?" frowns David when the pirate returns gulping on the dark alcohol.

"Aye, mate, it is. You and your wife have been on my back ever since Emma went off and gave herself to the Darkness. It's already a trying enough situation we find ourselves in, without you making it worse."

"No fighting," calls down Freya. "Can I play my music now?"

"Does she have an attention problem?" Lily asks her mother.

"When avoiding her emotions, yes."

"Aye, you can have your music darling," answers the pirate automatically before realising, "What music?"

Before the words fully leave Killian's mouth, Freya reaches beside her to the iPod docking station she has strapped to the mast and the last dregs of a song begins to tinny out from the speakers. The Lady of the Lake raises her hands up and twists her fingers through the air, smirking as the magic takes hold and the music pumping out of the speakers becomes much louder than should be technically possible. With a touch of a button she changes the song and grins, shaking her hips as she dances whilst remaining lying down upon the lubber's hole.

" _So he stuck his middle finger, to the world, to the world, to the world!_ " she croons along, flipping to her feet on the next chorus and dancing wildly around the mast, using it like a pole.

Killian rolls his eyes at her antics and returns his attentions to steering the ship and his bottle of rum. Charming reaches out to take a drink of the pirate's alcohol, sending the dark-haired man a silent apology for his previous behaviour. Killian nods in acknowledgement and the two contentedly share the bottle. Lily bops her head to the beat of the music, whilst her mother chats with Regina and Robin making very thinly veiled innuendoes about the two.

As the song peters out and a new track starts up, Killian opens a new bottle so as he and the prince don't have to share. Both of them have a mouthful of rum in their mouths as they take heed of the lyrics floating around them in the air, resulting in them choking on the liquid as they inhale it by mistake in their shock of what they hear. Up above them Freya laughs at their predicament before grasping a free line and swinging herself down from the lubber's hole and into the rigging, all the while singing and dancing to the somewhat explicit song.

"What kind of music is this? I know a bawdy tune or two, but nothing of this magnitude," comments Killian, his tone verging on being impressed.

"It's debauched and degenerate," adds Charming.

"That's your opinion and you're entitled to it," Freya pauses in her singing and dancing to tell the prince, before resuming her performance (uncaring that her thin dress is blowing up around her with the sudden increase of wind hitting the ropes), " _Cause I may be bad,_

 _But I'm perfectly good at it,_

 _Sex in the air,_

 _I don't care,_

 _I love the smell of it,_

 _Sticks and stones,_

 _May break my bones,_

 _But chains and whips,_

 _Excite me._ "

"Good choice!" winks Lily, allowing a small content smile to grace her lips.

"I concur. I think I may just like the other world's music after all," grins Maleficent.

"Come dance!" Freya cries out, leaping off the shrouds and ratlines and on to the main deck below, reaching her hands out for Lily and Maleficent.

The three laugh and twirl about, shimmying their hips in time to the music. Regina watches on with a smile on her smooth plum-coloured lips at the pure happiness on both her friends' faces. Robin sidles up behind her and wraps her in his arms, leaving a soft kiss on her neck. She feels his breathy laugh against her skin and turns to look at him finding his gaze flickering with humour, the corner of his eyes wrinkling, as he looks at Killian and David stood in front of the helm. David's horror at the lyrics of some of the songs from the other world grows as the pop beat of the next track starts up and a male voice croons out " _Tonight I'm fucking you_ ". Killian, on the other hand, is grinning and his bushy black eyebrows are raised in appreciation of the music.

"If you think this is bad, you don't know the half of it Prince Charming," Robin calls out to him.

"There's worse?" David manages to ask to which Robin nods, his lips twisted in an attempt to prevent himself from laughing at the royal.

"There were two songs that we heard our neighbour playing and had to leave our apartment to prevent Roland asking certain questions."

"What was that?" pants Freya as she climbs up to stand on the ledge of the railing in front of where Killian and David stand. "You should play that last one for Emma, Cap'n, or one of the songs I was dancing to last night once you get her back...and then on to her back," she winks before waggling her eyebrows.

She immediately gets met with ire in the form of one overly protective father. "That **won't** be happening."

Freya laughs at the prince. "You do realise she isn't a virgin? She has a kid. And she's been brought up around all this music. It'll seem normal to her."

"What were the songs you were talking about?" interrupts Regina in an attempt to diffuse the situation.

"Um, I'm not sure," hesitates Robin, a slight blush colouring in his cheeks.

"Oh come on. You have to tell us now!" cheers on Freya as she lifts herself up to sit cross-legged atop the thick plank of the barrier before the helm.

"I don't know the name of the songs but one of the main lyrics for the first was ' _Do it like they do on the Discovery Channel_ ' and the other…" the thief lowers his voice until he almost can't be heard over the music still pumping out above them, "' _I want to fuck you like an animal_ '."

"Ooh I know both, and I think I have both of them on my iPod," grins Freya clapping her hands on the wood beneath her before climbing up the rigging and returning to her nest, cheering in success when she finds the songs on her playlist.

Robin drops his head against Regina's shoulder with a soft thud and groans as the first song starts, making his love laugh lightly at him. The laughter becomes louder when she takes note of David's face when he hears the lyrics for the new songs. His eyes bulge slightly and his jaw squares as he glares up at Freya after she calls down to them.

"Maybe 'The Bad Touch' would be a better song for you and young Emma, Hook!" she jokes as the song ends. "This other one, 'Closer' by Nine Inch Nails, however would not fit you two. Suits me a lot more," she tells them seriously as she goes back to dancing and bellowing out the lyrics to the alternative rock song.

Her three friends beneath her all simply shake their heads at her antics. As quiet falls upon the deck of the ship the moment of relaxation suddenly seems to draw to an end, and tension hovers around all the passengers as they remember the reason they're in the Enchanted Forest. Killian's eyes flicker to David's and the two silently share the worry and fear that is trying to tear them apart.

"Goddess I can feel the sexual tension from up here," quips Freya, her smile quickly falling when she realises everyone is still fraught with worry for what's to come, and those they left behind. "They'll be fine," she assures them quietly. "We'll find Merlin and even if I have to kick his ass from wherever he's holed up back to Storybrooke, we **will** get his aid. There's no use in surrounding ourselves with worry for things beyond our control. It's a hard thing for me to ask, I know, but enjoy being back home for the little time we are here."

"Home is where the heart is, love."

"Awww, you've gone all soppy and romantic on me Hook. You not able to handle your rum any more? I know that some of you lot left parts of your hearts back in the other world but I'm sure if they were here they'd be telling you all off for being so damn gloomy. Hopefully this can cheer you all up a bit; a change of clothes always cheers me right up!" she exclaims with a grin before scrunching her eyes and nose up and flinging her hands out in front of her.

Beneath on the poop deck disgruntled yells float up at the sorceress who peeks down at them all with one eye resulting in her flailing and almost falling off the lubber's hole as she doubles over in peals of laughter. Six unimpressed faces glare up at her from underneath a collection of clothing that appeared out of thin air and landed on top of them. Freya falls to her knees and gasps for breath to which the sextet ignore her and drag the pieces of drapery off their heads and shoulders.

"Oh, this is quite pretty," comments Lily as she holds up the red velvet and black lace dress. "Though what's with the shoulder pads look?"

"That's mine," retorts Regina with a glare.

"Figured it would be best if I borrowed the clothes still in your palace. There should be something for everyone."

"Awfully kind but I can sort out my own clothing," states Maleficent, turning her nose up at Regina's garments strewn across the deck of the ship, before she gestures with her hands and is surrounded by a thick swirl of smoke. "You're right. A change of clothes definitely helps."

Freya wolf whistles down at the dragoness now bedecked in a long sleek black and crimson coat and dress with tiny rubies scattered across them, a high collar and long kimono-style sleeves, along with her traditional horned hat. "There's the Mal I know and love. Much better."

"Well if she's doing it…" trails off David before gathering a pair of brown trousers, a leather vest, white billowy shirt and a pair of soft dark brown leather boots.

"Feel free to use one of the chambers below. There's three private ones," suggests Killian.

"Oh go ahead and put that dress on. It'll suit your colouring," sighs Regina to Lily who is still holding the long dress.

"I'll help you with the corset," smiles Maleficent happily.

Lily gives them both a small smile and follows her mother back to the chambers they'd already declared was theirs. David moves aside to let them go first and turns to find his own chamber to change when Killian lets out a sharp whistle.

"Oi, mate," he says before chucking a burgundy velvet cape trimmed with cream fur at the prince.

"Thanks," Charming replies with a nod as he catches the cloak.

"Maybe we should do the same?" suggests Robin, making Regina sigh before foraging through the leftover clothes and ushering the blonde man below deck.

"Ah, peace at last," smiles Killian as he stands before the helm and looks out at the horizon.

"Killian…" calls down Freya in a singsongy voice. "I'm hungry."

"Never bloody lasts," the captain mutters as he bangs his head against the wheel before exhaling angrily and storming below deck to the galley.

"Thank you!" the redhead shouts after him as she remains lying upon the lubber's hole and singing softly to the songs playing quieter on her iPod.


	6. Chapter VI

**Chapter VI**

"You are so beautiful," Robin tells Regina, his voice barely a whisper, his blue eyes heated as they rove over her naked flesh.

"I thought we came down here to change," grins the queen, her own eyes tracing a path across the planes of Robin's bare chest.

"That was the plan I believe. But I became distracted by you in your undergarments."

"Oh, is that so?" the brunette asks coyly before reaching out for her love, her lips crashing on to his.

"I love you," he proclaims as his lips kiss her neck, nibbling gently on her collarbone.

"Take me."

"It would be my pleasure, Your Majesty."

Regina rakes her nails down his chest and roughly tugs free the belt holding up his jeans. Meanwhile Robin's hands are occupied tracing over her arms and down the curve of her back, pulling her ever closer to him.

"I think you quite enjoyed that music," whispers his queen.

"No, _that_ is all for you," he promises as her hand wraps around his hardening length. "The one thing truly wondrous in the other world is how much easier such garments are removed," Robin tells her as he manages to unclasp her bra, freeing her breasts to be fondled by his rough calloused hands.

"That feels wonderful. I've missed you Robin."

Robin pauses his ministrations and looks down at the suddenly fragile woman stood before him. Tears shimmer in her dark eyes, but she holds them back. He gently strokes her cheeks and smiles so that his eyes crease in the way she loves.

"I'm never going anywhere from your side again. And you know you don't have to be so strong with me."

"I know. It's just hard given how long I've spent building these walls. If I was to let them all crumble and then lose you…" Regina drifts off, spinning around so her back is to the outlaw and he cannot see the tears she can no longer hold back.

"You're not going to lose me, Regina. I'm right here my love," he murmurs before leaving a series of soft kisses across her shoulders and neck.

"I love you, Robin."

"And I love you," he tells her as she turns.

The couple throw themselves at one another. Their tongues entangle and dance as fingers card through the other's hair and drift down to clench at the skin of their back, pulling and tugging them even closer to one another. A sudden swell launches the lovebirds off their feet and on to the mattress in their berth. The two gaze around at their new surroundings before laughing quietly.

"Perhaps the ship is attempting to show it's own encouragement," suggests Robin making Regina freeze beneath him.

"Perhaps it is that exactly," she bites out, glaring at the ceiling.

"What do you mean?"

Regina pauses. "Never mind," she smiles up at the blonde man still atop her as she raises herself up to kiss him once more and wraps her legs around his hips.

"Never mind indeed," the outlaw gasps as he slowly enters his queen.

* * *

"Looking for something, David?" Freya hails to the blonde man as he bends over the side of the ship.

The prince glances back at the young woman. "There was a sudden swell appeared from nowhere. Just making sure it wasn't mermaids or whales."

"Oh? Well the waves seem to have returned to what they were. Perhaps it was a sudden wind," smiles the redhead coyly.

David frowns in confusion. "It was you. Why?"

"For my friend," she replies as she joins him in his leaning on the thick wood. "Night comes quick. You should get some rest. I believe that is what Killian is doing now that food is ready for anyone who wants it."

"Who's steering the ship then?"

"The Jolly Roger needs no steering in such waters with me aboard her," she replies, her gaze fixed on the sky that is turning an inky blue.

A piercing cry shatters the night, Freya's only warning along with a whoosh of feathers as Navarre swoops down from the sky and finds his perch upon her shoulder. The redhead smiles at her falcon as she gently pets the orange-tinted with heavy streaks of reddish brown feathers on the underpart of the bird with the back of her hand.

"Such a beauty. You never did introduce us," comments the prince.

"Navarre meet Prince David. Prince David it's my honour to introduce you to Navarre. He's been with me a very long time."

"He's not just a simple falcon, is he? What type is he?"

"And there's those brains I heard tell you had. So far I've only seen you be rather brutish. He's a merlin," Freya tells him, her lips twitching with mirth. "As to your other question: yes, he's not merely a simple tamed falcon. In the other world did you ever hear tell of their myths about witches?"

"Is that an insult? As to the other, I vaguely have a memory of it but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Witches, it was believed, had familiars. Animals that assisted them with their sorcery. It isn't done in our world with only one exception: the Lady of Lake Avalon. When the Lake Ceremony occurs and the reins are passed on, the new Lady of the Lake is gifted an animal from within the pools. That animal is her familiar and remains with her until her death. That is what Navarre is."

"He's a beautiful bird. You didn't answer my other question."

"I thought it rhetorical. My meaning was merely that you should not be so quick to act sometimes. Think first Prince Charming, and don't judge that which you do not understand."

David turns his head and gazes out into the darkening sky. His jaw clenches and he fists his hands upon the siding of the ship.

"I feel so useless, not being able to **do** anything. I'll take First Watch."

"Killian is truly out of sorts. His crew never takes Watch when I am here."

"And what of your sleep?"

"I do not. Not for any longer than two hours at a time and only in the brightest of daylight."

"I won't pry -"

"But you are intrigued. I dream of things in the dark and only when I wake to the light do I know it is but a dream and that they are not there. As simple as a child needing a night light."

Freya glances to her left and tilts her head to catch the prince's eyes when she sees his forehead has deeper furrows than before.

"I was thinking about Emma, and wondering if she ever needed a night light."

David shakes his head at the redhead when her shock shows but his frown returns when the woman's eyes gaze unseeingly behind him. A glance at the main deck shows them to be alone.

"Freya?"

" _A little fish comes to visit. How quaint. But what is this? She brings no blade to quell me. Oh poor little fishy. You haven't learnt the lessons of your predecessors very well," the blonde woman grins maliciously with her face pressed between the bars of the cell, her hands clamped around them so tight her knuckles are whitening._

 _The redhead does not flinch or blink at the words spat so viciously, nor at the cold evil emanating from the blue eyes. She continues walking closer, her head held high and her back as straight as possible. Only when she is but three paces before the cell does she stop. The young woman raises her right hand, carefully unfolding her fingers and then quickly blowing upon the powder she had clasped in her palm._

" _Sleep," she murmurs, remaining emotionless as she watches the blonde collapse to the floor._

 _Emma gasps suddenly and bolts upright. Her frightened gaze flickers around the cell before falling to the woman still standing three paces back from the bars. Emma flinches as the light hurts her eyes and sends a shard of pain through her head, reverberating in her skull._

" _Shut the curtains, would you? I've a killer hangover. Wait, why am I in jail? Who are you?" the blonde woman yells as she jumps to her feet._

" _Calm yourself Ms Swan. That powder whilst potent will not remain strong enough to reign in the evil inhabiting you if you do not remain calm. It will also grow stronger should it be given more light."_

" _Evil?" frowns Emma before fear spreads thick across her face. "It wasn't a nightmare."_

" _I'm sorry."_

" _Then you're Hook's -"_

" _I suppose I'm what you'd call an ex of Killian's," interrupts Freya. "The Darkness will try to use that to take control."_

" _Use Killian?"_

" _Use the fact that whilst you've opened your heart to him, you feel even more fragile than ever and you're just waiting for it all to fall apart."_

" _How can you know that?"_

" _Killian is very good at watching people. He sees more than most. I saw his thoughts of you Ms Swan and so in turn can see much of you."_

" _Who exactly are you?" questions Emma. "The Darkness it...I remember it feeling glee when it, we, appeared before you."_

" _Have you heard of the Arthurian Legends of Old; of Camelot and the knights?"_

" _Vaguely. Seen a few movies about it."_

" _Richard Gere a good Lancelot does not make," sighs Freya with a small smile._

" _How do you know that?"_

" _I wasn't brought to this town with the First Curse. I lived in England, and have done so all these years. I learnt much of this world during the twenty-nine years that have passed since that day."_

" _Are you an ally?"_

" _Your parents asked a similar question of me. They at first believed me untrustworthy because of my friendship with Killian, Regina and Maleficent. All the so-called villains. I am a balancer Ms Swan, and I help wherever it is asked of me."_

" _So what does Camelot and the legend of Arthur have to do with you? Don't tell me you're Queen Guinevere?"_

" _Hardly," laughs Freya. "I am Freya, the current Lady of Lake Avalon."_

" _Ow!" cries out Emma as she clutches her chest._

" _Even in a dormant state it can hear and feel the power of that place. The Darkness wants it for it's own. But the lake was created so that only the Lady and her successor, her apprentice, may tap into the power of that place. The Darkness would have to claim both their lives and then perform a ritual to gain entrance to such power as dwells in Avalon. None that the Darkness has inhabited have managed to do so. Now however, I have no apprentice. Hence it's glee."_

" _Isn't it dangerous then for you to be here?"_

" _Very. But Killian asked me for my help. He asked that I return his love to him, and I shall. No matter the cost. The reason for my being here now though is that the Darkness has grown even more powerful since being cast into the hat by the apprentice. The power of the blade holds it here now, but such as it's growing abilities it could soon learn how to get around the commands I made with the blade."_

" _I can feel it's wants and desires. I've seen things. It showed me images of my Mom and Dad, Killian...Henry. All dead and their blood dripping from my hands. Their hearts ash beneath my feet. You_ _ **have**_ _to stop it and look after everyone. Please."_

" _I will. As I said, no matter the cost, you will be able to be with Killian again. But I need you to fight it Emma Swan. You are the saviour of this town, not only once but twice. And now I have to ask you for a third time to save all that live here. You have to fight the Darkness. Do not let it's power take you over again. Fighting it will buy us enough time to do what is necessary. Suffuse yourself in the light."_

" _There's something you're not telling me."_

" _Using your power of lie detection?" smiles Freya before the smile falls and her eyes drop to the ground. "The cost will likely be a high one. But I will have my friends safe and happy. So too will their loved ones be."_

" _Thank you."_

"Freya!"

"Sorry, I was remembering my talk with your daughter. Didn't mean to frighten you David."

"What do you mean your talk with Emma? When?"

"After visiting Jefferson. She is a strong woman. Though you and Snow may not have raised her you have helped her learn many values during the time you both have been in her life. She'll be alright. You'll see."

David grabs Freya's wrist to prevent her from leaving. "What did you talk with Emma about?"

"I put the Darkness to sleep inside of her and told her that once it wakes she needs to fight it with everything she's got so as to give us enough time to do what we need to do. She is a wonderful woman. Be proud of her."

"I am, and always will be," smiles David gently.

"She is fortunate to -" replies Freya only to be interrupted by a roaring that echoes up to the two and fills the night air with laughter.

"Who the hell is rocking my ship?!" shouts Killian from his cabin having felt a very slight lurch to the ship's normal sailing at the same time as noises and bangs can be heard through the walls.


	7. Chapter VII

**A/N:** The song that occurs in this chapter twice is _Preliator_ by Globus.

 **Chapter VII**

"What's happening?" asks Lily as the white sails suddenly fall flat and the ship loses speed until it almost comes to a complete stop upon the calm sea.

"Wake Freya up for me would you Regina? It would seem we've passed into the realm of Camelot, and I'd rather not take the slow path to Avalon."

"If I get hit Hook," warns Regina as she climbs the stairs and heads to the captain's quarters.

"Just use a stick to poke her and stay out of arm's reach," suggests Maleficent with a small smirk.

"She can't be that bad surely," comments the prince.

Regina rolls her eyes and disappears into Killian's cabin. A crash is heard from within the cabin, followed by multiple curses and the soft murmurs of Regina as she backs out the door, her hands raised in surrender.

"It's all Captain Guyliner's fault. He wanted you awake."

"I've not even had a single hour of sleep, and that's over the span of three days! What is it?" growls the redhead from beneath a mass of bed head, her eyes bleary and tired but glinting in warning at the leather-clad captain smiling crookedly at her.

"My apologies my Lady, but it would seem Camelot's seas remain protected."

"Ugh," she groans, her head drooping. "Fine."

Her hands raise gracefully up above her head, her legs crossed like a ballet dancer in fifth position. Her eyes close, flickering beneath the lids as she performs a plié before slowly opening her arms and bending her wrists backwards. The others gaze on in shock as, at the same time, a thin - almost invisible - barrier appears around the ship, gently swirling and refracting the light as it moves. Prisms of colour bounce and shine around them until the bubble-like barrier bursts. The canvas once more fill with gusts of air and the keel of the ship cuts through the waves at a much faster speed.

"Done. Now kindly don't disturb me again until we're sailing up the River of Sorrow," she warns the captain before moving to return to her bed.

"The River of Sorrow? Sounds ominous," remarks Robin.

"Merely called that because unless you are of Camelotian descent it is almost impossible to steer any vessel through it. Any that make such a foolish attempt dies from their own folly and their form of transport, be it tall ship or fishing boat, is found only in wreckage that washes upon the shore," explains Killian with a grin. "But it's the only way to the docks in Camelot and closest place for us to go ashore and journey to Lake Avalon."

"Camelot," sighs David, his stare amazed as he gazes across the horizon and at the alabaster stone walls of the great castle raised high above the treetops.

"It's bigger than I expected," adds Lily, her voice barely a whisper. "What's it like?"

"I've never been within it's walls. Like the good captain and most likely Regina also, King Arthur and his knights found me to be someone they didn't want in their city or around their people. And so all I know of Camelot is Avalon," Maleficent tells her daughter emotionlessly.

"You let them stop you entering it?"

"I had no reason or need of going into the city. Doing so would simply have caused strife between Freya and the people of Camelot. I owed her plenty to not want to do such a thing."

"Think you mean _further_ strife," adds Regina with a smile and roll of her eyes.

 _Hossana Meus_

"Now what was that?" frowns Killian as he glances around.

"Music, but where did it come from?" asks Regina as she joins in the search for the choir of disembodied voices, no trace of her previous humour to be found. "Damn bird," she curses as Navarre begins to flap his wings and screech, nipping Regina with his sharp beak when she attempts to go near him. "A little help Mal? Blasted thing never liked me. Maleficent, now if you please," she glares when the dragon-witch remains standing on the deck watching Regina's struggles with the bird, a small smile playing upon her lips.

"You were never a bird-person. Just needs a certain commanding touch," remarks Maleficent with a roll of her eyes.

 _Fortuna Deus_ , _Aeterna Teus_ , the singing continues but Maleficent ignores it and stretches out her hand to the terrified falcon, pursing her lips and giving a low echoing whistle. Navarre quietens a little and sweeps up into the air, flitting down from the poop deck to land on Maleficent's black ring. Using the back of her other hand she gently strokes the fearful bird, cooing reassurances to him. But as the music surrounding them continues he begins to squawk and screech once more before finally taking flight and fleeing, heading for the nearby land.

 _Mystrie,_

 _Morte,_

 _Sancte,_

 _Prior_

"No!" cries out Freya as she flings herself on to the deck by Killian's side just as the music swells into a thrumming and pounding of drums with only a single soft silvery voice accompanying the cacophonous sound, chilling all upon the ship and causing the tiny hairs on the backs of their necks to raise up.

With Freya's cry hundreds of spectral forms take shape upon the ship and on the crests of the waves in the surrounding sea. All of the apparitions stand tall with their hands clasped before them. All their eyes affixed to Freya who stares in growing horror at the ghosts standing before her. Only one of the numerous spectres moves through the crowd of dead in the crashing waves below.

A young girl with short hair stands before the keel. A sudden swirl of silent wind spins around her, raising her up until she stands on the bow of the ship. Her long gown, as colourless and translucent as all the spirits, remains untouched by the wind causing the live women's gowns to flutter. The girl's movements are as graceful as any extremely accomplished ballet dancer. She reaches her hands out to Freya and begins to sing to their Lady of the Lake in a throaty and husky voice. The young girl's voice is loud and powerful; such a difference to the previously low and honeyed voices that had sung as one. The others all flinch as the other ghosts join in with their choir of voices as the girl finishes the verse. The beautiful, yet terrifying, cacophony of noise holds them all captive for a few moments.

"Freya, what's wrong? Who are all these people?" asks David, his hand quickly finding the hilt of his trusty sword.

"How is this possible?" Regina's eyes fill with fear as she backs away from the ghosts nearest her and clutches Maleficent's hand who looks fearful of the sight before her too.

"It shouldn't be. Only one thing could have done this," whimpers Freya, tears cascading freely down her cheeks as the hauntingly ethereal music continues evermore. "Faster Captain Jones, if you would. A detour to the castle is required, so just to the mouth of the river please."

 _Mordred!_ the Lady of the Lake screams inside her head.

* * *

"Come on, get a move on! You're not on holiday. Heave to those mooring lines. Get them down and nailed to the shore," commands Captain Jones with a smirk.

"You're enjoying this," glares Maleficent from where she's using magic to pull free one of the ropes with Regina.

"Just a bit."

"Remember why we're here, Killian," reminds the prince.

"They're here too and there's even more of them," cries out Lily, dropping her hold on the rope she's heaving with Robin and David over the side of the ship and towards the shingle beach.

Killian's eyes widen as he takes in the ghosts standing so still upon the shore. His gaze darts to Freya who lies crumpled on the deck, her tears dried up but the tracks remaining behind as evidence upon her cheeks. Her arms are wrapped tightly around her waist and her eyes stare blankly and lifelessly at nothing. She had performed some kind of magic which made all the ghosts disappear, along with their singing. Then as the ship continued on its journey she had dropped to the deck and none of them had been able to reach her. Freya had simply slipped away and closed herself from everyone and everything.

"Freya, they're back. Those spectres are returned. Come on, darling, no giving up just yet," Killian tells her in a low, modulated voice. "Please!" he shouts, shaking her slightly as she remains unresponsive.

Killian sighs with relief when her eyes finally react, when Freya finally sees him. But he frowns when he sees the absolute terror and agony reflected upon her face when the ghosts to the starboard side resume their ethereal choir. She remains frozen on the deck as she looks over Killian's shoulder and out at the gathering at the shore and the entire road to the looming castle nearby. At a sudden poignant-sounding moment of the music a single tear travels out of the corner of Freya's eye and down the curve of her cheek. Killian leans back in shock and releases his hold on the redhead.

"You understand what they're singing."

"They speak of God. Of battle. So much pain, so much death," croaks Freya, her voice dead.

"Freya, whatever has happened to them you'll help them. You know what's happened to them, so fix it!"

Freya blinks and stares at Killian blankly for a moment before realisation floods through her. She jumps to her feet, almost unbalancing the good captain as she rushes for one of the free lines and swoops down, swinging to shore where the others are hammering the other lines into place with Maleficent and Regina keeping an alert watch on the ghosts. A few moments later and Killian joins them on Camelot's shores.

"What are they? Or rather how can they be?" asks Regina.

"Mordred," replies Freya coldly before striding off in the direction of the castle, barely even blinking as she ends up walking through the misty vapour of the apparitions. "Don't worry, they can't hurt you," she calls to the others as she trudges onwards, before murmuring under her breath, "yet."

* * *

As the group walk through the streets of the lower town they see the wrecks and ruins of the homes, stalls and businesses. No longer is there life within this place; only rubble from the bricks and the blackened wood from the buildings remain. The further they go the more damage they see, until the wreckage becomes not simply that of buildings. Abandoned bodies lay strewn and left as carrion for the crows. The endless empty silence of the deceased the only companion to their croaking caws and the sound of flesh being torn from bone. Lily wrinkles her nose in disgust as they pass a body causing the murder of crows to squawk and fly away from their pecking of dead flesh. She freezes in shock at the empty chasms where the little boy's eyes had once been.

"The shine of the eyes attracts them and is usually one of the first parts to be taken away," whispers Maleficent as she places a comforting arm around her daughter and urges her to continue moving with the rest.

The group hurry onwards; some keeping their gaze forwards, others letting their eyes dart around alert for any hidden dangers. All eyes flinch away as they walk under the portcullis. They all, apart from Maleficent and Freya, hold a hand or arm up against their mouths and noses to block out the stench and reek of the disembodied heads rotting upon the spikes and the scent of the rusting blood on the metal gate. Freya remains emotionless yet pale. She sees the sights and can feel nothing for it all. There is only emptiness. Maleficent has seen such sights like it before but is not unaffected because her friend had cared for these people and once been friend to them all.

Their footsteps echo off the surrounding stone walls as they finally reach the cobbled courtyard. All seven glance around at the towering walls, turrets, arches and spires of the great castle of Camelot. Some of the gargoyles, guarding over the castle from the turrets, remain unspoiled whilst the rest lie broken on the cobbles. What was once a place of astonishing beauty made from white stone and stretching high into the heavens has become nothing more than a battleground. The darkened stain of blood spilt long ago seeps into the alabaster stone, blemishing it and serving as a stark grim reminder of some terrible incident that occurred within Camelot's walls months ago. Here there is little rubble, only blood and bones.

The septet head in the direction of the great entrance to the Citadel but slow as they grow closer to the many steps. They too are stained with blood and bone. The afternoon sun glints off the broken remnants of a number of the castle's windows. Glancing around, halted before the deformed metal statue that had served as a reminder for what a good and true Knight of Camelot was, Freya's eyes flicker over the archways and pillared walkways that now bear scorch marks - ones that could only have been made by fireballs created from the darkest of magic. As the others also stop and look around Killian glances at the cobbles they walk on, noting they seem to be covered with a layer of grime. He pauses and bends, using a gloved hand to scoop dirt off the stone.

"What is it?" queries Robin but it is the dragoness that answers him after taking a deep breath of the air around her.

"Ash mixed with the remains of the people that were burned."

"Not a single soul. The Great Hall is derelict and dusty," comments David after looking through one of the remaining tall glass windows built into the Citadel. "Surely not all of Camelot are in our world or dead."

"How right you are," declares a grating voice that seems to reverberate off the stone walls surrounding them.

Freya halts - the others stopping at the same time and automatically spreading out behind her with Killian being the closest to the Lady of the Lake - and glares up at the royal balcony that overlooks the courtyard. "Mordred."

"Lady Freya! This is an honour. Truly. How'd you like my greeting party?" the same voice laughs from the shadows. "Such pitiful things. Simply left with only a few Knights of Camelot. They were so easy to overthrow, as were the chains Arthur bound me in twenty-eight years ago. Did you know they imprisoned me? All for just trying to rid this world of those that seek to eradicate us."

"King Arthur wants equality for all, not genocide. That seems to be more your territory," David calls up to the faceless man from behind and to the left of Freya.

"Equality? Don't make me laugh," replies Mordred as he moves out of the shadows and leans against the white marble of the ledge enclosing the balcony. "How is it he strives for equality if he will not accept all in this world within such hallowed walls. Why even Lady Freya was bound by laws should she ever visit this place, something you rarely did. Yet, curiously you remained loyal to him and Camelot," the black-haired man tilts his head in confusion as his brown, almost black, eyes narrow.

"Why?" she asks in a quiet voice, the single word trembling and cracking.

"How pitiful you look dear Lady of the Lake," he sneers in an adenoidal tone of voice. "Oh, does it hurt to see your precious Camelotians made thus? I thought it would. All those years locked up and yet no time passed in terms of our aging because the rest of our world did not move onwards. It gave me a long long time to learn so much. And then when I was finally free I discovered I would be unable to gain my revenge against Arthur and his beloved Guinevere because they were in another world that I had no way of getting to. I had thought all lost, but imagine my shock when, after much _vigorous_ torture dear sweet Morgana Le Fay chirped. So I searched for a way that I might be able to make you open that lovely little portal in Avalon, and I found it: The Spectres Curse. Ah, you know it," he grins when Freya flinches at the name. "Drags their souls from their rest and chains them to me."

"I **will** put an end to this, Mordred," the redhead declares through watery eyes.

"You're going to fight me? How quaint dear Lady. You have seen the army I have in my grasp. You got this far purely because it is rather draining to keep the link and mastery over so many all the time. But with a simple wave of my hands I can make all those ghosts defend me and attack you. What an army it is. They continue to feel pain, and suffer such mindless pain they do, but no matter how agonising it becomes they remain unable to resist my commands; unable to ever even truly die!"

"You're a monster."

"Now now, Lady Freya, there's no need to throw such mean words about. I did this all for you," the sleek-haired man grins maliciously at the pain his words inflict for he knows she can sense the pain of all the ghosts nearby, the pain of his army. "But it seems your companions still mean to wage war upon me. Your own will to do such a thing is slowly extinguishing as all their pain swims around you. You cannot win."

"We have to," declares Freya, her voice filled with agony.

And how exactly will you do that when this is what you bring to fight me?" laughs Mordred as he stands atop the balcony gazing down at the,. "The scruffy pirate, dragoness and Evil Queen don't aid you in this battle. They're simply weaknesses because of your _feelings_ for them," spits out the raven-haired man in disgust at the idea. "And on top of that they have become oh so **weak**! I can feel it on them. Oh Regina, you've lost your spark. Where's all that darkness gone? The pirate was never of much use. Barely any darkness in him before, and even less now. And Mal, oh now you might have once proved a good contest for me, but you're getting on in years it seems."

"I'll show you -" snarls Maleficent to the right of Killian.

"It's what he wants," interrupts Freya in a small quiet voice, her face blank and emotionless but her green gaze never moving from Mordred's pink face.

Mordred laughs and continues to prowl across the balcony staring down at the group gathered in the courtyard. "The others are but a prince; what's he going to do? Order me to death? A woodsman?" he frowns for a moment, sniffs and then smiles manically. "Yes a woodsman; he has the smell of the forest about him. I'm not a tree to fell, though perhaps I can make use of him once I've dealt with you all. I've been meaning to clear the Evergreen Meadow for some time," he winks, dropping to the ground in front of them before dancing over to stand closer to Lily, resulting in Maleficent moving imperceptibly closer to her daughter and growling at the man in front of them; an action Mordred ignores. "And a human? Now that is precious. Oh, but this one has a bit of the darkness in her. That is beautiful. Not quite as lovely as your darkness Freya. Now **that** is something to behold. Come on my dear Lady, show me a taste of it. Use your rage," he commands, strutting back to look into Freya's agonised eyes. "No? But I thrust my sword into your brother's belly. And then I shoved my hand into the wound, pouring oil of the Mortaeus flower inside him. Oh how he screamed. Such terrible screams, and they couldn't do a thing to stop his pain or ease his passing."

"Enough!" shouts Hook as he launches himself at the sorcerer, expertly swinging his sword with one hand and using his hook to pierce through the flesh and muscle of his upper arm.

Mordred screams in agony as Hook slams him back against the cold stone of the castle's outer walls. The sorcerer glares at the pirate and lets loose a distorted yell. The captain is shoved back by an invisible force, falling to the ground and being held there under Mordred's control. At the same time a multitude of anguishing cries fills the air and the ghosts begin to reappear in the courtyard. The poignant Latin music gone and replaced by nothing but a fleet of terrorising screams from the ghosts. A group of the ghosts walk through Maleficent before gathering around her in a circle and touching parts of her body. The dragon-witch screams long and continuous as she claws at her hair and her face whitens.

"Mom!" shouts Lily but is restrained by Prince David from getting closer.

"Don't let them touch you. You'll feel a concentrated amount of their pain wherever they touch you," warns Freya as she flinches at her friend's screams but doesn't take her eyes off of Mordred.

"Thanks for the warning," bites out Maleficent in a hoarse voice. "Enough of this!" she declares before her form is suddenly shrouded in smoke and begins to grow and transform.

Freya rolls her eyes back and reaches up to the skies. The bright sunshine disappears along with the calm blue sky as thick black clouds roil high above them. Hard and heavy the raindrops fall, crashing and pounding upon the cobblestones beneath their feet and clinging to their clothes.

"Rain? That's the best you've got?" laughs Mordred.

"No Mordred, with rain and such heat from the sun comes a storm," Freya explains monotonously as her eyes return to normal and she stares at the young man she had once hoped could help her find an apprentice. "This will hurt."

Behind her Regina throws fireball after fireball at the enclosing ghosts but each one simply passes through the spectres. The only reaction is that they screams of agony double each time. The same occurs with every slash of his sword that David makes, every arrow Robin fires, and every time Maleficent slices the ghosts with her tail and claws, bites them with her sharp teeth or snorts her dragon flames at them. The forms simply dissolve into mist as the weapon of choice passes through them and once through they reform and cry out in pain.

Killian meanwhile lays between Mordred and Freya, trapped beneath some invisible force pressing him against the hard and rough cobblestones under his back. His breath pushes out of him and he can feel his ribs begin to creak from the force being exerted upon them. His eyes widen as the sky above is lit up by a sudden flash of lightning that descends down and strikes the ground. He manages to tilt his head and sees Freya throw out one of her hands just as he feels the water pooling around him sizzle from the contact of the forked lightning.

A sudden male scream is all he hears before the force holding him disappears. He jumps to his feet without thinking and plunges his sword into the stomach of Mordred whose attention is too focused on glaring at Freya angrily. Mordred's eyes widen in shock before he glances down at the sword still sticking out of his abdomen and the blood pooling around the wound. His gaze drifts slowly up the hand and arm holding the weapon that is still shuddering from the force used to thrust it home. The sorcerer smiles, blood staining the inside of his mouth and dribbling down the sides of his lips, as he stares into the pirate's dark face.

"Captain Hook, a pleasure to have you back," he coughs out.

The blue-eyed man flinches as a feminine hand gently clasps his one good hand. "It's okay Killian. Pull out the sword. It's over."

"Freya," he whispers in shock slowly turning to gaze at the soaked red-head standing by his side with a much more peaceful expression on her face.

Killian relinquishes his hold on the helm of the sword and backs away in horror. Mordred remains standing, the sword pinning him in place against the walls of Camelot. Freya steps between them and gently cups the dying man's cheeks. Behind the leather-clad pirate the others watch on but keep a close watch on the ghosts that still remain hovering around them but that no longer scream or attack them. Even more rubble lies in the courtyard along with numerous scorch marks and arrows littered all around. Some parts of the area is completely demolished.

"I'm sorry for electrocuting you," says Freya.

"That was a mere zap that broke my concentration, hardly an electrocution," sneers the dark-eyed man. "You really have lost your touch, dear Lady."

Freya nods sadly before leaning in and whispering into Mordred's ear, "I forgive you."

She takes a couple of steps back and, after taking a few deep breaths, uses both hands to pull free the sword. The last of the rain washes the blood from the blade. The scarlet liquid pools in a puddle beneath Mordred's crumpled body as the death rattle fills the sudden quiet. The first ray of sunlight breaks through the thick clouds and lights upon the sorcerer's fallen body and Freya kneeling before him, whispering prayers of peace and forgiveness to the Goddess.

"Freya," calls out Killian, keeping his voice low and his eyes on the new arrivals in the courtyard.

Freya turns and gasps as she recognises some of the people hovering in the battleground. A few of the surviving Camelotians gaze at the group, tears shimmering in their eyes. Freya slowly stands and the gathered few all bow and curtsey. The Lady of the Lake acknowledges them before turning to the ghosts that stand staring unblinkingly at her. She moves slowly and carefully through the ruins of the courtyard until she stands before the soloist that had sang so poignantly and passionately.

"I am so sorry for what happened to you all. I cannot undo it or even make it right. All I can do is free you from your tether here on this world and let you go back to your place of rest."

"That is enough, my Lady," the young girl smiles, her other non-corporeal friends echoing the sentiment.

"Angus, Mary, Gawaine, Piotr and Gily I'll need your help. Bring your instruments to Avalon. We'll meet you there," commands Freya of the blonde-haired siblings Mary and Angus, the suave brunette knight Sir Gawaine, the green-eyed shy Piotr and the beautiful white blonde haired Gily.

"Yes mi'lady," chorus the three men and two women.

"Trish, is there anyone else -" drifts off the sorceress, her jade green gaze dropping from the pale-skinned young girl with short black hair and watery blue eyes.

"Yes, my fair Lady. Many of us escaped and found sanctuary in the Evergreen Meadow."

Freya sighs in relief and smiles before turning to the others. "I'm sorry for involving you all in my personal battle. Are you all okay?"

"We're fine Freya. Let's go to Avalon and you can help these people," David gestures to the waiting spectres. "And then return to our mission."


	8. Chapter VIII

**A/N:** _The Gael_ (from Last of the Mohicans) by The Royal Scots Dragoon Guards is the song within this chapter.

 **Chapter VIII**

The non-corporeal forms glimmer in the sunlight and create prisms of colour that dance off the still waters of Lake Avalon. The hundreds upon hundreds of dead stand gathered on the shore of the lake facing the rowan tree in the centre with the surviving Camelotians stood behind them. Lily, Regina, Robin and David stand within the crowd, staring through the ghosts at the small gathering in the centre of the lake. Killian stands sheltered beneath the towering trees of the Evergreen Meadow, hidden from view by the leaves. His thoughts continually return to that moment when metal pierced flesh, and the feeling it had brought with it. Now all he can feel thrumming through his veins is the cool icy touch of dread and fear. He recoils as the realisation that he is no longer standing alone seeps through him.

"Freya will tell you off if you keep brooding. Yes you killed him, so what?" comments Maleficent, her voice lowered.

"I thought I'd truly changed. When Regina broke Pan's curse and we came back here, I thought the change permanent. But…"

"Have you even considered, and I hate saying this and will deny ever saying it if you tell anyone, but have you thought that even the good guys kill? What you did saved us all. Freya didn't have the strength...the internal strength to do it and so you helped her. Did you even think of that?" she raises an eyebrow before laughing shortly at the shock on the pirate's face. "Better. Not much, but better than the brooding. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to return to my daughter's side to watch this properly. I doubt anyone will ever witness anything like this again."

Killian gives a small smile and follows after the dragoness. Silence suddenly descends and envelops the entire crowd as if on some signal but all there is a sudden stronger scent of grass, water, and life. Freya glances through the crowd and spots the handsome captain, her eyes momentarily fearful of what she might find but she breathes a sigh of relief at his more peaceful face. She smiles at him before nodding to her five companions.

"The power of music is more powerful than many think. Through it we call out to the Goddess to aid us and call out to the guardians of Avalon to give you all safe passage to the netherworld. The song we play for you is known as The Gael. You spectres are imprisoned and shackled here upon this land and through this song we ask for your chains to be shattered and for you to be free. Be at peace, dear friends," calls out Freya in a loud and clear voice.

Angus begins with a harsh and slow drumbeat slowly followed by Piotr and Gily on the bagpipes playing a hauntingly beautiful tune. All three stop and only the clear crisp wispy notes of the flute pierce the morning air as Freya plays on with her eyes shut. Gawaine joins in with the bodhrán; a quick jaunty beat that plays on as Freya stops playing and the two pipers join in once more. The cry of the bagpipes calling out. With a sharp staccato beat of the bodhrán the music stops for a moment and then picks up with only Piotr playing the melody as a lone piper. Twenty seconds later Mary adds to the music with an underscore on her fiddle; Angus giving a gentle crash of his drum every so often. Gily joins in as an echo to Piotr's playing along with Gawaine accompanying the fiddle with the beat of his drum. Interspersed Freya plays the mystical notes that reach out from beneath the bagpipes and strengthen the melody of the fiddle.

As the song draws to an end Gawaine continues a soft swishing of his bodhrán, Angus' drum beat quickens and the bagpipes drift off leaving only the quick strings of the fiddle and the mellow sound of the flute that fades in and out. The final beats of the drum echo through the grove and lake as a brilliant golden light shines along the shoreline of the lake, opening the doorway to the next world. As the light touches each of the ghosts their forms solidify. They have colour and are corporeal once more as together they are enveloped and disappear through the doorway.

The light dims until it completely fades away. Silence resonates all around, but every person has their eyes shut and their faces are lax from the feeling of tranquillity remaining in the air. Time passes and the feeling slowly dissipates. The group glance to one another, all filled with the same knowledge that they **will** succeed in getting Merlin back to Storybrooke and saving Emma.

* * *

"Now that the Camelotians are back home, and the ghosts at rest again, we can get on with finding Merlin. Oh now you show up!" smiles Freya as Navarre swoops to perch upon one of the rowan tree's branches.

Freya shakes her head at her familiar before walking through the lake, the water not even stirring in her wake. An unnatural wind rushes up around them all, gusting from the grass up to the clouds above. The group feel their clothes blowing against the harsh winds and have to hold tight to the garments to prevent them from flying up with the invisible gale. The hems on the women's skirts all flutter, threatening to rise up; whilst Prince David's cape flies up over his head, Killian's leather coat tries to pull him away from the ground and the leather hood of Robin's almost strangles him it is pulled so forcefully back.

"Can't you do something about this?" shouts Regina, her black coat with silver embroidery blowing up and floating behind her, as her kimono-style sleeves catch the gust and almost sweep her off her feet.

Without a sound or even a single movement the wind falls silent, leaving only a pleasant breeze to sweep around them and the grove of trees behind them. The leaves rustle as the branches gently creak and the entire area is bathed in the warm, soft golden light of the sun shining brightly above them from the clear blue sky. Regina glares at the back of Freya's mussed red curls as she smooths her long coat back into place over her scarlet velvet dress. Lily reaches up with a slight smile as she fixes her mother's crooked headpiece.

"This isn't like at the duck pond," comments David, his gaze focused on the ripples of water forming in the silent and unmoving lake.

The others all watch on as the ripples grow until spheres of moving water globes begin to rise out of the surface of the lake and hover about eight feet in the air. The globes of water gently bob up and down whilst the water forming them continues to spiral round and round and round. The sun's rays catch one of the nine spheres and it bursts with colour and motion. Freya turns to look at the dancing sphere head on. She tilts her head and Maleficent gasps quietly when she catches side of Freya's eyes.

"Mal, what's wrong?" whispers Regina.

"Her eyes. She's using lapis lazuli again," replies Maleficent, her voice barely carrying over to the others.

"Why are we whispering?" asks Robin, being sure to keep his own voice low.

"So as not to disturb whatever magic she's weaving. Can't you feel it?" explains Regina, glancing away from the Lady of the Lake to her leather-clad lover.

"The forest behind us and the earth below us, they feel more... _alive_ than normal."

"Freya's power. With you having lived in a forest it'll only feel slightly different to you. Anyone who's lived away from nature though it feels much stronger," Killian tells them in a hushed voice.

"Like another entity hidden from sight?" asks David, his tone unsure, his eyes darting about the lake.

"That's how it feels to me too," adds Lily.

"But I was born and raised on a farm, why is it different for me?"

"'Cause mate you've been living a long time as a prince now. You may still have all the memories of being some farm boy, but in reality it is only a memory and you've distanced yourself from nature."

"And what about you pirate, what do you sense?"

"Slight increase of nature and Freya's power."

"You can sense that?" cries out Regina, whirling around to stare in shock at the captain. "But you don't have magic."

"If you're around one person's magic enough you can gain a sense of it, whether you have magic or not," Freya tells them with a wry smile. "My senses go when I open myself to that power so there wasn't any real need to whisper."

"Did you find Merlin?" asks David.

"See for yourself," she gestures towards the only remaining globe of water spinning high above the lake.

"I've met him, but King Arthur introduced him to us as Emrys."

"I know his face too," adds Robin, staring in wonder at the young lanky man. "He told me where I could find an antidote for Marian's sickness when she was pregnant with Roland: the Dark One's, that is Rumplestiltskin's, healing wand."

"He likes to blend into the background and help from the sidelines like that," comments Freya before turning her gaze back to the dark-haired man cooking on a large cast iron stove as she mutters under her breath, "sometimes."

"Can you tell from the sphere where he is then?" asks Lily.

"The spheres are known as the Pools of Avalon. Seeing spheres of the past, present and future across all the kingdoms. By 'using the lapis lazuli', as your mother is wont to calling it, I can connect within the spheres to more knowledge than what they show within them. In two days time in a small cottage at the edge of King George's old lands Merlin will be."

"Back to the ship then. That's a fair distance to travel in such a short time."

"Not if you're sailing on the Jolly Roger, mate," grins Killian before glancing at Freya and sighing. "Nor if you have the Lady of the Lake."

Freya chuckles. "You're not going to pout over that old argument are you, Killian?"

"What argument?" questions Lily, glancing between the two.

"My powers versus his prowess," winks the redhead making the captain groan. "We'll need supplies from the ship. We can camp here for the night, or aboard the Jolly Roger if you prefer. In the morning I can create a portal to take us where we need to go."

The seven traipse back through the Evergreen Meadow and along the heavily trodden trail to the castle; Navarre remaining behind by the lake to hunt. Freya grabs Killian's arm and waits until the others are out of earshot. Killian ignores the sorceress and stares up at the sky high above the trees. She in turn sighs softly before wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her head against his chest. _Buh-bump. Buh-bump._ No noise passes between them but the sound of his heartbeat echoing through his chest and into the ear Freya has pressed against him.

"The prince has finally started trusting me again. Whilst he can be an annoyance sometimes, he's still Emma's father. If he sees us together like this…" drifts off Killian, his tone slightly nervous.

Freya pulls away and reaches up to force the pirate to look her in the eyes. "It's me Captain Jones. You don't have to fill silences, just let them be. I know I'm not Emma and you didn't always share everything you felt and thought with me, but something's up with you. We don't have to discuss it. You looked like you needed a hug so I gave you one. Nothing more and nothing less."

"I'm struggling," the handsome man begins as he paces away and leans against a nearby tree, his back to Freya. "Even after what Maleficent said to me, it's still running through my head over and over again. What I did to Mordred...a good man wouldn't do something like that. I thought I'd changed. I thought meeting Emma had helped me realise the kind of man I want to be, but I've fallen back to what I once was."

"Why?"

"'Why?' Why what?" frowns Killian, swirling round to face Freya.

"Why did you do what you did? Why launch yourself at Mordred and hurt him the way you did?"

"Because of what he was saying. I could see it. I was stood behind you and even though your face was blank and emotionless I saw the twitch you gave; I saw how your back tensed. He was making you remember, unknowingly I think, but it made you remember Percival's death. I couldn't let him do that to you."

"So you did it to protect. Is protecting someone you care for an evil act?" smiles Freya as the storm within his blue eyes eases. "I could feel the itch of my brother's scar on my back. With every word I saw another glimpse of Percy's demise. You saved me from having to relive it all. Thank you, old friend. Now let's catch up with the others and get our supplies."


	9. Chapter IX

**A/N:** The song used in this chapter is _Ascension_ by BrunuhVille.

 **Chapter IX**

"Found him!" Prince Charming yells over his shoulder to the others.

"Mind not yelling. You really are still such a clotpole. Sound echoes in caves and now all I can hear is ringing," complains the pale-skinned man as he wipes the sleep from his eyes. "Wait a second, you're not him. You're not my clotpole."

Navarre lets out a screech from the cave's entrance. The soft feathered falcon swoops inside to land on one of the jumble of threadbare blankets cluttering up the floor. His head swivels as he observes the dark-haired man almost hidden by the heap of clothing and rubbish. He blinks his golden beady eyes and gives one soft squawk of greeting before stretching out his wings and taking flight to crash into the stranger's shoulder. His wings remain outstretched as Navarre regains his balance; his sharp talons cutting through the thin clothes the young man wears, but gaining no response from the man the bird is perched upon.

"It's a mess in here," growls Lily, glaring at the junk littering the cave floor.

"Has he gone mad?" asks Maleficent, staring intently at the rumpled clothing and unblinking sorrowful blue eyes.

"Are you sure this is the sorcerer?" frowns Robin as he too clambers into the cave. "Navarre recognises him, but he recognised the others from Camelot too. Regina, are you coming?"

"No. It's filthy in there. I can see perfectly well from here. He's dressed as a peasant. He doesn't look like the mighty Merlin."

"Merlin. Yes that's what he called me. The dollophead. Do you know him? I lost him. Where's he gone?" cries the young man.

"Blast it his wits are certainly addled. What use is he to us like this?!" screams Killian, charging into the cave and pushing aside the others to pull the warlock to his feet. "We've come to get your help. The Darkness escaped Rumplestiltskin and is now inside Emma Swan, the Saviour. We need you to get it out of her."

"Oh no. That shan't be happening. Can't be doing it. Can't be done," he chimes, jumping to his feet resulting in Navarre giving a caw of annoyance before taking flight once more and leaving the cave.

"He really has lost his marbles. Though living like this, who wouldn't," comments Lily, spinning round and surveying the dank dark hole and missing her mother's flinch.

"Places like this aren't so bad. You get used to them after a while," Maleficent murmurs.

"You **will** help us if I have to beat it out of you!" declares Killian through gritted teeth.

"Killian this isn't the way," David tells him earnestly and tries to place a comforting hand on the pirate's shoulder.

Killian moves out of the way simultaneously clenching his fist. He draws back his arm to hit the sorcerer he still holds pinned to the rough limestone wall of the cavern. His hook pricks deeper through the thin shoddy material of the man's peasant clothes but just as the tip of it begins to pierce skin the man disappears. Killian whirls and glares about him, searching for the young man who waves from the entrance of the cave. Robin and David make attempts to stop the captain but Maleficent uses her magic on them to blast the two men out of Killian's way. The pirate doesn't stop to thank the dragoness but continues stalking after his prey.

"I knew we couldn't trust you," spits David as he manages to get to his feet and draws his sword.

"Freya said it'll be difficult to gain Merlin's help so I very much doubt your diplomatic skills and silver tongue is the way to get it. Now are we all just going to stand around here all day, or will we follow them?"

They scramble out of the cave after barely a moment's pause and find Regina lying unconscious on the ground outside, Freya at her side using magic to help waken her; Navarre surveying all from his new-found perch on the branch of a nearby tree. Once awake - and after several curses sent in Merlin's direction - Regina gets to her feet supported by Robin and the group head towards the pirate and his prey. Upon reaching the ridge of the hill the cave is located in they see the pirate yank out his sword and swing it at the unarmed raven-haired man.

"Killian!" screams Freya in fright before a whirl of smoke envelops her and transports her between the two men just in time for the bolt of lightning the young warlock had been about to fire at Killian hit Freya squarely in the chest. "Merlin, enough larking about," she groans out as she falls to her knees in agony.

"Freya!" several voices call out.

A pair of leather clad arms tenderly wrap around her from behind and slowly lower the redhead to lie down upon the soft luscious grass. The morning dew sparkles in the sunlight and the wind makes the blades of grass brush and tickle against Freya's exposed skin. Goosebumps rise up all over her bare flesh and she begins to shiver uncontrollably as the pinkness in her cheeks, from the exertion of climbing the hill just moments before, slowly begins to fade away. A deathly pallor takes over her previously glowing pale skin. Her breathing is laboured and she finds it harder and harder to keep her eyes open, no matter how many times the beautiful and agonised voice begs her to stay with them and to stay awake.

"Don't you come near her," warns Maleficent through bared teeth as the messy haired man approaches her friend's prone body.

"I didn't mean for this to happen," whispers the sorcerer as his clothes suddenly change and become much richer and vibrant in colour.

"Why? Why would you do such a foolish thing?" asks Killian when Freya manages to keep her eyes open a little longer than before.

"When I was punished for sending Galahad away through the portal a man came to my lake one day. He'd gotten lost and, hearing the trickle of water, he came to Lake Avalon to quench his thirst. I thought him so handsome even though he wasn't dressed very richly and so far beneath me as some would think. He intrigued me for some reason," she whispers, flinching at the pain a deep breath sends through her entire body.

"Hush, Freya. Don't speak," murmurs Regina tearfully.

"No, I'm explaining," she replies, stubbornly forcing her eyes open to glare at them all gazing down at her. "I watched the man and felt a curious spark burn inside of me when, his thirst slaked, he took out a small well-crafted wooden bowl from his leather satchel and filled it with the water. He then carefully carried the bowl through the grove. The Evergreen Meadow was so beautiful that day with the deciduous trees slowly turning a lovely golden amber. I followed him and looked on as his speed suddenly slowed and his approach became more cautious. At the base of one of the great oaks was an injured fawn bleating for his mother. The kind man got as close to the animal as he could and placed the bowl of water near to his head. I whispered a healing chant as the fawn drank and the man looked around him as if he could sense my being there. Then his looking ceased as he looked on in astonishment at the fawn standing up again and racing off to find his mother again."

"Freya, lass, you're not making much sense. What are you explaining?"

"I looked in the pools that night and asked for the Blue Fairy's help. It all led to the knowledge that he was my true love, but I was unseeable. Don't you understand dear friend? Love is no longer in the cards for me but I'm damned if it won't be for you, or that Regina won't have her true happy ending, or that Mal and Lily won't live and get to know one another."

"There must be something we can do."

"You can look after Regina for me Robin and love her with everything you are," smiles Freya, her gaze turning to the sky where Navarre flies above them issuing a mournful cry for his Mistress.

"You're not dying. Not because of some stupid thing I did," glares Killian before looking up at the thin man watching over them all with such ancient eyes unbefitting of the rest of him. "Help her, please."

* * *

"What the hell just happened?" asks Lily shakily.

David's brow furrows as he glances around at their surroundings, vaguely taking notice of the others doing likewise. Instead of being in the open fields and lands he'd come to know so well when pretending to be his twin Prince James, the eight of them are now stood facing a grove of towering trees. Robin on his left side reaches out to touch the rough bark, wrapping an arm around Regina and frowning when he finds the tree to be solid. All around them hundreds of trees appear to have sprouted out of nowhere.

"What did you do?" glares Maleficent her eyes dangerously glinting green.

"There isn't much time to lose. Captain Hook, if you would kindly lift Freya and place her in the lake," commands the raven-haired man in a normal voice, gesturing to behind the group facing him.

"You were mad," says David slowly.

"Not at all. Knew you were coming so thought I'd have a bit of fun," the man beams at them.

"You call _that_ fun?! Pretending to not have your wits, making us think that it had all been for nothing, that we couldn't save Emma?" shouts Killian as he moves his legs from where they're supporting Freya's pliant head.

"That won't help," she croaks out, grasping hold of his coat and using the last of her strength to keep Killian from attacking Merlin again.

"I can save her, if you'll help me get her into the water. Whilst much about me you cannot trust what your eyes show you, you can trust that I'm almost as scrawny as I look."

"And we're meant to trust your word on that?" sneers Regina.

"You all mean so much to her that she's willing to give her life for you. Does she mean enough to you all to give me just enough trust to get her into Lake Avalon?"

"Lake Avalon? This can't be. It doesn't feel or look the same," denies Lily.

"The smell is different too. And the sounds. Usually the lake is teeming with so much life it can be difficult for me to concentrate and focus my magic," adds Maleficent. "You can't fool us."

"Oh god," murmurs Killian, his eyes wide in horror as he looks behind him.

The other turn as one to see what's wrong and simultaneously gasp in horror. The lake that had once bathed in golden light now sits completely still in growing darkness. The far bank is so black the group can't even make it out. The water, whilst unmoving as always, no longer gives off the subtle thrum of life but rather the icy cold grasp of impending death. The rowan tree, the same one that had grown back after Cora used it to create the time bubble when the first curse was activated, is brittle looking and the colour of ash. Deep crevasses sit throughout the bark and as they watch two such gaps join and the branch snaps like a twig and plummets with an echoing splash to the depths of the blackening lake. Circling the dying tree is Navarre, continuing his plaintive cries.

"Quickly now!" Merlin commands them urgently.

Killian and David kneel and together carefully carry Freya over to the lake. At Merlin's insistence they stay back from the water and lay her gently down on the dying grassy slopes before stepping back. Freya's head turns to gaze at her island, the same one the chain had been attached to when she went to the other world all those years ago. Her mind fogs and drifts to Galahad; both when he was a boy in Camelot and as an elderly man in the other world.

"Ah that's better," grins Merlin after slapping Freya on the cheek several times to bring her back from her memories. "The lake can restore you but for it's powers to work it will forever bind you to Lake Avalon. There will be no other Lady of the Lake from now until the end of time, just you. My power can begin the process but you **have** to accept it. Do you understand?"

Freya shakes her head and shuts her eyes; the light seeping through the clouds above hurting them.

"Do something," orders David.

"Freya you have to let the power of the lake cascade over you. You cannot die."

"I can. And I will," Freya tells the most powerful sorcerer with a glare.

"Freya, no! You have to live," demands Maleficent, falling to her knees and taking hold of her friend's cold clammy hand. "I won't let you die for this."

"Unless," she continues with a gasp, moaning at the pain it causes. "Unless you go with them and help Emma."

"Why would you ask for such a thing? She's nothing to you," declares Merlin, his voice unsure.

"Because Killian loves her and she loves him. The Darkness took his happy ending away once when Rumple was the Dark One. I won't let him lose another love to that entity."

Merlin sighs and kneels beside her shuddering body, his head bowed and eyes closed as if in prayer. His lips move silently and Lily and Regina pull Maleficent back just as a thin band of gold and silver shoots out from the lake and wraps around Freya's right wrist. The entangled thread splits and dances in the air until it spins around Merlin's right wrist. The magic compresses minutely against their skin for a moment and then fizzles into nothingness. Freya manages to glance down in awe at the red chain burn left upon her skin and the matching burn on Merlin's wrist.

"As you wish, my Lady," murmurs Merlin, his blue eyes old and sad. "Accept the lake's power," he whispers as he stands and throws both his hands out at the water, one palm atop the other.

A single panpipe with accompanying piano begins to echo around them making the others all glance around. From the far bank of the lake a single candlelight burns. The pan flute and piano are soon joined by the soft strum of a guitar. An ethereal choir of voices harmonises along with the music and then the beat quickens, the panpipe disappears and in its place the fast powerful notes of a violin blasts through with a harsh drumbeat at the same time as the single candlelight igniting and becoming a wall of fire. The fire shoots high up into the sky, burning away the clouds obscuring the sun. The others all jump back and throw their arms up against their faces as a searing heat blasts back.

As soon as the glittering rays from the sun touch Freya she sighs blissfully and slowly pushes herself to her feet. Merlin uses an invisible barrier to hold her friends back from trying to assist her in any way and so they watch on, unable to do anything else. While walking shakily into the lake the darkness abates. Tendrils of water climb out of the surface of the water and reach out to her, shimmering in the light of the fading sun. The penetrating and silvery sound of a flute floats out from the fire and dances around them until the drumbeat ends and only the flute, with the continued soft strumming of the guitar, remains.

The blood red light of sunset fills the entire copse of trees and the lake, casting Freya in an eerie glow as the water envelops her. The tendrils crash together forming a ball and begins to swirl, just like the spheres she used to search for Merlin only two days previous. Maleficent gasps in fear as the globe of water begins to sink beneath the surface of the water that now has waves on it. As soon as all of the sphere is beneath the stormy surface of the lake a bright blue glow surround the water ball, so bright the onlookers have to look away when it begins spinning much quicker before suddenly coming to a halt and rising slowly.

There is no sound as the waves stop, the surface becoming calm once more. Not a single noise as the sphere, with Freya still inside, breaks the surface and the light spreads. Only the music of a single guitar and the dancing notes of the flute. Robin glances over his shoulder and stares in wonder as the previously dying trees slowly come back to life as soon as the light touches them. Leaves sprout and unfurl from the branches and the cracked bark regrows. The sounds of nature fill the air once more. Fingers thread through his and Regina presses herself against him, a gentle smile on her painted lips and unshed tears sparkling in her beautiful eyes. He glances at the others and sees they can all feel the change, the return of nature. All around them life is being breathed back into Avalon. The ethereal and classic sounds of the piano and the harmonising choir cry out once more.

Splashing water returns their gazes to Freya as the water creating the sphere gently cascades back into the lake, revealing Freya hovering above the crystal lake; her arms spread out from her sides and her chin touching her chest. Deep echoing horns of the trumpets blow and the drumbeat returns as fast and harsh as ever. Her dress is different. She now wears a long flowing sweetheart dress made from emerald green chiffon. The train is three inches long and there is a single slit that reaches to mid-thigh. The dress is quite plain with no embroidery and a built in corset with leather thongs. The last of the sun's rays flicker around her, a warm glow seemingly burning from inside of her as she slowly spins above her lake. The light finally disperses, the last bits of orange on the horizon fading to pale blue, and she languidly falls back down until her feet rest upon the surface of Lake Avalon. Freya's head tilts up, almost as if she were a puppet being pulling by a string, and peace shines all over her face. Her eyes open and a rich shining gold light shimmers from them. Like when her eyes change to the colour of lapis lazuli, all of her eyes are now the burning colour of molten gold.

Soft and delicate a single squeaky violin fills Lake Avalon. The others look on awestruck as Freya steps across the water as if she were dancing on the lake's surface, leaving golden ripples in her wake before coming to a stop on the shore. The drums crashing and the choir calling out until it comes to an echoing end. With those final chords filling the air, the golden shimmering light in her eyes and return to their normal jade green once more.

Regina and Maleficent glance at one another without moving as the hairs on the back of their necks stand up. They are the first to feel it but soon all the others stand straighter and in amazement of the visible buzz of magic they can sense hovering around Freya like a mist. The only one staring nonchalantly is Merlin who slightly bows his head in acknowledgement of the Lady of the Lake. Freya raises a single eyebrow at the most power warlock to ever live before bending and using one of her hands to splash him.

"Freya!" splutters Merlin as she continues to hit him with water, her laugh sparkling like the water.

"That's for hijacking my pools and showing me that cottage. We searched for hours for you. We found the cottage in the afternoon and then I saw your riddle. You were in the cave the entire time, weren't you?"

"Perhaps," shrugs Merlin before hugging the redhead and whispering in her ear, "Scour the near future when we have left."

Freya nods, her eyes serious as she silently bids farewell to the old man in such a young body. By this time the feeling of Freya's power has diminished a little and become more bearable for the others. They all smile at her recovery and congratulate her. It is after Prince David properly introduces himself to Merlin that the happiness of the moment is burst.

"You should all get going. Leaving Emma any longer to fight against the Darkness on her own is cruel," murmurs Freya with a small smile.

"What do you mean? You make it sound like you're not coming with us," glowers Regina.

"That's because I'm not. The ritual Merlin and I just did binds me to this place and this realm. I cannot leave it. This is the price that must be paid."

"You knew all along," states Maleficent angrily.

"Not the exact price, no. Just that it would be a heavy one, and one that I would have to pay."

"Freya, lass, no. This isn't right!"

"It is, Killian. This is how it should be. Now go rescue your princess and love her with all that you are," the redhead smiles brightly before kissing each of her friends, both old and new alike, upon the cheek.

"Let us go then," sighs Merlin heavily raising a single hand only to be stopped by Freya's hand on his arm.

"Can't you feel the portal already open? It isn't that long of a trip by sea, you'll be fine," she assures him before lightly shoving him away in the direction of the moored Jolly Roger.

The others say another round of goodbyes before slowly departing for their way home. Killian, Maleficent and Regina are the last to leave, giving their old friend more hugs and goodbyes before turning to go. Freya stops them with a single whispered warning before urging them to go. They do not see the tears she finally lets fall as her friends are swallowed by the shrubbery, leaving her alone but for her faithful Navarre. Only her warning follows after them on their heels as they quicken their pace to catch up with the others.

" _Something is going to happen. I don't know what and I don't think I_ _ **can**_ _know until you're gone. When the time comes though I'll send one of you a sign, telling you what to do. I'm sorry I cannot do more. Trust Merlin though; he swore upon the Goddess to save Emma and so his word binds him. Be safe and be happy my friends."_


	10. Chapter X

**A/N:** Song used in this chapter is _Bring Me To Life_ by Evanescence.

 **Chapter X**

"They're back! They're back!" yells Leroy as he runs through the town, skidding into Granny's where Mary Margaret is having lunch with Henry.

"Surprise," grins Charming from behind the dwarf making his wife scream in happiness and rush into his arms.

"You're home," smiles Henry as the others pile into the diner; Merlin and Killian entering last with the sorcerer looking a little green about the gills whilst gazing all around him and the pirate keeping a close watchful eye on him.

"Freya said we could trust him," reminds Maleficent when she catches where the captain is looking. "And don't you trust Freya?"

"I do, and I am. But it doesn't hurt to be cautious, especially of a man with such seasickness."

"Is that him? He looks a little ill, is he okay?" Henry asks his mother once Regina finishes hugging him.

"He assured us he'd be fine if allowed to stay on solid land from now on. Henry meet Merlin. Merlin, this is my son Henry."

"Named for your deceased father and biological son of Emma Swan, daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, and Baelfire, son of Rumplestiltskin and Milah. Yes I know," mutters Merlin before lightly belching, his focus remaining on everything around him as he spins slowly around on the spot. "Something's not quite right. What's happened?" he questions when he suddenly comes to a halt and the green tinge of sickness fades from his face.

Before anyone can answer the door to the diner crashes open with a slam, the force shattering the glass. In the doorway stands Emma dressed head to toe in black, her blonde hair whipping back from her face as thin smoky black tendrils swarm and swirl around her. Behind her a storm is brewing; flashes of sheet lightning illuminating the thick dark clouds that seem to almost pour across the sky, blotting out all the light from the stars and moon. The occupants within the diner scream as the filaments of the electrical lights above them brighten until the bulbs shatter, scattering broken glass all around them.

"Emma, this isn't you," begs Mary Margaret tearfully, clutching her husband's arm.

Emma chuckles darkly and at the same time as a crash of thunder and the flash of lightning she shouts, "Boo!"

All the occupants jump as in that moment of illumination it showed her eyes to be completely black; the iris and white swallowed by the pupil. Mary Margaret trembles in David's arms with fright at what her daughter has become. In that moment of sight she'd seen absolutely nothing good in her daughter, and her eyes had just been empty chasms. Regina keeps herself stationed in front of Henry, Killian at her side also protecting the boy. Maleficent's own mothering instincts kick in as she drags her daughter as far away from the Darkness nonchalantly strolling through the diner. Granny stands over her counter, crossbow raised but unsteadily pointed at Emma. Everyone else cowers beneath tables and the counter; all except Merlin who watches on emotionlessly as her hands become enveloped by black and green flames.

"Let there be light," Emma whispers, her voice seemingly echoing and carrying in the space, just as she launches the fireballs at some of the wooden tables and evacuated seats.

"Mom, please stop this!" cries out Henry as he makes attempts to push past Regina and Killian.

Emma halts and tilts her head. The flames flicker around her, casting her emotionless face in shadow and light at the same time. Her eyes remain black holes, unblinking and unfeeling. Her arm raises in Henry's direction and at first her parents and son feel hope, but the moment she begins to close her hand slowly that feeling of hope is lost. Regina turns in horror to her choking son and cries out to Emma to stop, to remember their son.

"Do something!" hisses Killian at Merlin who has not moved a single inch since everything began.

Merlin beams at the captain before extending a single arm out to Emma, his palm flat. From the center of his hand a thick rope of brilliant white and silver light jets out and hits the blonde squarely in the chest. Emma screams in pain and her hands reach up to claw at her empty eyes as the white light snuffs out the dark tendrils surrounding her.

"You're hurting her!" shouts David over his daughter's cries of agony.

"Stop him," murmurs Mary Margaret. "We have to stop him."

But before the Charmings can move the screams stop. The storm outside abates and just in front of the doorway of the diner, lit by moonlight, Emma slowly revolves around hovering in mid-air. Her arms are down by her sides and her eyes are closed. Killian feels that same clench of dread around his heart when he notices her face is lifeless. He swings around, his hook glinting in the light coming through the windows, ready to threaten the sorcerer behind him.

"She's not dead. Merely in stasis. Keeps the Darkness from having control and wreaking havoc. It won't hold it for long though," explains Merlin, his eyes never leaving the still moving form of Emma Swan.

"Then what do we do?" asks Killian.

"Get that child out of here for starters. His emotions and his being here stir Emma's and if her emotions shift she'll have a harder job fighting the Darkness and helping us keep it at bay, keep it asleep."

"I'm not going anywhere," declares Henry, his voice hoarse.

"Yes you are. If Emma could speak now she'd agree with me that the most important thing right now is that you are safe. She can't fight an entity that requires all her concentration if she's worrying about you," Regina tells her son to which Henry finally nods. "Okay. Good. Mal," she calls out looking over her son's head at where her old friend still stands in a fighting stance close to her daughter, "can you take Henry somewhere safe and look after him?"

"You're trusting _her_ with our grandson?" cries out Snow indignantly.

"Keep him safe," nods Prince Charming as he places his hands upon his wife's shoulders and smiles reassuringly at her.

"Fine. Henry, Lily, out the back. I know a perfect place."

"But Emma -" starts Lily.

"You can help her by looking after her son," says Killian, his eyes on Maleficent who looks grateful for the captain's words.

"Well get going," orders Merlin before he lowers Emma's body to the ground.

"Shouldn't we clear the glass away first?" frowns David.

The onlookers gaze in awe as the glass shatters into tiny crystals of dust as soon as the white and silver light touches it. Once upon the ground though the light begins to dim and some thin tendrils of Darkness prod and pierce through the veil of light magic. Everyone else in the diner take their chance to make their own escape before Round Two commences, leaving only Mary Margaret, David, Regina, Merlin, Killian and Emma in the diner.

"Couldn't Killian just kiss her whilst she's in stasis. True love's kiss and all?" asks Regina, her voice a little shaky sounding.

"Could that work?" queries Killian as he makes a move to get closer to Emma.

"It almost worked with Gold and Belle before," remarks Regina.

"No, it almost made the Darkness within Rumplestiltskin flee him, no longer making him the Dark One and resulting in all this happening long ago," explains Merlin with a roll of his eyes. "Such an act though **would** release the entity from inside Emma. Only way I can keep my oath to Freya."

"Yes about that, where is Freya? And Robin?" frowns Snow.

"I told Robin to go check on Roland. I couldn't be sure of his safety if he was here for this, and I won't be the cause of the child losing both his parents. As to Freya…" drifts off Regina before she forces herself to regain some regal composure. "Freya's still in the Enchanted Forest."

"What? What on Earth happened?" cries out Snow.

"Your husband can explain later, but right now I think we're working on something a little more time sensitive," barks Killian as he kneels next to Emma's still body.

The others hold their breath as they watch Killian lean down and kiss her, but nothing happens. The pirate sits with his forehead pressed against Emma's staring at her closed eyes and silently pleading for her to wake up before trying again. Once more nothing happens. She remains unmoving and unconscious on the floor. Regina glances to Mary Margaret and David in shock. This had been their only plan. There was nothing else.

"Why won't it work?" shouts the enraged captain, looking back at Merlin for an answer.

In reply the greatest warlock in the universe blinks blankly at Killian and shrugs. Killian glares back at the raven-haired thin man and moves to get back on his feet when the noise of an ignition starting fills the air. Merlin's eyes widen in shock and he moves to the windows of the diner to peer out at the black car just as all the windows lower in it. Killian looks through the broken doorway to the Dodge Viper humming away on the street in front of Granny's.

"Freya," he whispers.

"What do you mean? What's wrong?" frowns David.

"Can't you hear that? It's static, the sound of someone tuning a radio," explains Killian.

"I don't hear anything."

"Freya told only three of you she would contact one of you when the time was right. I can feel her power because of who I am," Merlin tells them with a mysterious smile. "She doesn't have the strength to give you much more than this. Not now. Not so soon after the ritual."

"But how does radio static help us?" asks David.

"It's stopped. Now it's playing a song. What is she trying to tell me?" exclaims Killian in frustration.

"Freya was all about music having meanings. Listen to the lyrics and find the meaning of the song," Regina tells him hurriedly.

Killian shuts his eyes and carefully listens to the lyrics. Certain words jump out at him and he mouths them over and over. So much like the picture surrounding him if he were to open his eyes. Emma's soul is lost and her spirit sleeps. Her spirit that he must find and bring back to her.

 _(Wake me up)_

 _Wake me up inside_

 _(I can't wake up)_

 _Wake me up inside_

 _(Save me)_

 _Call my name and save me from the dark_

 _(Wake me up)_

 _Bid my blood to run_

 _(I can't wake up)_

 _Before I come undone_

 _(Save me)_

 _Save me from the nothing I've become_

 _Now that I know what I'm without_

 _You can't just leave me_

 _Breathe into me and make me real_

 _Bring me to life_

" _Frozen inside without your touch/Without your love, darling/Only you are the life among the dead_ ," Killian repeats.

Mary Margaret and David glance worriedly at one another whilst Regina remains frozen watching the growing dark tendrils carefully. Merlin leans against the wall of the diner, his eyebrows raised at Freya's choice of song. As the words of the chorus echo through the pirate's head again his eyes snap open and he carefully pulls Emma against him once more. Bending to place his lips against her ear he whispers so that only she can hear.

"I'm here Swan. Hear my voice and come back to me. Can you feel my arms around you? I'm holding you against me and I'll never let go. You told me you loved me and then you were gone. You left me but your love didn't. And neither did mine. Do you hear me Swan? I **love** you. I love you. I love you," he breathes against her skin, after each declaration leaving a soft gentle kiss down her neck and across her jaw until he reaches her soft pliant lips. "I love you Emma Swan and I'm damned if I'll let you disappear on me! Now bloody wake up and come back to me!" he declares loudly before planting a searing kiss upon her pink lips.

A rainbow prism of colour erupts from their kiss and explodes outwards. _True Love's Kiss_. Against him Emma moves and wraps her own arms around the captain's back, pulling him closer and making their kiss last. Tears of joy leak from the corners of her eyes as she pulls back and gazes into the pale blue eyes and handsome face that brought her back. The momentary happiness fades as Emma frowns and begins to gag. Her veins in her neck blacken under the pale skin and appear to worm their way to the surface.

"Emma? Merlin, what's happening?"

"Get back!" shouts the warlock. "The real battle is about to begin," he warns them forlornly just as the web of tendrils slam out of Emma and make the diner windows implode.

* * *

"Out!" yells Merlin, tripping over his feet as he scrambles out of the diner.

They watch as the Darkness grows inside the diner. The thin tendrils sprawling out from it's centre swing at counters, chairs and walls leaving deep grooves. With a whoosh it follows it's prey out into the open space. Emma stares up at the mass of black, her eyes widening in fear. Killian grabs her hand with his and threads his fingers through hers, pulling her attention away from the entity growing above them. Emma gives him a small smile as she steps back to stand at her pirate's side. She glances to her right to see her parents standing wary, but at the ready. Beside them stands Regina, clad once more in a navy suit, her arms raised in front of her and her eyes barely blinking as she keeps a close eye on the monster before them.

"It feels like it's grinning at me," murmurs Emma to Killian. "Can't you feel it?"

"What?" frowns Killian, turning to Merlin for answers. "Why can Emma feel that? And would you get off the ground."

"Who is he?" asks Emma, glancing at the man with the head of moppy black hair lying on his front behind them.

"Swan meet Merlin, Merlin Emma Swan," replies Killian succinctly, using his hook to gesture.

" _He's_ the great sorcerer?" remarks Emma disbelievingly.

"I fell. It happens," says Merlin bitingly. "But always a pleasure to meet a Saviour. No sorry, The Saviour in this world. Or rather the Saviour for these people any how."

"I hardly think now is really the time for all this. Like the pirate said, get up!" growls David turning to glare at the young man staring up at her from the asphalt.

"Watch out!" cries Regina, diving in front of the Charmings as the creature of Darkness lashes at them and screaming out in pain as the strand connects with her chest and flings her away.

"Regina!" shouts Emma as she races to her friend's fallen body.

Killian helps her gently turn Regina over; the damage of the single tendril showing in the form of a vibrant red slice across her chest. The crimson liquid spills out, soaking into the soft cashmere jacket and darkening it. Mary Margaret kneels beside the woman that was once her greatest enemy and presses her wool scarf against the wound. David joins his wife and gazes over Regina with sorrowful eyes.

"You'll be fine. You have to be. Henry needs you," cries Emma.

"Then I suggest you fight that thing Miss Swan," breathes Regina harshly, forcing herself to not even flinch at the pain ricocheting through her entire body. "He needs us both."

"But what can I do?"

"Stay here," commands Merlin, standing tall beside them but his gaze on the engorging mass above them. "Your swords could help deflect those nasty protrusions from hitting any more of you, Prince Charming and Captain Hook. Protect your women."

"We can protect ourselves," bites out Mary Margaret.

"Then best you find a weapon Snow White, and defend yourself. Emma Swan, use your light magic on your friend's wound otherwise the Darkness will be able to hurt her over and over whether or not the others can stave off any further attacks."

"But how? And what are you going to do?"

"Look inside yourself. That's where the magic lies," he beams, turning his gaze to Emma. "And I'm going to do something careless and potential stupid," he adds before striding towards the darkness. "Oi, ugly! Why don't you pick on someone your own strength?!" he taunts before whirling one of his hands at his side.

Emma watches for a few moments as a brilliant white smoke swirls beside the sorcerer and from within it he clutches an old knotted wooden staff with a topaz crystal clasped and seemingly grown into the top of it. As the sorcerer spins the staff and grasps it with two hands golden light emits from inside of the wood in the forms of several runes etched into the surface.

A soft groan from Regina returns Emma's focus. She takes a few calming breaths and shuts her eyes to block everything out. _Look inside yourself_ she hears the impossibly young looking sorcerer tell her as she searches for the answer. Her eyes flicker open and she sets her hands over the wound and concentrates. Silver rays of light flow from the palms of her hands, spreading across the laceration. Emma laughs gleefully and a little tearfully as she watches the fissure begin to close and the spilt blood reverse and return to within Regina's body. Carefully the dark haired woman sits up and gently runs her hands across her chest. Only a slight tingling of pain remains along with her shredded suit as evidence of the attack.

"Regina, you're all right!" smiles Mary Margaret as she returns with her bow and quiver.

David and Killian quickly glance down at the pair still sitting on the road, their swords still raised in defence in case the Darkness chooses to fight on multiple battlegrounds. A sudden blast of light brings all of their attention back to Merlin's fight, just in time for the ebony vines to lash at them. The two men, prince and pirate together, swing and slash at the creature's protrusions. Mary Margaret notches arrow after arrow, firing them and diverting each tendril that tries to hit her. Side by side Emma Swan and Regina, the Saviour and the once Evil Queen, throw one fireball after another at the pieces trying to attack them. With each slash, arrow and fireball the creature pulls back the tendril attacked.

On the other side Merlin staggers back to his feet, using his precious Sidhe staff to help him. He murmurs words to the weapon, words lost centuries ago, before firing a bolt of electrical light into the very heart of the Darkness. The entity twists and cries out at the attack before all the tendrils are pulled swiftly back in and the Darkness becomes a sphere hovering above them all. Merlin's blue eyes widen and his grip on the staff shakes. His eyes dart quickly to the other five brave souls fighting the evil alongside him.

"Run!" he shouts in warning, but it is not quick enough as the surface of the sphere begins to move and pulse.

Emma and the others stare in horror at the Darkness. Their feet will not move and they can do nothing but look at the entity filling them with dread. It's evil radiates out of it as it thumps faster and faster like a heartbeat until it throbs one last time and becomes no bigger than a tennis ball. Time seems to slow and all any of them can do is watch as the Darkness bursts and becomes massive. A surge of energy - invisible to all but Merlin and Emma - blasts out from the black entity, launching them all off their feet and far away from each other.


	11. Chapter XI

**A/N:** Just two more chapters to go after this.

Thanks for reading my little story. Please don't forget to review it and let me know what you think.  
~Anna-Margaret  
xx

* * *

 **Chapter XI**

In Avalon Freya paces anxiously along the shores of her lake, resulting in Navarre squawking with distaste and taking flight to go away and hunt. Freya sends a fleeting glance after her familiar but quickly returns to her worried thoughts. She bunches the emerald chiffon material of her dress with her hands, over and over again, as she continues pacing. Fretting for the others, but also very curious about what is happening in that other world. As she paces her green eyes flicker back and forth from the grass beneath her bare feet to the still clear surface of Lake Avalon. That ritual with Merlin hadn't just brought her back to life and made her the permanent guardian of Avalon. It had also opened up her mind to many secrets though once lost to the world. Secrets she knew Merlin knew the answers to, but would never share with them because of how harmful such things could be in the wrong hands.

"Dammit, I have to know they're all okay," she mutters before stepping into the lake and wading through the water until it hits her knees; the material of the skirt and train of her flowing dress swishing and dancing beneath the surface. " _Diegol cnytte, gewitte me yst_ ," hisses Freya, the ancient tongue echoing off Lake Avalon.

In the glass surface of the lake ripples begin to form in front of her and from the centre of the ripples colours and shapes begin to form. Freya watches avidly as a clear scrying image of the current events in that other world appear. In the Pools of Avalon, prior to the Awakening Ritual, she had only ever been able to access still images. Yes she could return to her own memories and watch them play out using any water source, but she could never look upon moving images of the past, present or future. Not until now.

"No!" she calls out in disbelief and fear.

The events unfold before her; both Regina and Merlin harmed by the evil entity. Tears shimmer unshed in her jade green eyes as she watches her friends be blasted far away from each other by the Darkness. Suddenly the ripples reappear, distorting the image so that she cannot make out anything occurring within the other world. Freya feels a forceful tug in her midriff before she is yanked off her feet and dragged within the misshapen Pool of Sight.

 _Fog descends, obscuring the darkening sky until not a single shimmering or twinkling light from the stars way up high can be seen from Storybrooke. Only the pale moonlight remains, casting it's eerie and ethereal glow upon the Earth._

 _The mist thickens and grows, spreading further out and down. All is enveloped in the cloud that seems to sway and dance in the illuminating moonlight and street lights. Cars, houses and businesses disappear; lost within the fog._

 _Fear dilates their pupils as they cling to one another. For they each know the mist is coming for them. It is coming to separate them, scare them, kill them. One by one they too will be lost in the fog; wandering alone and pitiful. So terrified of the Darkness hiding within. The lurking death that will pick them off one by one, taking delight in the increasing fear of the remaining pests as they hear the others before them scream their last scream, cry out and beg for mercy, suffer such agonising pain. Until that final gasping breath is taken and all that's left to echo through the thickening fog is the death rattle. The noise coming closer and closer and closer. As they hear their friends, their family, their loved ones die - murdered by the Darkness with such glee - they will feel the sharp prick of icy breath on the backs of their necks and know it for what it is: Death has come a knocking._

Freya cries out as she pulls out of the vision before it can envelop her even more. The descending madness of such a vision leaves her woozy, her vision blurred and for one brief terrifying moment she fears she never escaped the clinging fog of death. That is until she breathes the life of Avalon surrounding her, feels the swaying blades of grass under her prone body, hears the calls of nature and swaying of the trees still standing tall and proud in the Evergreen Meadow. Her vision returns with her reason and she rushes to her feet, swaying as the blood rushes to her head and creates black spots in front of her eyes.

"Have to help them. But how?" she gasps, the fear of the future events she'd just witnessed still pulsing through her. "Calm yourself and think!" she tells herself off as she scrubs away the tear tracks imprinted upon her cheeks from the tears of terror she shed in the vision. "There has to be something, anything I could do. I wouldn't have been given such a vision could I not change things to prevent such a future. Goddess, hear my pray! Please aid me in this matter. I must help my friends but I know not how," she prays fervently with her eyes scrunched shut.

Freya finally pauses in her pleas to the Goddess and turns her head when she hears the rustling of Navarre's feathers and his soft caw. Slowly opening her eyes she sees him tilting his head at her before he flies off into the very heart of Evergreen Meadow. His cry echoes back to her at the same time she sees a glint of gold through the foliage. After sending a heartfelt thanks to the Goddess Freya grins manically and races off through the copse of trees. _Just wait a little longer my friends_ , she thinks, her brilliant smile still splayed across her face.

* * *

 _Throw up your hands and push as much light magic as you can at the Darkness_ , a voice echoes through Merlin, Emma and Regina's heads. All of them recognise the female voice, and unquestioningly do as she tells them. A golden light blankets the Darkness just as it begins to pulse. Killian, David and Mary Margaret look to the three grimacing at the amount of power needed to hold back the evil. A terrifying screech echoes through the shimmering light just as Regina, Emma and Merlin send a final blast of light at the Darkness. They pant with exertion as the energy pulse is controlled within the barrier of light magic.

"What just happened?" queries Mary Margaret.

"Freya," gasps Regina before lowering herself to the ground. "It took too much out of me."

"I've still got a bit of magic left," Merlin tells them as he sways over to use a lamppost as a leaning pole. "But it's not enough to stop it."

"You mean that creature lives still?" exclaims Killian before reaching out and wrapping an arm around Emma to help her keep her feet. "Are you alright love?"

"Just a little unsteady. That was a lot of magic we just threw at it. But yes, the Darkness is still there."

"And it'll eat through our barrier soon enough."

"What do we do? Regina said Freya happened," frowns David.

"She spoke to us inside our minds. Told us what to do," explains Emma but an animalistic roar cuts off any further explanation as the blanket of golden light cracks and shatters.

The Darkness morphs and shifts, screaming at the six pests that dare to defy it, dare to attack it. From it's back the entity sends dozens upon dozens of sharp pointed tendrils, bending them round it's main body and firing them at the pests. Merlin stands in front of the group and uses his hand and staff to send the last of his magic straight up the branches. But some make it through his pillar of magic and as they race to pierce the sorcerer, David pulls Mary Margaret into his embrace whilst Killian moves to put himself in front of Emma.

"It's hopeless," states Regina in a tremulous voice.

"Never lose hope," Emma tells her in a strong tone before whirling round.

"Lass, what is it?" asks Killian, turning his gaze from watching the tendrils nearing them to Emma staring into nothing.

"What boot?" asks Emma in confusion.

"Emma?" calls out her mother in fear that her daughter is losing her mind.

"Freya just told me to look in her boot."

"Her car. The trunk of her car, she calls it a boot," exclaims Killian urgently dragging his love over to the fire scorched Dodge Viper still parked in front of Granny's.

As soon as the two reach the back of the car, the door to the trunk opens and lifts up. Emma reaches inside and pulls out a heavy item wrapped in several swathes of green chiffon. Just as she unwraps it Merlin falls to his knees, his staff littered upon the road shattered into several pieces. Killian flinches and turns away as the first of the tendrils impales the sorcerer. David and Mary Margaret each grab hold of Regina and try to run from the rest of the oncoming vines.

"It's beautiful," murmurs Emma causing Killian to frown at her before realising she's talking about the item she holds in her hand.

 _Infuse it with all the light magic you have in you. Remember Emma, you are stronger than any force in this world. You were borne of True Love, a power that_ _ **nothing**_ _is greater than. You are the Saviour. Not just because of the Curse, but because of all the people you love and care for, all those people that only you can save. You have the power. Think of every one of them and let it loose._

Killian backs away and holds the other three back as the reach them when the glinting sword in Emma's hands begins to glow. Regina, using Mary Margaret and David's help, forces herself to her feet and watches as dancing smoky tendrils of light magic flows out of Emma and into the sword. Emma yells out as she thrusts the sword high up, the moonlight glinting off the golden hilt and the golden plating upon the polished steel blade.

Runes in the plating burst with light from Emma's magic as she runs towards the Darkness. The entity's tendrils freeze with her approach before they begin to swiftly withdraw. Emma follows after swing the infused blade and slicing through the evil strands attempting to escape. With each touch of the blade the black tendrils crumble into ash and the main body squirms and screams. Emma finally reaches Merlin's kneeling body and cuts off the seven tendrils that have impaled parts of him. The sorcerer gasps in pain before gritting his teeth and turning to the Saviour.

"Throw it at it's heart. It's going to attempt to flee. It can't be allowed to be free. Not in this world. Pierce it's heart," he tells her before he passes out.

"I don't fear you, you fear me. I'm the Saviour of Storybrooke. The daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming; a product of True Love. I am more powerful than you," she tells the entity.

"Mercy!" it cries out with a thousand voices layered over one another.

"You choked my son whilst you were in my body," replies Emma before holding the sword high above her head with two hands and launching it at the Darkness.

The sword screeches as it pierces the main body, as if metal is scraping against metal. But then the noise stops and a golden ember of light begins to burn in the very centre of the Darkness. It does not scream or cry, or make any kind of sound, as it burns from the inside out until nothing is left. Emma chokes out a laugh as she stares, unbelieving, at the sword that clangs to the road. _She did it_ , was her final thought before her vision blurred and she fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

"Emma, are you alright?" asks David and Killian in unison, their gazes turning to glare at the other with Emma lying between them.

"What happened?" she frowns at them before stretching and pushing herself up into a sitting position. "The Darkness, I threw a sword at it," she murmurs in confusion her eyes focused on the hard mattress giving way beneath her hands.

"You fainted honey. We got you checked over and you're okay," smiles Mary Margaret from the end of the bed.

"Can I leave yet? I've never been keen on that disinfectant smell of hospitals."

"Eat this first," smirks Killian, using his hook to pull the rolling table closer to her and prodding the plate of Jell-O nearer her.

"Very funny," she smiles tenderly at Killian before turning to her father. "Is everyone else okay?"

"Regina's in the bed next to you," Mary Margaret gestures to the cubicle to her right.

"Is she okay?"

"I'm fine," Regina glares at the ceiling, her steely voice carrying through the papery curtains encircling their separate beds. "Apart from being kept here against my will."

"And Merlin is being kept sedated for now. The fairies were able to use their magic to stem the bleeding. Blue tells us that he'll heal in his own time, but slowing the bleeding will speed up the process."

"Yeah, about that. Definitely not what I pictured when the apprentice told us the sorcerer was Merlin."

"And that's exactly how he likes it. According to Freya it's how he keeps to the sidelines and remains unnoticed by most," explains Killian, leaning down and pressing a long kiss upon his love's forehead. "I'm so glad you're back," he whispers against her skin before pulling back and gazing down at her with his sooty-framed eyes.

"So am I," she replies softly, caressing the soft shadow of a beard upon his cheek. "Though you never told me one of your conquests was the Lady of the Lake," Emma jokes, her hazel eyes twinkling.

"She was a friend more than anything," murmurs Killian; all traces of humour wiped from his face and his pale blue eyes roam over Emma's features bleakly.

"Killian, what's wrong?"

"To free you, to gain Merlin's assistance with the Darkness, she cannot roam between worlds and realms any more. She is the guardian of Avalon evermore. Freya is stuck on Lake Avalon for eternity."

"Sounds like you care for her more than a friend," comments Mary Margaret, frowning at the pirate's tone and demeanour.

"Mary Margaret, Freya gave us our daughter back. Again. She's a free spirit and now she can't be free anymore," chides David gently.

"She told me the cost would be a high one. But why would she pay it for me? Why give up her freedom for me? She doesn't even know me."

"For me, love. Freya couldn't stand me losing another love," answers Killian bitterly.

"I only knew her a short time, Emma, and in that time I noticed she sees more than anyone else does. When she spoke with you before we left she learnt all she needed to about you in that moment. Freya does know you, and I think it was as much for you as it was for Killian that she paid such a price willingly."

"I agree with David, so quit beating yourself up about it Captain," Regina adds, yanking the curtains open, revealing she's in clean clothes and impatiently waiting to be released. "We'll see Freya again."

"Do you now see the future?" calls out Robin as he enters the ward brandishing a vibrant bouquet of flowers. "I believe it is tradition to bring flowers to someone in hospital."

"Yes, well if they'd hurry up about it I won't be in hospital much longer," she shouts down the hall before turning to take and sniff the flowers. "They're beautiful. Thank you," she smiles. "How's Roland?"

"Perfectly fine. He's been having fun with my men, as I said he would. Little John said he had trouble sleeping the first night we were away, but he's been fine since. I spotted Maleficent on my way up," he tells his dark-haired queen as he gives her a kiss in greeting.

"Where's Henry?" Mary Margaret confronts the dragon-witch as she makes her entrance at that moment.

"He's in the shop with Lily. He wanted to get his Moms something," sighs Maleficent with a roll of her eyes before turning to stare at Emma who has shifted over and lies cuddled in Killian's arms on the small gurney. "I'm glad to see Freya's sacrifice was nearly worth it."

"Mal, there's no need for that," warns Regina. "As I said, we'll see her again."

"See who again?" asks Henry as he races in, his arms ladened by fruit, flowers, cuddly toys and chocolate. "I'm so glad you're both okay."

"So are we," Regina smiles brightly, helping Henry carry his gifts over to Emma's cubicle. "Aren't we Miss Swan?" she urges, gently prodding the blonde's leg when she only stares at Henry, tears swimming in her wide eyes.

"I am so sorry for what I did to you," bursts out Emma as she slowly reaches to pull her son into a hug.

Henry shrugs and crushes himself against her, shutting his eyes and smiling, "I know it wasn't really you. It's okay. I'm glad I've got you back."

"Thanks to Freya," comments Lily, drawing everyone's attention to the tall young woman carrying half a dozen helium balloon. "He didn't want to wait on the balloons getting blown up."

"And that's who I meant when I said we'd see her again," explains Regina, lightly caressing her son's head as he stands grinning at them all.

"How are we meant to do that?" huffs Maleficent.

"There's still the other hat aboard my ship. With Freya staying behind we only needed to open the one portal."

"I merely meant it that she never stays gone long. Like you said Maleficent, Freya's hardly going to let us lose our happy endings," Regina smiles crookedly at her old friend, whose gaze immediately flits to her daughter.

"Do you hear something?" frowns Emma as she leans forward, glancing back at Killian reclining against her pillows.

An unnatural gust begins to swirl within the room, ripping open all the curtains hanging around the individual cubicles. David and Mary Margaret immediately move into a defensive position. Regina gently pulls Henry behind her and tugs Robin closer until he's farther from the twister. Lily presses herself against the wall by the doorway, throwing her arms up over her head and shutting her eyes as the wind begins to howl. Killian wraps an arm around Emma whilst his hand moves to clasp the hilt of his sword. Maleficent is the only one to move towards the growing tornado and as she moves closer the wind hushes and dissipates until only a gentle breeze fills the hospital ward. From the middle of where the wind is coming from a splash of colour appears until it bursts into shape and Navarre squawks them a hello before finding his perch on Maleficent's ring.

The group's gaze all flicker back to the wind as the sound Emma had heard becomes louder and louder. A single feminine voice cries out four ancient words over and over again; _Bebiede þe arisan cwicum_. With a final shout of the chant the unnatural breeze is sucked back to where the voice is calling from and a ghostly shape takes form. Unlike with the spectres they had witnessed at Camelot, this ghost has colour; vivid and vibrant scarlet curls sprout messily from her head, whilst her body is clothed in a bright red chiffon dress with a plunging halter-neck and empire-style flowing skirt. The encrusted beadwork cinching her waist glitters in the tungsten light.

"Freya?" several voices cry out in confusion as the Lady of the Lake smiles brilliant at them all.

"With my link to Avalon now increased I know quite a few more ancient spells. I used one to make the air come to life and move into this form. You can see and hear me, but not touch," Freya tells them gently as Maleficent reaches out to her friend. "But I don't understand...where am I?" she frowns gazing around the beige room with disgust.

"We're in the hospital. The staff are hopeless at getting us signed out," sighs Regina heavily.

"Oh, whoops. Guess I need a little more practice with my future scrying and travelling into this plane," winces Freya.

"Not that I'm not ecstatic to see you untethered from Avalon, but why are you here, lass?" asks Killian, awaiting yet another crisis occurring before he can even get Emma out of the hospital, never mind on another date.

"Well see, I was scrying and I saw an event that I just knew I couldn't miss and had to be a part of. But it seems I wasn't able to travel that way and instead ended up here."

"What event? Is there something else going to happen?" asks David.

"Oh no, nothing to worry about. A happy occasion. Promise," she flashes a secretive grin at Robin and Regina. "I swear to be there," she tells them with a wink before turning to Emma and Killian. "And for you two I have a gift."

"You've already given us enough," Emma tells her, pained by the price she had cost the sorceress.

"Psssh," Freya wafts away the idea. "You both are clinging to darkness you should not. Holding such a thing in your heart can cause true blackness to grow within you. Emma, you were possessed and had no control over your actions. Killian, all you did was to protect those you love, never for selfish gains. But telling you that won't heal the matter, so I give you a gift from the waters of Avalon," she explains before cupping her hands and blowing; tiny crystals dance out of her hands and melt as they touch Killian and Emma's skin. "I'll be back," she tells them in a gruff voice before giggling and disappearing.

"What's happened in here? Ma'am there's a no animals allowed policy in here," berates a nurse who finally makes an appearance and stares at the people in the ward who begin to grin and laugh at one another.


	12. Chapter XII

**A/N:** There's a lot of music in this chapter: _(Everything I Do) I Do It For You_ by Bryan Adams, _Because You Loved Me_ by Celine Dion, _Glad You Came_ by The Wanted, _Grace Kelly_ by Mika, _Yeah_ by Usher, _I Know You Want Me_ by Pitbull, _It's Raining Men_ by The Weather Girls, _Sexy Back_ by Justin Timberlake, _This Will Be (An Everlasting Love)_ by Natalie Cole, _Cotton-Eye Joe_ by Rednex, _Macarena_ by Los del Rio, _The Way You Make Me Feel_ by Michael Jackson, and _The Wonder of You_ by Elvis Presley.

 **Chapter XII**

Robin glances to one of his best mates standing on the raised pulpit with him. Friar Tuck beams back at him before his eyes flicker over the outlaw's shoulder. They were in the forest surrounding Storybrooke with folded chairs set in rows, an aisle going up the middle of the occupied seating. Nearly all the places were taken and quite a number of the townspeople had turned out. _Even with all Regina's worries these last several weeks_ , thinks Robin with a smile as he looks over his shoulder when the violinists begin to play.

Will Scarlet and Little John, standing slightly rigidly in matching navy worsted suits - the jacket single-breasted lapel - along with a waistcoat and tie in aqua to match the women's dresses, their arms linked with Regina's bridesmaids at the opening of the glade they'd chosen for the ceremony. Maleficent's lips purse and she keeps her eyes averted from the aqua-coloured gown Regina had finally managed to persuade her to wear after weeks upon weeks of persistence. Will's dark eyes look terrified as he walks slowly up the aisle, the dragon-witch simmering with anger on his arm. The corner of Robin's eyes crinkle slightly in remembrance of the slightly evil glint that Regina had held in her dark eyes when deciding upon the dresses for her bridesmaids. His smile turns much more genuine when it is Little John and Emma Swan's turn.

The blonde smiles brilliantly, dwarfed beside Robin's large friend who appears rather uncomfortable in the suit. Emma looks quite lovely in the strapless dress with fitted ruched torso. The flowing lower skirt and a short train add curves to the long-legged woman. The beaded bust of intricate stones glimmers in the fading afternoon orange light as the 'couple' reach the pulpit and move to their separate sides.

All the guests sigh and smile as the next up the aisle is the small brown curly boy, cradling a satin pillow carrying the plain wedding bands. Robin smiles brightly as his son carefully walks towards him. The little boy looks most handsome in his four-piece navy suit. The white full sleeve, collar shirt matches his father's; the navy waistcoat with a simple satin finish and three buttons, along with matching tie, the smaller twin (and in Little John's case _much_ smaller) to the groomsmen.

As the music drifts into another piece Robin twitches at and fixes his navy tuxedo jacket, ivory single-breasted waistcoat and the crimson cravat, his gaze fixed on Friar Tuck who smiles joyfully back at him. Robin gives his friend a small thankful smile before glancing back. His breath leaves him as he gazes at his beautiful queen. He cannot believe how lucky he is that only two months ago, when things had finally calmed and been quiet once more, when she'd said a tearful "Yes!" to his ardent question. Her eyes shine as he looks at her, her smile radiant. Giving her away Henry stands tall and straight, his face beaming with pride for the mother on his arm.

Emma lets a few tears slip out as she watches Regina and Henry walk up the aisle. Her son looks incredibly handsome and grown up in his slim fit cut navy morning suit with an ivory cravat and swirl print waistcoat. At his side Regina is beautiful in a tulle gown with silk underlay and capped sleeves; a matching ivory to Henry and Robin's waistcoats. Naysaying the 'traditional dress' it features bright red velvet embroidery, fashioned into the style of falling apple blossoms mostly across her torso, with some blossoms trickling down into the dropped, full skirt. The high round neckline, which fastens behind the neck, and open back show off her slender neck whilst the sweetheart shape of the dress adds to her natural curves.

Regina and Emma share a teary glance as Henry solemnly hands his mother over to Robin; neither of his Moms could be prouder of him. Henry moves back and takes his seat in the front row between a beaming Mary Margaret and a softly smiling Captain Jones. The crowds attention is diverted back to the ceremony when Friar Tuck clears his throat.

"Friends! We are gathered in the bosom of nature this afternoon to witness the pledging of vows between Robin of Locksley - don't look at me like that Robin, it remains your 'legal' name," the Franciscan warns his friend when he appears to interrupt before continuing as if the aside had never been spoken, "and Regina Mills. This day the will pledge themselves to one another before witnesses and, in accordance to ancient law, will be handfast."

* * *

"Are you crying Swan?" smirks Killian after the ceremony ends and photographs have been taken.

"It's a wedding. It's natural to cry at them," glares Emma but the pirate merely laughs until she raises an eyebrow at him.

"I apologise sincerely for laughing. Still be my date for the reception?" he asks innocently, lightly rubbing a finger across his lips and trying not to smile at the beautiful blonde before him.

"Come on, I want to change before we got through that hat portal."

"As you wish," he says with a slightly courtly bow.

Emma freezes on her way to the cabin (where she, Maleficent and Regina had all gotten ready earlier) and narrows her eyes at the handsome, confident man clad in a suit, who looks even more seductive - if that's even possible - out of his usual leather and jeans attire. "Killian why did you say that?"

"I saw it in that film you -" he drifts off when he realises he's just admitted to trying to learn more about her world.

"Did I tell you that I love the suit?" she smiles flirtatiously at him letting him away with what he'd just admitted. Her hazel eyes rake over the fitted black jacket, shirt and trousers. "But no tie?"

"You said you liked the 'open collar look'," frowns Killian in confusion.

Emma grins, privately happy that he'd forgone the tie for her, before returning to her previous mission of getting to the cabin to get out of the aqua dress. "Whilst I like this dress and everything, it is a little awkward to walk through a forest in. Maleficent is lucky she was able to just magic her's off and put on the emerald green satin one."

"Then allow me," smiles Killian wolfishly before easily sweeping Emma off her feet and carrying her the remaining distance to the cabin. "And I like the dress too."

* * *

The bright white glow of moonlight shines down and illuminates the grove, reflecting off the calm waters of Lake Avalon to dispel the shadows surrounding the party guests. With a little magic woven into the beams of light the entire area is bright enough to see all around, even with the obsidian sky above. Not a single cloud hovers, breaking the bright light pouring down upon the dozens upon dozens of large circular tables, covered with thick expensive white linens, encircling the large empty space that marks the perimeters of the Evergreen Meadow and that of Lake Avalon. Silver cutlery scraping against deep red crockery; the light of the full moon catching and glinting off of some of the eating utensils, bouncing off the shine of the varnished dinner service, creating a truly ethereal feel. All around party goers bathe in the moonlight, laughing and joking with one another as well as enjoying finishing off the veritable feast laid before them.

"Alright, ladies, gentlemen, and the rest of you," calls out Freya into her microphone as she vanishes the leftovers away and creates a glass dance floor in front of the crowd of tables. "Now that we've got the eating and talking and the hilariously embarrassing speeches out of the way, it's time for some music!" she grins from behind the DJ booth she'd somehow brought on to the island in the middle of Lake Avalon. "Please could everyone be upstanding for the first dance of Regina and Robin as man and wife."

Now dressed in a long sleek dark purple dress, with sheer material running from mid-thigh down to the short train, Regina moves into her husband's arms upon the glass stage encircling the shore of Lake Avalon. Unlike with his groomsmen Robin remains in his suit trousers and white shirt, though he has long removed the jacket, waistcoat and cravat. The arms of the sleeves are rolled up to his elbows; the floating flames that appear and bob around the dance floor at intervals shimmer off the golden dusky hair on his arms as he wraps one around Regina's bare back. Everyone watches on as the two waltz, their eyes remaining connected as they smile at one another through their first dance as a married couple. Only Emma is not pulled into the magical moment as she remembers where she heard the song before. She rushes over to a part of the dance floor where no one is standing and waves Freya over to her.

"Something wrong?" frowns Freya when she walks across the water.

"This song. It's from Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves."

"Yup," grins the red-headed sorceress, popping the P. "Thought it was perfect for them."

"But it's the love theme for Robin and _Marian_ ," whispers Emma through gritted teeth.

"In that film, yes. But Regina and Robin's love suits it very well too. And their love is much nicer to look at. Now I need to go back to announce the 'Father/Daughter' dance."

Emma stares after the fey-like woman in confusion but is pulled from her thoughts when Killian appears beside her with champagne flutes. The captain pulls his arm around her, the cold metal of his hook lightly grazing the open back of her floor-length chiffon and lace dress with black belt that cinched in her waist. Emma shivers slightly at the feel of his hook on her bare flesh, reminiscent of how he'd touched her in the cabin before they'd had to rush to get dressed and head to Regina's house where the hat portal was being opened.

She glances down at her feet, to avoid the satisfied smirk she knows will be on Killian's face, and pulls the sweeping train of the dress closer to her. Her eyes flicker up to Killian's in a glare when he reaches up and lightly fingers the delicate lace of the scoop neckline and the satin ribbon tied behind her neck holding the dress closed, his champagne lazily swirling about inside the crystal glass he still clutches in his hand.

"And now it is traditional for a Father/Daughter dance. In this case however, Henry?" smiles Freya, pulling Emma and Killian from their intimate fog.

Emma watches on as Henry takes Regina's hand and makes a frame with their arms. As Celine Dion's voice swoons through the speakers, Henry begins to lead his mother into a simple dance. Emma feels thankful she's not the only one shocked when Regina's eyes shoot to her feet at their son dancing with confidence. The dark haired woman's warm gaze fires across the lake at her friend and she mouths a heartfelt "Thank you" as she continues to dance with her son. Emma is distracted from watching Henry when David parts through the crowd and holds his hand out to Emma, gently pulling her on to the glass dance floor. Soon other fathers and daughters join the mother and son; and for most watching that saw the change occur in Regina (from Evil Queen to the woman she is now) they know the lyrics to the song are about the love Henry had for Regina that gave her the strength to become who she is now.

"As dictated by Henry, and myself, this isn't a ball to celebrate the wedding. This is a modern celebration like they have in the other world, because without it none of this would be. So everyone get on the dance floor and go crazy!" commands Freya gleefully before flipping on the next song.

The pop beat bounces around the ancient scenery, combining past with present and looking forward to the future. Regina smiles kindly at Roland - who looks shyly up at her from his father's side - and asks him to come dance with her. Emma grabs Henry before he can leave the glass floor and the two of them start bobbing around in time to the music. At first the people from the Enchanted Forest stare at Emma and Henry moving crazily and not at all in the fashion they consider dancing, but then the beat and freedom of moving however you want pulls them in. Regina holds Roland's hands and they sway and bounce, swinging their arms and then shouting out the chorus after they hear it the first time. Robin crushes his new family to him, kissing the top of his wife's head as the song comes to a close. Everyone winces when a sudden rush of feedback echoes through the speakers and turn to glare at Freya. The redhead immediately points to Grace standing beside her in a tea dress, childishly sticking her tongue out at her niece after everyone turns away with a roll of their eyes.

"This next one is a bit of a bouncy one, so all you old timers might want to whisk yourselves off the dance floor. And everyone else we're going to dance the Conga to this one," Freya grins, pointedly letting her gaze linger on Rumple and Killian who are both watching the festivities from the sidelines, making Emma and Belle giggling to one another at how affronted the two men look but their complete lack of menace towards the Lady of the Lake.

"I could be brown, I could be blue, I could be violet sky" they all loudly sing while whizzing around the lake and tables and trees in the form of a slithering snake, with Freya leading the people train. "I could be hurtful, I could be purple, I could be anything you like. Gotta be green, gotta be mean, gotta be everything more, why don't you like me? Why don't you like me? Why don't you walk out the door!"

All that energy expended, the younger kids begin to droop a little. Arthur offers his castle as somewhere for the parents to lay their children down so they can go to sleep. Nearly all those with young children or babies take up the offer and walk along the newly lit path between Lake Avalon and the Citadel of Camelot. Especially as they knew their children would be safe in the confines of the now rebuilt, warm and well-guarded castle. They would also be cared for and under the ever-watchful eye of Hilda, King Arthur and Queen Guinevere's daughter's wet nurse.

Robin chuckles as his young son tiredly rubs at his eyes but defiantly tries to tell his father and Regina that he isn't sleepy, and compel them to let him stay. The outlaw lifts Roland up into his arms and promises to tell him a bedtime story if he'll go to sleep. Regina smiles, her eyes softening, as she looks on the father and son trekking the path to the castle. Her eyes harden though when she catches sight of Rumplestiltskin sitting alone and attempting to watch Belle inconspicuously. The blissful bride storms over to the table Belle is sitting at chatting with Phillip and the Merry Men. Belle begins to frown, seeing the emotional change in Regina but her eyes flicker to where Regina is glaring and stutter away when they fall on Rumple.

"Why **is** Gold here?" she complains when Freya falls into the chair beside her, panting from the exertion of playing, dancing and tiring out the children.

"Because it was his chance to come back here, and see ickle me."

Regina glares at her friend, unimpressed by her singsongy voice.

"I asked him to come," she tells the bride seriously. "You lot may not think he's deserving of another chance, and perhaps he's not. But I don't take sides Regina. Whether he puts aside the inherent darkness that pollutes his heart and becomes a good man, or if he keeps to his old ways shrivelling his heart piece by piece until he truly dies I will forever be his ally and friend."

"Even though he would kill you if he knew you could have got him to the other world long ago, lass?" interrupts Killian as he and Emma take their own place at the table.

Freya looks over the pirate's shoulder with a crooked smile, resulting in everyone sitting in front of her glancing behind them. Little John and Allan A Dale's eyes had widened with fright the moment Hook had spoken for they alone had seen what Freya had. Whilst the Lady of the Lake had been speaking Rumplestiltskin had gained the courage to approach them and was now stood behind Emma and Belle.

"Even had he killed me or if he kills me where I sit. I would stand Rumple, but those kids wore me out," sighs Freya dramatically, flouncing back more in her seat and throwing her heeled feet up on to the empty chair beside her.

"Ever the dramatist, deary. When Merlin healed my heart so that I might recover, if I so choose, he told me that Freya - and Morgana before her - both had the ability to send me to the realm Bae was."

"And look, I'm still alive. Heart's in my chest too if you want to check," grins the redhead cheekily before once again turning serious and gazing up at Mr Gold with remorse. "I am sorry you didn't get much time with Baelfire."

"I had more than I thought I would ever have. He wouldn't have been the man he was if I'd found him earlier. Neal was a good man and I'm proud to call him my son. I just hope with this new chance I can be someone he'd be proud to have as a father."

"That's all well and good Gold, but it doesn't change everything you did," scorns Regina.

"Regina, it's your wedding reception. Tonight is a night for only good and positive feelings," Belle tells her sweetly.

"Give him time, all of you. That's the only thing I ask," sighs Freya heavily as she pushes herself to her feet. "And I'll have no fighting here," she adds in warning before flitting back to her DJ booth. "Alright everyone, now that the younger ones have all cleared off...I mean departed to the land of nod," she laughs, "let's heat things up a bit! Everyone come on and get your groove on."

"How the hell does she choose these songs?" laughs Emma incredulously at seeing fairy tale characters dancing to Usher's Yeah.

"Freya lived in your world the same length of time as you. She told us Navarre would bring her things and that was how she learned much about your world," Killian whispers in her ear before pressing a soft kiss on her neck. "Want to show me how to dance to this?"

Emma looks suspiciously at him from the corner of her eye at the faux innocence in his voice before rolling her eyes and grabbing his hand, pulling him out on to the crowded dance floor and begins dancing closely. As Ludacris' part of the song starts Happy begins breakdancing and everyone watches as some of the other dwarves join in, stomping in time to the beat and dropping to the floor to do the Worm around Happy.

"Is this English?" frowns Killian, glancing at the speakers as a multi-lingual song starts.

"There's Spanish mixed in, but it's Hip Hop English," grins Emma before pulling her man closer and swaying her hips close to his.

"Seems a bit of a bawdy tune. Your father would definitely not approve," the captain smiles crookedly as she spins Emma and pulls her back in closer, to which Emma responds by dancing to the Latino number and thrusting her hips back at him in a provocative manner.

"Time for a cool down. There's still innocent eyes in the audience. All you heterosexual men get off the dance floor. This one is for everyone else."

"You heard Freya, Robin," laughs Regina as she gently pushes her husband off the glass floor.

"But I've just got back from settling Roland with Nimueh's wet nurse," he complains.

"Oi, you're the groom of this party so I'd like to hope - for my friend's sake - that you're all man for her," Freya tells him off using her microphone to project her voice and making Regina blush slightly at the wink her friend shoots her. "Oh Mal and Lily you're just back in time. Get your butts on the dance floor pronto," she shouts at the dragoness and her daughter as they return from their brief visit to Maleficent's castle.

All the women stare in confusion at the introduction of the song but Emma bursts out laughing as it hits the verse. With her Mom at her side she belts out the words and all the other women join in, letting their hair hang down. Lily, clad in a corseted navy blue velvet and lace knee-length dress, shakes her head in amusement at the song choice but grabs her Mom and drags her into the fray. Maleficent observes the dancing women around her, standing mutely between Regina and Lily her lips pursed before her dark-haired friend finally cajoles her into joining in. Freya watches on with pride as the women of the Enchanted Forest dance in a way that leaves their men enchanted by them, forced to watch standing around the edge of the dance floor.

"It's only fair with the women getting to strut their stuff that the men get to do the same. Lads, take it away!"

Emma's eyes widen the moment she hears the pounding bass beat and electronic chords. She quickly covers her eyes when David begins to rock his hips and body to the rock beat. Regina bites her lip as Robin swaggers up to her, dancing cockily to the chorus. Mary Margaret's eyes light up and she laughs at her husband letting himself loose in a way she's never seen before. She nudges her daughter though when Hook moves to stand in front of Emma. She peeks through her fingers, dropping her hands swiftly when she sees the smirk on Killian's lips and his hooded kohl-rimmed eyes. Her eyes soon drop to his pelvic muscles rippling beneath his black shirt, and the way his hips are swaying with the beat.

Nearing the end of the song however all the women are distracted as an elderly man in bright blue dress robes appears in the middle of the dance floor with an aged wooden stick that he stomps on the glass. Light shoots out around the base of the stick and when the man releases it, it remains upright. Tossing his waist-length white beard and hair over his shoulder he begins to twerk around the stick before grasping it with two hands and spinning round it. Aurora is the first to break and wipes at the tears her laughter soon brings to her eyes. All the men frown, glancing at one another before turning to see what has distracted their women. When the song ends the elderly man gives a bow, pulls out his wooden staff and traipses through the lake, uncaring he's getting soaked before giving the giggling Freya a kiss on the cheek and disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"The Great Dragoon everyone," cheers Freya, choking back the laughter.

"But who was he?" questions David.

"Merlin in yet another of his many disguises," explains Guinevere, patting her husband's arm in consolation to being upstaged by the man who was once their Court Sorcerer.

The next song is a soul and disco number that many of the couples stay on the dance floor for. Arms locked the couples foxtrot with one another, spinning round the glass floor in an elegant fashion. Emma, from within Killian's sure hold, glances at her parents dancing near them and the loving looks they continually share. Henry smiles at all the romance and love around from where he sits surrounded by some of the Merry Men and dwarves. The couples spin faster and faster as the song closes.

All the loving gazes and contentment is broken when the next track plays without any preamble from Freya. The fey-like woman perches on her island with a childlike grin and waves at them all with two hands. Emma rushes from the shore of Lake Avalon and drags Henry on to the dance floor before starting to line dance with her son to the country folk song. Most of the others watch on bewildered until Freya joins in, seemingly also knowing the dance moves. Laughing at each other Maleficent and Regina follow Emma and Freya's instructions and soon many of the guests join them on the dance floor, moving as one. Heel digging, grapevining, weaving and pivot turning; the grove is infused with the laughter of the guests as some cannot find the rhythm of the dance whilst others catch on very quickly.

"We'll try an easier one," Freya tells them before twirling her fingers to switch on a new song.

"I know this one," grins Henry before starting the dance moves to the Macarena.

As the soulful cries of the king of pop fill the air, Michael Jackson's soulful crooning about being turned on by someone, Emma turns to Henry with a stern look, "Bedtime mister. No arguments. It'll be an early start for us all to go back through the portal."

"But Mom-"

"No, Emma's right Henry. Can you be go to the castle yourself?" Regina backs up Emma.

"I'm pooped myself," sighs Friar Tuck. "Come along Henry m'boy. I'm sure we can have a poke about Camelot before we go to sleep."

Emma smiles ruefully but thankful when Henry agrees with no further argument. She glances sideways at Killian. Frowning at his amused look and folded arms she turns to see what has captured his attention, her mouth dropping in shock as she watched her Dad put one of his legs between her Mom's legs and swivel her.

"Seems your parents are fond of that dance movie we watched a few nights ago too," smirks Killian as the prince does a few moves much too similar to those of Johnny Castle's to be mere coincidence.

The music fades out and in it's place the sound of trumpets, a gentle patter of a drumbeat and the crooning voice of Elvis Presley pours out of the speakers. Listening to the lyrics all the couples feel a need to look to their partner before pulling them into a gentle embrace, waltzing with the music. Emma tries to not smile as Killian expertly twirls around the glass floor, the arm with his hook draped round her back and holding her close. Their legs entwine as they step in time with the music.

On the floor with them Regina and Robin dance in their own world; the once Evil Queen rests her head against her husband's chest and sighs in contentment. Charming holds his own wife tenderly close, though both he and Snow glance happily at their daughter. Tears shine in their eyes at how beautiful she looks and how she fits into this world she'd never had a chance to truly live in. David presses his lips to Mary Margaret's forehead when she glances away; without words he knows her thoughts have drifted to how it would have been if they all could have been together and raised Emma. Other couples are also stood upon the dance floor, in their loved one's arms dancing to the other world song. Phillip and Aurora. Cinderella and Thomas. Abigail and Frederick. Arthur and Guinevere. And one other couple who do not look as free and loving as they dance around the lake.

Belle dances with Gold; her gentle smile not as carefree as it was the last time she had waltzed in his arms on the night of their own wedding. Her blue eyes flicker through the gaps between the hovering flames lighting up the dance floor and across the shimmering lake to where Freya sits perched in her tree, Navarre nestled contentedly on her lap. The redhead gently swings her legs back and forth, making the chiffon material of her dress ruffle and sway as it dangles and drapes down the trunk of the rowan tree. Her green eyes flit over all the couples embracing, stopping on Belle and Rumple and giving the sweet brunette a bittersweet smile.

Belle blinks back the tears that prick her eyes and clutches her husband closer to her. The feel of him next to her, so alive, pushes away the need she had felt well up inside her to cry for Freya. It was because of the letter Freya had written her, and sent with Navarre into the other world, that she felt she could truly let herself accept Rumple into her life again and not try to deny the love she still felt in her heart, even after all he'd said and done. The loneliness and sadness that had been etched into that letter, carved by the black ink on the stark white paper, had made Belle reconsider her own life. She knew who her true love was, and he was alive and he loved her back. She was fortunate, and as Freya had said in her letter she would do well to not squander her chance of happiness.

Rumplestiltskin glances down at the soft woman in his arms, the simple lemon dress she wears - that ruffles in the light breeze as they waltz - enhancing her natural beauty. He is speechless as he feels her hold him close; mute by the knowledge that this silent moment is his chance at a new start. He has no misconception that she has forgiven him for all that he did, and he knows he doesn't deserve such a thing from her either but he silently promises as he slowly whisks her around the dance floor that he will become a better man, one worthy of her love. Feeling her gaze on him, Rumple gazes across the lake at Freya (unknowingly mirroring his wife just moments before) frowning when he notices her glassy eyes and the clear tracks leading down her cheeks. Before he can say a word or halt in his dancing with his wife, the sorceress he'd known since she was but a child smiles and mouths, _Enjoy this chance, Rumple. Love her with your whole heart. Let her heal you._ Rumplestiltskin freezes, causing Belle to jerk to a stop and look up at him in confusion before darting her gaze to where his is fixed. The music plays on and Navarre sits perched at the very top of the rowan tree. Freya is no longer on the island, only Rumple saw her disappear in the blink of an eye.


	13. Chapter XIII

**A/N:** A couple of songs in this final chapter: _You Can Leave Your Hat On_ by Tom Jones [had to include this as a nod to the first thing I ever saw Robert Carlyle in: The Full Monty], _I Need A Hero_ by Bonnie Tyler, and _Across the Stars_ (from Star Wars) by John Williams.

Haven't even seen any of the new episodes for Season 5 yet. This is the longest chapter yet. And this chapter is definitely filled with adult content...

I hope you all have enjoyed reading this as much as I have writing it.

Please review!

~Anna-Margaret

xx

* * *

 **Chapter XIII**

"Where'd you disappear to?" asks Maleficent to moment Freya reappears by Lake Avalon.

"I went to fetch my wedding present," she replies, briefly letting her gaze flash pleadingly to Rumplestiltskin and Belle, silently asking them to remain quiet about the pain they'd glimpsed in her before she'd fled. "Now, gentlemen your things are that away, and Regina, Emma, Aurora, Snow, Neve and Belle these are for you," she announces first gesturing to the woods where ivory drapery now hung and then twisting her hands around and making a pushing gesture towards her island.

Six of the chairs that had been around the tables had now moved to sit in a line on the island just in front of the DJ booth. Before the women can move or speak they find themselves enveloped by a twisting vapour of bright blue smoke and transported across the lake and in front of a seat. Their men all glance at one another and then silently trudge off behind the curtain. The six women slowly sit, all of them wary and confused. Regina looks across the still water of the lake and notices that the floating flames Freya had enchanted to encircle the lake are now hovering much higher.

"If it's a wedding present why are we all over here?" inquires Guinevere in a regal tone.

"What are you up to Freya?" asks Maleficent, taking note of the glimmer in her eyes.

The redhead simply winks at her friend and whispers, "Just sit, relax and enjoy the show," before taking her own seat. "Over the last few months I've been in touch with your men, and persuaded them into doing something for you all as my gift to you. Enjoy!" she explains to the seated women across the way, a cheeky smile playing on her rose-coloured lips, before she uses her magic to hit play on the DJ table behind them.

Emma's eyes widened and her jaw dropped a little as the blasting rich and bright tones of the trumpet and the sonorous, pounding beat of the bass drum burst out of the speakers. Her head swings round to gaze at the curtain the men had gone behind in disbelief as she recognises the track playing after one the first few notes. All the other women's gazes joined Emma's as the men strolled through the curtain in a line until they were gathered along the shore of Lake Avalon facing the crowd of guests that were sat watching, their interest piqued by the outfits the men all wear. Standing with their backs to their women, each stood directly opposite where their significant other sat, the men did not see the approval in their womenfolk's eyes as pairs of eyes roved over the uniform-clad bodies.

All six pairs of eyes widen in shock as as one, with the dulcet 'Huh', the six men angle themselves and make obscene two thrusting motions with their arms and hips and then change to the opposite angle to do the same. Over and over their hips and arms sway and lunge with the music. The men turn so that they're facing sideways for both the guests and their women, and as Tom Jones' crooning cry echoes around the meadow - "Baby, take off your dress. Yes, yes, yes." - the men rip open their navy jackets and peel them off their shoulders, letting them hang just above their elbows all the while still provocatively thrusting their hips. Killian, Arthur and Robin all glance over their shoulders and throw a wink to their love. When they pull the jackets off, throwing them casually over their shoulders, and turn to face the seated women Killian has a hint of a roguish smirk playing across his face when he takes note of Emma's shocked, yet approving, look.

As the chorus plays the men saunter through the lake, uncaring of the water wetting the police uniform they all wear. First it's Robin and David, who are on either end of the line; once they reach the midway point of the lake the next two - Rumple and Arthur - follow, and then it's Killian and Phillip's turn. They all stand in the lake water, their eyes never leaving their love's. Emma manages to keep back the shiver that wants to explode through her entire body because of the intense piercing blue eyes heatedly gazing at her. Guinevere and Regina suffer no such compunctions; the former parting her lips and letting a breathy gasp escape whilst the latter heaves in a stuttering breath as her eyes finally manage to break from the hold Robin's held, only for her brown eyes to dart down to the wet light blue shirt. Aurora blushes as, with a sure grip, the men yank off their ties one after another before swinging them high above their head and then releasing the dark blue scraps of material.

Mary Margaret's glance moves swiftly and momentarily to her daughter when, with the start of the next verse, David, Phillip and Rumple take a step closer to them. Legs spread the three men throw one of their hands into the air before bringing it back down to their crotch a la Tony Manero from _Saturday Night Fever_. In the background the other three are still grinding their hips. As one, all six undulate their hips and shoulders, and then the three in back strut confidently forward ever closer. The trombone and saxophone blast alongside Tom Jones as they drive their hips back and forth, before kicking the water with each leg as they finally reach the shoreline of the island.

Slowly, their heads tilted so that they're gazing heatedly at their women from beneath their lashes and the black rim of their hats, they pull open their wet shirts that are almost see-through. The buttons easily pop open and flashes of bare flesh are gradually revealed. Together they pull the tails of the shirts out of their trousers before undulating once more. With the repetitive line "You give me reason to live" they drop one shoulder out of the remains of their shirt and then the next until it hangs off their arms. Tearing it from their arms in a synchronised move the six men then swing the wet cotton around the top of their heads before chucking them at their women. Neve laughs as Arthur's aim makes the damp garment slap her face and he drops out of 'character' and starts to apologise. David lightly nudges the young king and he returns to dancing with the other six.

Ever so slowly they draw out their belts out of the loops in their trousers, gyrating all the while. Killian's tongue lightly runs against his lower lip as he takes in Emma's reaction to his closer proximity and the continued seduction. She, like all the other women, appear to no longer be aware of the other men dancing for their own loves. All their attention is fixed solely on the man who has been lucky enough to gain their heart. Quick as a whip they draw closer and tug free their belts, using the leather to wrap around the back of the chair and their woman. Holding the ends of the belt each man gently jerks his woman closer before slithering up her, but being careful not to touch her. Regina, Emma, Guinevere and Belle all react in the same way and reach out to touch their teasing man who quickly darts away, dropping the leather strap in their laps.

Standing out of arms reach and in a line again they swivel their hips, grinning cockily at the fierce looks of longing on the women's faces. They slap their hands down on the dark blue trousers, thumbs hitched beneath the waist, and in one sharp jerking motion rip the garment clear from their bodies revealing quite skimpy scarlet briefs in red leather. With a twirl of their fingers the six men pull the police hats from their heads and hold it in place over the underwear. As one they sway from side to side, thrusting their hips in time to the music.

They spin to face those across the lake and give a little flash of a smile at the shocked guests. Synchronised they put their hats back on and walk backwards in a cocky and suave manner until they're a little closer to their women. In one motion their hats are pulled off and dropped back into place over their groin and the leather that had been the last piece of clothing they were clad in is plucked off. The six men grin at the intakes of breath behind them, as well as the screams of delight from both their own women and the women across the lake. Swaying side to side they dangle the red leather from one hand, the other keeping their bits hidden with the police hat, before they drop them and strut confidently forward back into the lake. Standing in the water in a V-shape, the water hitting them just a little higher than mid-thigh they sway from side to side, before turning to flash their bare bottoms to the crazed women screaming in delight in the meadow. With a cheeky wink at their significant others, the men fling the police hats at the seated women and drop into the depths of the (thankfully) unusually warm water.

The screams and whistles fill the night air along with the final bellow from Tom Jones - "You Can Leave Your Hat On!" as the men remain hunkered in the water of Lake Avalon, grinning fiercely at their women sitting collapsed on their chairs. Grinning and screaming from her seat Freya fights for control of herself, Maleficent and Lily not helping matters by shouting and screaming the loudest. After several long minutes she finally regains enough constraint to magic the men all back to behind the cover of the curtain. Wiping away the tears her laughter had brought Freya pushes herself to her feet and clambers through the crowd and the lake to the six women still sitting somewhat dumbstruck.

"That was certainly different," remarks Regina when she finally gains enough composure to speak.

"Did you enjoy it? Because that's all that matters. I know I certainly did," smirks Freya.

"Very much so. I'd definitely be up for something like that again," replies Mary Margaret shocking the others.

"Good! I have just one more song left and then you can all disappear to the castle to get some sleep before you go home."

"I'm not sure if I could handle anything more," murmurs Aurora, lightly fanning herself and making the Lady of the Lake laugh softly.

"Nothing heated. Promise," she swears before throwing on another track. "I hope you all have enjoyed yourselves as much as I have. And that you'll enjoy me in wishing the best for Regina and Robin as they start their new life together. This is the final song of the night so everyone get up and dance!" she commands as she hits play before chucking into the mike, "I couldn't help myself," in explanation for the final song choice.

Regina uses her magic to get herself and other five across Lake Avalon, reappearing just as the men return clothed in their suited attire once more. Everyone in the meadow does as Freya tells them and moves on to the dance floor, dancing around the perimeter of the lake. Most simply sway and bounce to the beat, whilst David pulls Mary Margaret into his arms and dances the quickstep with his flushed wife. The dark Gawaine bows and asks a shocked Lily for this dance. When she accepts the fierce knight pulls her into his arms and dances a sensual waltz with her. Freya flits over to her friend's side, intertwining their arms and resting her head on Maleficent's shoulder, and they silently watch the dragoness' daughter smile and laugh as the gallant knight patiently teaches her the steps and leads her expertly and confidently around the dance floor. Freya sighs almost inaudibly as her gaze roves all the people crowding her meadow. Jefferson suddenly appears at her side, takes one of her hands and pulls her gently, yet forcefully, out on to the dance floor.

"No being maudlin," he informs her with a wild stare as he pulls her close and tangos with her to the Bonnie Tyler song.

"I thought you were staying with Grace," states Freya as she kicks her leg up against his.

"She said that I was to come out and try to enjoy myself. I've been fighting with myself the whole way here. I'm glad I came now though for no other reason than that you're no longer thinking depressing, lonely thoughts."

"Thank you," the redhead tells him fervently to which the Mad Hatter brushes off.

"Shall we show them how it's done?" he grins, nudging his head in the direction of the only other two couples ballroom dancing.

"Why not," answers Freya with a twin grin.

* * *

The next morning, as the obsidian sky turns lighter and the horizon is painted in hues of pinks, oranges and reds, the portal to the other world snaps shut with a whoosh just as the party guests finally finish gathering in the courtyard of Camelot. Everyone glances at their surroundings, tensing for some impending attack. Instead only Merlin, in his gawky and young body, appears. Prince Charming moves to withdraw his sword from its scabbard but as his hand tightens around the hilt, the weapon vanishes.

"What's the meaning of this?" asks Mary Margaret, drawing herself up haughtily and regally to face off against the sorcerer.

Merlin remains impassive as he gazes at them all, barely even blinking his large blue eyes. The wind ruffles his bedraggled black hair as he turns to watch Freya walk through the courtyard. The redhead's eyes flicker back and forth to places that, on her last visit through this place, had been home to only the dead and forgotten. She forces herself to stop looking at those spots that are now clear of any obstructions or memory of what befell the people who had been left here and faced Mordred's wrath. Her attention instead turns to her friends who she sends a reassuring smile before turning to Merlin, greeting the young man with a slight curtsey.

"Merlin closed the portal to the other world," explains Freya who waits until the resulting cry of outrage dies down before she speaks again. "He did this so that he might give you all a choice. He will make you a portal that will allow you to traverse to that other place. If, however, you wish to make your return to this realm permanent you are more than welcome to remain here. With Jefferson's hat such a choice was never a possibility. The same number that came through must go back."

"Is that why Arthur and Neve aren't amongst us?" comments Maleficent with a raised brow.

"They asked if it could be done and I agreed," replies Merlin.

"There would be no returning to that other world?" asks Robin, one arm around his wife's back and the other carrying a still-slumbering Roland against him.

"No. I'm offering this only once."

"How long? How long are you giving us to decide?" asks Mr Gold, looking decidedly more rested than those that had been given succor in the Citadel.

"Until noon," states the sorcerer before turning on his heel and striding into the castle.

With him gone Freya approaches Regina and Emma, pulling out her hands from beneath the cloak draped over her. She hands over the handful of beans to the two women, using her cape to hide it from everyone else but Robin and Killian standing by their women's sides.

"Come visit me again. I don't think I'll be able to get in touch with you again, except through Navarre."

"But what of that spell you did before lass?" murmurs the captain, clad once more in leather and black jeans.

"It took quite a bit out of me to perform it."

"Why give them to us, though? What if we choose to stay in the Enchanted Forest?" asks Robin.

Freya smiles weakly at the outlaw. "My ability to scry the future has gotten much better. I saw that Zelena is pregnant with your child Robin. Neither you, nor Regina, would leave that child in that world with only _her_ to care for it and be the child's sole parent. I know not which way Mal will choose. With Lily to consider it is not so simple a choice for her now. Your parents, Emma, I do not trust them to use the beans unless it is considered an emergency or else they will rely too heavily on the beans so that they may enjoy the best of both worlds. Rumple must not be tempted or swayed by this knowledge before he makes his decision with Belle. It will be the starting point for who he will be. I trust no-one else with such items. Use them well."

* * *

"No peeking, Swan!" grins Killian as he manoeuvres Emma off the dinghy and helps her climb aboard the Jolly Roger. "You can open your eyes now," he whispers in her ear, his arms wrapping around her from behind.

Emma opens her eyes and stares flabbergasted at the transformation of the ship. In the rigging there are dozens upon dozens of amber-coloured fairy lights netted together and hanging in the ropes. It looks like the shrouds are filled with stars. Rose petals - crimson, white and blush coloured - cover the wood floor of the main deck where they stand. There are a few small tables dotted around the decks, each with a crystal bowl filled with water and several lit floating candles. Pillar candles line the sides of the ship, and as Emma studies them she can feel the magic holding them in place. Noting her preoccupation Killian tells of how Regina had helped him with some of this.

"Dinner was more than enough Killian," demures Emma, slowly spinning on top of the lusciously scented petals and causing her 50's-style, knee-length yellow dress to swirl around her legs.

Killian pulls Emma into his arms and lightly kisses her lips before pulling back to gaze into her eyes. "With all the preparations for Regina's wedding there hasn't been much time for us to sit and relax, and enjoy the peace we have."

"We relaxed last night, at the reception."

"I thought you deserved a night away from everyone and everything. No expectations or tasks needing done. Just you, me, my ship and the open water."

"My parents know you were planning this, don't they?" intuits Emma, recalling her mother's bright smile and persistent calls that continued even after they had left the apartment that she have a good time, along with her father's embarrassing shout through the closed apartment door: " _Don't do anything I wouldn't do. Also your mother and I are not ready to be grandparents a second time. So be careful."_

"They're looking after everything for tonight. And Henry is having fun in the woods with the Merry Men. Everyone is safe and sound; there's no need for the Saviour tonight."

Emma sighs and lets the strain and weight of being the Saviour melt away from her. She smiles at Killian, bemused by how well he knows what's going on with her without her ever having to say a single word. She leans closer, resting her head upon his chest and enjoys the feel of no responsibility. Her gaze flickers up into the clear ebony sky. In the arms of her lover they watch the film of red descend across the glowing sphere that is the moon high above them. They watch the lunar eclipse in silence, both captivated by the sight of the pearly white face being swallowed by an orangey-red. Slowly, sliver by sliver, the coloured film stretches out across the moon and shuttering out the blazing white light as it descends.

Killian fidgets with his pockets disturbing the momentary peacefulness of the scene and drawing her attention away from the eclipse above, but before she can tell him off he extracts a remote from his trousers. Emma forces herself not to laugh at the look of violent frustration on his face when the stereo on the quarterdeck, by the helm of the Jolly Roger, does not work. It means a lot to her to see his attempts at fitting in with her world, and so she barely smirks when she takes the remote from him and makes the music play on her first try.

Killian scowls at her before presenting her with a courtly bow, "May I have this dance?"

The song begins with the slow, emotional long notes of several violas and the melodious repeating notes of a single harp. It is as the solo oboe joins in, starting the main melody, that Emma realises she recognises the tune. She carefully listens to the poignant melody as the violins continue the main melody.

"Is this…" she drifts off.

"Freya said I should play it to you, before we left Camelot. She said that it was to do with Star Wars," frowns the pirate, showing his confusion for what his friend had told him. "She said it was linked to the name you used before in the Enchanted Forest though a much more amiable love theme than the one for Leia. Do you not like it?"

"It's perfect."

Killian smiles down at her before holding her closer and they sway around the main deck, reminiscent of that first dance they had back in the Enchanted Forest at King Midas' castle. A multitude of horns play through a short section of the score, finally climaxing into an emotional and central part by the violins and horns.

In two descending lines of music the violins continue on, the second of the phrases being higher in pitch. Emma pulls Killian's head closer, her fingers carding through his short black hair, until their lips meet. The kiss deepens, spinning out of control; fuelled by their desire for one another and their inability to have some real alone time just the two of them these last few months since the Darkness was defeated. Killian slips his hand and hook through her hair, following the silken waves down her back as he worships his lips with hers. He'd had many women over the years, but none had filled him with such aching, desire, want, and love than Emma Swan. With his lips he silently pours out all that was in him and she took it all, even the most primitive parts of his need. Her tongue quests against his, battling against one another until they had to part for breath.

The pirates lips braised her neck; his dark stubble prickling the sensitive skin and making her body ripple against his. Without conscious thought he presses her up against the mainmast as he lazily plants hungry, open-mouthed kisses along her collarbone and the little dip at the base of her throat. Gently his teeth close on her skin, his tongue lingering and tasting her. The antithetical feelings of his sharp teeth and the wet probe of his tongue sent chills up Emma's spine. She pulls back from him, her pupils dilated and her lips thoroughly kissed.

"I apologise love, was I too-" worries Killian but Emma silences him with her finger.

"I need more," she tells him, grabbing hold of his arm and pulling him after her.

As they make their way into the captain's cabin, Killian finds himself unable to keep his hand and hook off of her. They slide all over her from behind, availing the opportunity to thoroughly caress his blonde fighter and survivor. His hand and hook drift off her as she descends into the cabin, lit only by a few tapers. Music follows them into the cabin; the score turning darker with low brass and woodwinds performing a repetitive march-like sound. The oboe, hinting at the main melody, is joined by the horns, trombones and trumpets. A crescendo crashes through the score into a part played by a sole violin, accompanied by staccato and legato phrases from the low strings. The horns then take the part of the single violin.

Killian speaks in a husky brogue of the time they went into the past. "I can't tell you how much I wanted to take you into my arms. That dress you wore tempted the darkest parts of me. And then as I watched you kiss and be caressed by the other one, past me, I felt a burning desire to have you then...once I'd taken care of the the other of course. A multitude of scenarios filled my head: what you would look like against the wall of my cabin, on the table, in my bed; how you would feel and taste; where you most liked to be touched and kissed; the noises you would make as I met and parried your desire at my leisure," he lightly wets his lower lip, his sultry sooty eyes roaming over the room they're in and over Emma; his eyes feel like they caress her with an unseen loving touch.

Wave after wave of relentless burning crashes over Emma, filling her entire body with heated passion, as he speaks. The lust drives through her body with each thumping beat of her heart; pressing onwards until it fogs her mind, slithering around inside her until the building ache becomes too much to bear and she must slake her thirst. This all occurs over mere moments as Killian strides towards her, his pale blue eyes heated with his own desire for the woman before him, his hand and hook trembling ever so slightly in anticipation of their impending collision of heated concupiscence and naked limbs.

His hand brushes aside a section of hair, the back of his fingers barely grazing her neck. Then he hooks his hook around her shoulder and, with his other hand at the back of her head, he arches her closer. Killian's lips cover Emma's, moving over them with unrestrained hunger. Emma softens against him, clinging to his shoulders as she takes his bruising kiss. Then she regains a part of herself, no longer lost in the desire pooling off the dark captain. She drags him forward, her hands slithering down his back until she cups his ass with both hands, grinding against him. Emma groans in ecstasy as he thrusts upwards, rubbing against her pelvis. A hiss of breath escapes Killian at the perfect feel of her body against him when Emma stumbles back and braces herself against the wall of the cabin. He drowns in the taste of her skin as he kisses all that he can reach; his stubble sensually scraping and adding to the eroticism building in Emma.

The blonde moves her hands between them and tears at the buttons of his shirt. Her nails scratch against his skin as it is bared resulting in a low, vibrating groan emitting from deep in his throat. His hips take on a wilder rhythm as he yanks her away from the wall and tugs down the zip of her dress. It takes only the slightest of movements from his hook to make the dress drape off her shoulders and fall to a pool around her feet. The captain takes a pace back as he observes the satin and lace bra and matching underwear. Emma, boldly confident by the lust she always sees in his eyes when he divests her of her clothes, jerks him closer by his belt. It takes her only a few moments to pull the buckle free, unzip his trousers and leave him standing there as unabashedly naked as she is.

Killian's lips curve into a smile as he runs the cold metal of his hook over her skin, lingering on her bosom, taking delight in the goosebumps that raise up on her flesh and the shiver she does not try to hide. It makes him even harder to see Emma wanting him as much as he wants her. Outside on the main deck he can hear the melody continue and float down to them but then Emma puts her hands behind her back, unfastens her bra and shimmies out of her pants.

"I can't wait," she tells him breathlessly.

There is nothing else as he quickly drops his briefs and slams Emma against the wooden wall. Her legs part, permitting him entrance. She feels his warm sharp intake of air against her skin where her neck and shoulder meet and lets a gasp of her own out into the cabin when his fingers press softly, then harder, and back to barely there touches against her already-wet entrance. His caress is sure and confident, just like the cocky grin on his face as he looks up at her glassy eyes when he mouths at her breasts, laving the pebbled buds before nipping them sharply and swiftly. Emma's eyes roll back at the contrasting touches

"More!" she cries in demand, grasping his hair and tugging his head back up so that she can kiss him.

"Here?" he asks against her lips, prodding her meaningfully with his rigid cock.

"God yes," Emma replies in a moan, lifting one of her legs to curve around his waist pulling him ever closer.

They both grunt as he enters her, driving deep. Once inside he uses his hook to lift her other leg to wrap around him. Using the wall and his hips to hold her up he thrusts in and out of her, and each time he fills her Killian feels her tightened nipples press and slide against his own naked chest. He pounds into her and she meets his hips with a twist of her own, tearing a guttural groan from him.

"Killian, oh, there," she moans, her legs tightening around him as she clenches around his dick that he continues to drive in and out of her, dragging her through her orgasm.

Emma's mouth is dry as she hangs against the wall bonelessly. Killian chuckles at the look painted across her face as he slows and comes to a stop deep inside her. Her walls still pulse and aftershocks tremble over her body. The captain hoists her into his arms, keeping them connected, and steps out of his briefs before walking over to his sturdy table and draping her on top of it. He shifts her beneath him, pulling a sound from her he'd never heard before. One full of passion, longing, hunger and plain animalistic want. Emma arches beneath him, the muscles deep within her kindling with a slow-building desire once more.

"Emma," sighs Killian, dropping his head to gently suckle one of her nipples into his mouth.

He kisses and tugs on it with his tongue, but this time he keeps the sharp prick of his teeth away from the tightened crest. He releases it with a soft _plop_ before exhaling cool air on to the sensitive tip. Emma squirms beneath him but he uses his hand and hook to keep her still.

"Patience. Slowly."

"Fast and hard," she keens as he pulls out of her.

Killian gazes up at her from beneath his thick dark lashes as he scatters kisses lower, trailing over her stomach. He pauses every now and then to taste her skin with the tip of his tongue and then he pulls back and breathes lightly on the wet skin, making Emma shiver and shudder in his arms. He kisses the curve of her hips, taking care to taste the dip between them before lightly scraping his beard against her thighs. Her toes and hands curls as he moves up the inside of her legs, his soft lips caressing the supple skin. Emma bites her lower lip to prevent the gasp from escaping; a gasp that shoots through her at the feel of his facial hair against that part of her. His breath fans her honeyed heat in sheer torture until she can stand it no more. Her neck arches back as the moan leaves her like a roar. Then his lips are upon her, tasting the hunger dripping from her. Killian's tongue feasts on her before flickering out to stroke and tease her taut nub over and over and over again. She cries out and her body quivers beneath his expert mouth before she finds herself soaring high above.

When she comes back to the surface Emma frowns when she feels a comfy mattress and cold sheets beneath her bare skin instead of the hard warm surface of the table. Glancing to the side she is met with Killian lying sprawled out beside her. She expects him to wear his usual cocky grin and be his atypical arrogant self for having made her peak so hard that she blanked out for several minutes or more. Instead he's gazing down at her with a soft smile and eyes. It always stuns her when he looks at her in such an adoring way. He never shied from his love for her and he never tried to hide it from her. Killian had shown her who he was as a man and in return she'd shown him who she was, all the while having niggling thoughts that something would drive him away so she kept her own heart in a cage.

Before the Darkness took her she told him she loved him. But only now, lying bare in his bed does she sigh contentedly and strip away the last constraints she'd been clutching. Lying next to him she let's her own love shine through her eyes and has a moment of elation at the astonished look in his eyes before he pounces and kisses her thoroughly. Lying in his bed, their eyes boring into one another, they slowly and tenderly make love for the first time. As he languidly brings her to her third climax of the night Emma kisses Killian softly and gently.

"I love you," she cries out in a whisper as her orgasm crashes around her.

Above her Killian's back arches and growls out low and long as his tether his broken and he finds his own release deep inside her. They pant into one another's mouths as they kiss before breaking apart. Killian slips out of his love and gathers her in his arms. He uses his hook and legs to drag over a blanket from the bottom of the berth and wraps it around them.

"I love you too," he murmurs before they drift off into the realm of sleep together.

* * *

As dawn's light paints the outside sky the lovebirds are awoken - much too early to their liking - by the sound of something pinging against the metal warning bell out on the quarterdeck. Ever the captain Killian is the first to come to his senses first and hauls himself out of the berth. Emma watches in amusement through bleary eyes as the pirate does not even pause to dress but instead yanks one of the sheets from beneath Emma and ties it around himself toga-style. She grumbles as she follows after him wrapped in a blanket. Early morning is not her cup of tea, especially without coffee to really help get her started and after a night where she's had a few drinks with her dinner. She bangs into Killian, who has frozen just at the doorway of his cabin, and peers around him to see what's wrong. Perched on the warning bell is a merlin, pecking the bell insistently. Emma glances up at Killian, confused why the appearance of a bird would cause such a reaction.

"Navarre," croaks Killian.

Emma feels her blood ice as the bird stops and squawks at them before shaking out it's leg. Killian rushes towards the bird and carefully removes the parchment tied to it. Emma steps up beside him and catches the strand of blue thread that falls out of the message when Killian rips into it. She frowns down at the item in her hand as it doesn't feel like any kind of string or thread she's ever seen before. It feels much stronger and denser, and the longer she touches it the colder it feels. Deep inside, the magic part of her bursts to life like fireworks so suddenly that she almost drops the long strand. But when no magic comes to the surface she relaxes.

"Seems like we can't have a minute to ourselves," mutters Killian darkly passing Emma the scroll and carefully taking the blue string from her.

"Be careful, it's imbued with some kind of magic," she warns him before glancing down at the direct message.

The dark ink strokes seem to almost move on the parchment as she reads: _The Lady of the Lake is missing. She disappeared without a trace during the lunar eclipse. Navarre came to find me immediately after it took place. When Merlin and I searched the grove we found no sign of a struggle or of anyone else. All that there was was the single strand of blue material that I have enclosed. Something is at work here preventing Merlin and I from investigating. We need your help._ **Freya** _needs it._

"Guess it's back to work then," jokes Emma before wrapping her arms around her love who remains looking bleakly at the sole scrap of evidence they have regarding Freya's disappearance.


End file.
